Runaway Home
by Bookworm2950
Summary: Leo chooses to make a stand when Skye transforms, as a result the two escape SHIELD going Rogue, along their way they unveil the secrets of Leo's less than normal childhood and a completely unknown relationship to one of the leaders of the team. Agents of SHIELD/Avengers/X-Men 2 Mainly X-Men crossover in this story.
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Runaway Home - part 1 ~ Chapter 1**

* * *

Running through the underground city all Skye knew was that she had to stop Raina from opening the obelisk. If it did bestow the opener with supernatural gifts then Raina was the last person she wanted with that sort of powers.  
"Oh shit, you made me jump, Mack... Mack?"  
He gave no response, even when she waved a hand in front of his face making her confused. He didn't even move when she prodded him, 'what was wrong with him?'  
"I have been turned to defending the temple from infiltrators."  
Skye must have spoken that out loud. "Where is the temple, better yet where is Raina?"  
"She is at the temple..."  
"...Take me there, quickly."  
She then had to sprint to keep up with Mack's lengthy strides, round corner after corner. As soon as she reached the temple, she turned to Mack, "keep everyone away from here, don't let anyone come in here."  
"Yes."  
Walking into the circular room Skye raised he gun at Raina, stood across the room holding the obelisk.  
"I knew you'd come," said Raina.  
"Somebody has to stop you."

Triplett rushes through the labyrinth, his flaming torch held high. Reaching the package on the floor he yanks the primer out of the C4 stopping the detonation before it can start.  
"Come on Trip, one more, you can do this," he said turning and sprinting in the direction of the last bomb he had to defuse.

"Your whole life, our whole lives..."  
"Sorry I don't buy into the whole, this is your destiny thing, we're taking the obelisk and we're leaving here, there are too many lives at stake."  
"You've got it all wrong, Whitehall, everyone has got it all wrong. This doesn't destroy, it gives life. New life, we finally get to find out what we become."  
The obelisk then began to glow and float out of Raina's hand coming to rest on the pedestal in the centre of the room.

Outside the room Trip slid to a stop and as the counter on the bomb reached zero he wrenched it out of the C4. "Thank you, god," was all he could say. Before he could do anything else he was hit by a large body. It turned out that the large body was actually Coulson who had been thrown by Mack.  
"Shit that's gonna hurt tomorrow," said Coulson groaning.  
"Your telling me I think my legs broken."  
"Oh shit, we need to get to Skye to help her."  
"Yeah but I can barely walk," to prove it he got haltingly to his feet balancing on one foot.  
"You shall not pass," said Mack in his deep authoritative voice.  
"He didn't..."  
"Yes, I think he did," said Coulson.  
"I'll go low you go high," said Trip. Both recognised they'd have to take Mack out before they could get to Skye and both knew they couldn't take Mack on alone especially with Trip's injury.

As the obelisk began to open Skye made a split second decision one she'd look back and thank her impulsiveness for, in years to come. She shot the obelisk, shattering it into a thousand pieces causing the doors to the temple to slam shut. Her bullet then carried on going embedding itself in Raina's heart killing her instantly. Skye was given no time to come to terms with her killing of Raina as the shards began to transmute into a silvery gas which worked its way up her body till it encased her body in a cocoon.

BANG! Coulson and Trip looked up from their attack of Mack to see the doors of the temple slam to the ground.  
"Skye!" They shouted together.  
Seconds after the doors had closed Mack went limp in their arms, looking at him they saw he looked to be coming out of a trance like state.  
"What the hell happened?" He said before collapsing of exhaustion.  
"Thank god that's over," said Coulson.  
"Yeah," said Trip, finally giving into the pain in his leg and collapsing unconscious.

Inside the temple the cocoon cracked revealing Skye's terrified eyes, her eyes strained in concentration then the cocoon shattered splintering into thousands of pieces. The temple began to shake the shaking then propagated to the floor and out to the city around.

The trio outside the temple all came around to the shaking.  
"Come on we need to get out of here," said Coulson as he tried to lift Trip.  
Mack too had woken up and seeing Coulson helping Trip hop towards the exit he said, "here let me," and lifted Trip onto his shoulders fireman style.  
"Let's go," he said starting to make his way towards the exit.  
"But Skye..." Said Coulson.  
"There's nothing we can do to help her now."  
Reluctantly Coulson followed Mack to the exit at a run. With the occasional directions from Coulson they made it to HYDRA's entrance to the city. Unfortunately before they could he out the city collapsed around their ears. Rocks that had stood for millennia decided this was the moment to fall to the ground. By all the luck in the world none of the larger stones managed to hit any of the three men.

In the temple Skye lay unconscious amidst the rubble and stones oblivious to the lives she'd affected by her change.


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 2

**Runaway Home - part 1 ~ Chapter 2**

* * *

Skye felt like a goldfish stuck in this glass box with no way out, her food was even inserted through a slot. Apparently there was a chance she could be contagious, especially because she'd not worn a hazmat suit while in the city.  
"We can't take the risk, if you were changed like Raina."  
"What," that was news to Skye, "how was she changed?"  
"Even though your bullet killed her, something changed her body. It gave her spines and claws, we've no idea what her gift could have been."  
"That could happen to me too?"  
"Let's hope not, we've currently got Raina's body under a microscope trying to find how her gift worked see if there's a way of recognising these Inhumans so we can eradicate them."  
Skye was scared now, 'what if she'd been changed too, would they try and eradicate her too.'  
"Leo's going to come in, he needs to take a sample of your blood to make sure there's nothing wrong."

Sure enough Leo came in minutes later.  
"Hi Skye, how are you holding up?" He said through the glass.  
"Not too good, I'm starting to feel like I have the plague."  
"N...No you don't. B...But erm..."  
"Go on, I'm ready I can tell its not good news, you've got that serious tone of voice."  
"Erm... I've been checking your wristband and at the point of the earthquake your heartbeat was 300 bpm. I'm sorry but that's inhuman there's no way you weren't changed, I'll run your blood but I'm afraid it'll just be affirming my suspicions."  
This unfortunately was the last straw of what had already been a stressful day. With a cry of, "would you eradicate me too," she released her frustration and fear in a growl of frustration. As she did the ground started shaking and the light next to her shattered showering her with pieces of glass. Crying she looked up to see Fitz say something indistinguishable before leaving her alone. Quickly she began to collect the glass not the floor, hopefully she could get rid of it all before anyone returned.  
"Shit," she'd cut herself, she stood desperately trying to find something to staunch the bleeding.  
Just then when it couldn't get any worse, "Skye," Jemma had returned with May.  
"What the hell happened," questioned May. With Jemma there Skye couldn't bare to say anything, "Errr... Erm ...Fitz."  
She looked between the two and tried to articulate what had happened without admitting she'd been changed to Jemma.  
"Fitz," she said again, seeing Jemma getting impatient.

As though by magic Fitz arrived and in a rare display of talking without stuttering he said, "Fitz was a klutz. I was taking a blood sample wearing one of those hazmat suits when I caught the light. I was keen to check the results so I forgot the brush," he turned to Jemma and May. "She's clear, no changes to her DNA," both May and Jemma looked visibly relieved.  
"Thank god," said Jemma.  
"I'll go and tell Coulson, he could use the good news," said May walking to the door, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah."  
Fitz's next comment caught Skye of guard, "Skye is your bunk made?"  
"Erm no... No it's a mess," she said sending Fitz a confused look.  
"Maybe you could get her some clean sheets – she should probably sleep." He said, making it clear that it was more of an order than a suggestion. Skye saw straight through him though, he was clearly trying to get Simmons to leave.  
"Yes, you deserve a good night's rest." Simmons said, still smiling and unaware.  
Noticing he'd come across a little harsh, Fitz added in his usual tone, "I mean, I would do it but last time I was in there, there was lots of ladies things and, she's a slob."  
Under normal circumstances Skye might have complained at him for saying that but now she could barely keep in her laughter. Whatever else Fitz thought of her having seen whatever it is she had done to the lamp, he still thought of her as her. He picked up some gauze and an antiseptic bottle and walked into the quarantine chamber, "I'll help bandage her hands, it was my fault anyway."  
Simmons nodded and left the lab.  
"What did you just do?" Skye said feeling exhausted and nervous all at once, there was also no small amount of gratitude for Fitz. She sat down on the bed to take the pressure of her nervously trembling legs.  
"I faked a test on your old blood, I didn't have the time for anything else." Fitz said, pouring antiseptic onto the gauze. "Give me your hand."  
"You did that for me?" She said still stunned.  
"Of course you've been there for me now its my turn to be there for you." He started carefully cleaning the cuts from the broken glass – using one of his hands to steady hers and the other to clean. She had been in quarantine so long that she practically jumped at the feel of his touch; warmth ran through her and somehow everything felt just a little brighter. She barely flinched when he pressed the gauze down though the antiseptic stung painfully.  
"Until everyone around here calms down, I don't think we should tell anybody – what with the way Simmons is acting, for now we should just keep it between us, keep you safe until we figure it out, okay?"

She remembered the words of her father, his warning that after the change nobody would understand; that he would be waiting for her. Before she knew what she was doing she flung her arms around Fitz, collapsing to the floor with him and burying her head into the shoulder of the man who had proved her father wrong. Tears ran freely from her eyes onto his jumper and she felt his arms close around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"It's okay." He said reassuringly into her ear, holding her.  
"This is all my fault." She said, tears forming in her eyes and leaving tracks down her cheeks till they soaked into Fitz's jumper. He gripped her tighter.  
"No." Fitz said fiercely.  
"I could have stopped her earlier, I let this happen, I'm sorry..." She trailed off, her voice quivering and body shaking, she felt weak, scared.  
"No, it's okay." He said softly, his hands running up and down her back gently.  
"Everything's my fault." Her voice was that of a small child asking for reassurance. "There's something very wrong with me."  
"No, you're just different now." He said, holding her like he would never let her go, "You're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that... Nothing."


	3. Part 1 - Chapter 3

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 3**

This part of the story is inspired by **B00k Freak** and **CeliaEquus** and so some of the writing may be taken from the original story.

* * *

****Memory****  
"One day you'll make a decision," Leo's mother used to say. "It'll decide your soulmate for you."  
"But doesn't Fate say who our soulmate is?"  
"Sometimes the most powerful relationships have to be tested before Fate decides who's worthy."  
But..."  
"You have no soulmark. Your loyalty will be tested one day. Choose your soulmate, and you'll gain your marks."  
"My soulmate's blank as well?"  
"And will be until one of you decides."  
****Memory****

Leo was reminded of those old conversations when he promised to protect Skye by lying to the others, and his soulmark formed.

The rest of the team filtered off to bed, one by one, until only Fitz and Skye remained. Fitz spoke up first.  
"You okay?"  
Skye nodded, trying her best not to start crying again. She had been crying too much.  
"I think so." She swallowed. "I-I don't know how long that's gonna last though."  
"Hey, it's okay." Fitz said, forcing her to pay attention to what he was saying. "Whatever happens, we'll work through it. We're a team." He took her hand.  
Skye bit her lip, but the tears were winning out. "Stop making me cry." She complained, and Fitz grinned, pulling her into a hug.  
"Everything's gonna be okay." He mumbled.  
Part of Skye knew that no one could guarantee that. That things were most likely not going to be okay. But part of her really really wanted to believe Fitz, so she simply returned the embrace. It was warm and close and Fitz was one of her best friends on the planet.  
He held onto her and stared at her, his eyes shone with caring. She knew what it meant for him to keep a secret from Simmons; even with how strained their friendship had been since Jemma's return from HYDRA. Fitz chose Skye – he knew what she'd done in the temple, he saw what she could do in the lab and yet he still chose to fight for her, to protect her. She remembered the words of her father, his warning that after the change nobody would understand; that he would be waiting for her. Before she knew what she was doing she buried her head in the shoulder of the man who had proved her father wrong. Tears ran freely from her eyes onto his jumper and she felt his arms close around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"Thank you." She breathed, tears escaping one by one. "For being here, even if I wasn't-" She broke off.  
"You were though." Fitz said softly. "You were all there, but I couldn't... couldn't work properly. I-I needed someone- someone new, but you were still there. Jemma- Jemma left, Coulson left, and they- they both had reasons, I know... but you- you and May, kept checking on me, dropping in."

He sucked in a breath. No one knew about this, but he wanted to tell Skye. "You two kept me from... I was thinking of doing.. uuh..." He struggled for the word. "Some- pretty bad stuff."  
"What do you..." Skye stopped, catching his eyes. "No.. no, Fitz, y..you wouldn't..."  
"I'm okay now." He muttered, somewhat shamefully. "I...I never... every time I thought about it, I just remembered you two... and I thought of one of you finding me... I couldn't... do that."  
Skye hugged him tighter, searching for the right words till she found them. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He replied without hesitation. "We're gonna get through this."

At this statement Fitz felt a searing pain across the base of his spine, by the gasp of pain from Skye she too felt something.  
"We're soulmates?" Skye said, "where's your writing?"  
"Er-um," stuttered Fitz.  
"Oh sorry Fitz is it somewhere I can't look," by now Skye was smiling faintly at the blush blossoming in his cheeks. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said now fully grinning.  
"Oh hardy haha, just pick on the poor vulnerable scientist,"  
Here Skye stopped smiling and returned to a more serious tone,"I'm sorry. I feel as though your this huge missing piece and now that I've found you I want to be as close to you as possible. But that doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to, I don't want you to change just for me."  
"I-I'm sorry your stuck with me Skye, you deserve better than me. I mean look at me I can't even tie my own tie anymore."  
"No Fitz no, your perfect the way you are you're funny, loyal, intelligent, not to mention pretty handsome and then there's your accent." She hugged him again. "Thank you I didn't know it but you've always been there for me."  
"Eh, you've always been kind to me too. And it turns out that we're soulmates. I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you."

Skye buried her head in his shoulder. Who knew that this man was so damn comfy? "The others will find out eventually. What do we do then?"  
He smiled grimly. "We keep quiet about what happened here, and test the waters to find out how the rest feel about…"  
"Me?"  
"People like you. Just because they might feel differently about you doesn't mean that their feelings about others are right. It's a kind of racism, I guess."  
Skye said nothing.  
"Hey, do you really think that any of us are gonna shut you out?"  
Skye huffed a laugh. "You do know that one foster home sent me back cos I broke a mug?"  
Fitz smiled a little. "Well lamps are more expensive than mugs, and no one cared that that broke."  
Skye quivered slightly, as did the couch, but Fitz's only reaction was to tighten his arms.  
The two ended up falling asleep on top of each other on the couch, taking solace in the others presence.


	4. Part 1 - Chapter 4

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 4**

This part of the story is inspired by **B00k Freak** and **CeliaEquus** and so some of the writing may be taken from the original story.

* * *

Skye woke first, her combat training kicking in at the presence on the opposite couch. Her eyes opened, but she made no other movement, and her eyes met her SO's in the dark.  
"You okay?" She asked gently, mirroring Fitz's own words, and Skye knew that she'd been caught, somehow.  
Best to at least try though. "Yeah." She said, shuffling around, waking Fitz in the process.  
"Wha- Skye?" He sat up, blearily, then noticed May. "Oh, hello May." He yawned, "Should you two be training?"  
Skye blinked heavily, looking to the microwave clock. "It's three AM Fitz, two more hours at least."  
May regarded them both calmly. "You're good." She said softly. "A lot better than this time last year, that's for sure." Skye could feel the panic starting to claim her again. "But if you think you can lie to my face, you've got another thing coming."  
Skye's breathing was getting faster, the fear setting in. She was wrong, she was broken, and none of them wanted her around, oh God what was she going to do? "It's okay." Two voices interrupted her thoughts in unison and Fitz and May looked at each other, surprised.  
Fitz put a gentle hand on her shoulder and May spoke, slowly and calmly. "You're hiding something. You're not the only ones. Skye-" here her eyes flicked to Fitz sat next to Skye before moving back to look her protège in the eyes. "If I can do anything to help, just say the word."

The younger agents' eyes met. They both knew that the team was crazy right now, the mixture of emotions all melting together. May though. May was calm, collected. May wouldn't leave, May could keep secrets. Whether she was good at showing it or not, May loved them both dearly in her own way.  
Could Skye put this on her though? On any of them? This was so much, too much. It was powers and scary and everything was so raw. "Breathe." May's voice pulled her from her stupor. "Like in tai chi, just breathe."

Skye noticed that Fitz held an empty beer bottle in the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders and realised that it had probably started shaking. She did as instructed and the feeling dissipated. Maybe it was enough, if May was in on it. Maybe she could help. Between her and Fitz, they might be able to make it through.  
How could she ask that of them though?  
May moved to the floor near the couch and took Skye's bandaged hand. "Let me help you." She said softly. "Please."  
With Fitz's soft comfort around her shoulders and May's firm presence in her hand, Skye nodded repeatedly, and damnit couldn't she do this once without crying? "I-I..." She tried to get it out, noting that she had rarely seen such fear in May's eyes. "The obelisk..." No, that wasn't right. "F-Fitz."  
"I'm here." His arm around her tightened. "Do you want me to start?"  
More nodding.  
"Okay." Fitz pulled her tighter still. "Okay." He looked to May. "I lied earlier." He said softly, ashamed.  
"About?"  
"E-everything. I-I never knocked over the lamp. No one did." Now for the gut punch. "And I switched Skye's blood samples."  
If anyone ever asked Fitz what panic looked like, he would describe Melinda May in that moment. "What?"  
"It's not a disease." He quickly clarified. "Whatever happened with the- the- uuuhh..." He fought for the word.  
"The obelisk." Skye completed. "I-it changed me. I-I- keep breaking things, like the lamp. Without touching it, i-it just shattered."  
"I was there, I saw it." Fitz backed up, just in case May had any doubts. "It was half my fault."  
"It was my fault Fitz, you were just telling the truth."  
"I was being cruel, don't even- even pretend that I wasn't."  
It had been a long time since Melinda had felt this panicked. Funnily enough it was the first time she met Fitz. Like she was standing in the middle of a busy highway, trying to keep up with things moving too fast for her. "Are you okay?" The most important thing.  
Skye nodded. "Y-yeah, I think so. I'm not sick or hurt, I'm just..."  
"Different." Fitz completed, and she nodded.  
May nodded, absorbing the information. "Gifted." Compartmentalisation helped her get her bearings.  
Both younger agents nodded. "Seems like the best word, yeah." Fitz muttered.  
May breathed a sigh of relief and glared at her student. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She said firmly.  
Skye looked up, surprised. "Huh?"  
May pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought you were in some kind of danger." She glowered.  
Skye gave a breathy laugh. "Sorry."  
"You're damn right you are."

Before she could get away, Skye returned the embrace, clinging to her SO. How many people would respond to 'I'm randomly blowing things up' with 'Oh thank God, I thought it was serious'?  
Fitz joined in on the hug, and his eyes met May's over Skye's shoulder.  
Looking him in the eye May mouthed, "tell her."  
Fitz mouthed back,"not yet," to be met by May's death glare.  
Skye was in her own world sinking into the safe embrace of Fitz and May. They could do this, together. As a team. A family.

After Sif and the Kree had departed, and everyone went to bed for the night, Leo grabbed his things and Skye's, whatever they could reasonably carry, including some of his things from the lab. Then he went to the vault and lowered the barrier, before shaking her awake.  
"Wha…?"  
"Come on, Skye," he whispered. "We have to go."  
"Fitz..."  
"I'm not letting you stay here like this. We're going to find someplace safer, I don't like the paranoia of everyone they're no longer looking at you as Skye more like some alien to be studied."  
"You're…" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You're sending me away?"  
"Taking you away. I have some ideas about where we can go. I did a bit of research, and it all boils down to us having to get to New York."  
She stared at him. "Come again?"  
"I brought your things." He placed a bag beside her. "Tell me if there's anything else you need for the journey. I'll withdraw all my cash at the first ATM we find, so they can't trace us beyond that. Your laptop's here, so you can mess with security cameras if necessary. We can find one of those schools of hairdressing, cheap hairstyling, get a new look. Just long enough to escape notice until we reach a safe place."  
"This looks fine," she said. "But what about the security camera for this room?"  
"Have you ever seen Speed?"  
"…A feedback loop?"  
"You've been sleeping soundly for an hour. I know; I checked. We only need it to go undetected for long enough to get as far from here as we can."  
"Fitz, are you sure about this?"  
"It's the only way, Skye. I don't trust them not to…"  
"Hurt me?"  
"Imprison you, at least. Y..You don't deserve that. You've had enough shit thrown at you."  
She kissed him on the cheek without warning. "Thanks."  
"It's alright. Just get changed quickly. I'll keep an eye out at the door."  
"We need to leave some message for May we can't just abandon her without warning," said Skye once she'd finished dressing.  
"I've already thought of that, I've written a letter for her which she should open once we're gone. It took a while but I managed to get it finished in time for tonight," Skye could see he'd taken great care to make his writing legible. "I left enough room for you to write at the bottom."

As soon as she had finished adding to Fitz's letter they slipped it under May's door on their way out of the Playground into the unknown.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Part 1 - Chapter 5

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 5**

* * *

This is my first Authors note so you'll have to bare with me.

This part of the story is inspired by **CeliaEquus** and so some of the writing may be taken from the original story.

I'd like to thank Scylla13 and kathhot for adding this humble story to their favourites.

* * *

Skye stared at the cash he'd withdrawn.  
"I didn't know SHIELD paid that well."  
"I do have other accounts," he said, "some patents of mine still earn income. May set me one or two up a while ago where I could stash money, she must have known I'd need it one day. Besides, we'll need as much as we can get. I don't know how far we are from New York."  
"Probably the other side of the country, knowing our luck."  
He grabbed hold of her hand. "It's alright now, Skye."  
"We're going to be wanted fugitives from SHIELD."  
"And HYDRA wants us as well."  
"So what's your big plan?"  
"Let's see." He checked his watch. "They'll soon notice that we're gone. Either the feedback loop will be discovered or someone will check on you, or someone will try to bug me until I open my door and then discover that I'm gone. Also, certain things are missing from the lab, and I may've stolen some food for us as well."  
"It's not stealing when it's for us," she said.  
"We left our SHIELD identification cards behind, because they could've traced them. Since we're no longer agents, we're technically…"  
"Rogues," Skye concluded. Fitz nodded. "Great plan. What next?"  
"We go to…" He coughed, and lowered his voice. "Stark Industries."  
"…Are you nuts?" she hissed.  
"D'you have any better ideas?"  
"Fitz—"  
"Calm down. D'you want to cause an earthquake?"  
She took a few deep breaths. "Why SI?"  
"Because… of the Hulk."  
"…You want him to fix me?"  
"If you can't be fixed, which is a possibility, then you need to learn to control this. You can't go around breaking lights every time you get upset, Skye." He continued to usher her to the nearby train station, and they stopped at the ticket office. "So we have to find someone whose ability is… uh…"  
"Destructive?"  
"Yes. That."  
"I don't want this, Fitz!"  
"Shh." He ordered and paid for their tickets swiftly. When he pulled her over to the side, he looked around. "We've got five minutes before the train arrives. There's not much of a chance they'll have caught up to us yet."  
"It should be impossible, if no one's noticed us missing until now."  
"I'm surprised there are any trains running this early, but I shouldn't be."  
He pulled her through the ticket barrier, and they arrived at a platform. Skye looked at her ticket and frowned.  
"Fitz, this isn't for another fifteen minutes."  
"I know."  
"You said five."  
"We're catching this one." He led her along the platform, and she noticed they were just out of the security camera's sight. Then he pulled her onto the wrong train, and took her to the middle carriage.  
"There won't even be a tail on us yet," she said.  
"The ticket office camera will have seen and heard me ordering tickets for New Haven, which is where the other train is headed."  
Skye checked her ticket again. "What?"  
"When the guard gets here, I'll be shocked that I got the wrong tickets, purchase new ones from him, and that'll buy us some time while the others are scouring the security cameras on the other train to find us. It's a long ride, and we can't rely on May to warn us when they're getting close. I thought we could change to a bus service somewhere along the line, eventually back to the train, get a makeover, and when we get to New York go straight to… wherever we decide to go."  
"Fitz, this is a huge risk."  
"You're worth it."  
Skye knew there were tears in her eyes. "This is… probably the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time."  
"I suppose it's a bit grander than a bouquet of flowers."  
"Just means that it… means a lot more. Thank you, Fitz."  
"You're welcome, Quake."  
She raised her eyebrows, and he gazed out the window as the train started to move. It was impressive how he handled the ticket inspector, and she played along. It reminded her of another train journey when they'd pretended to be together. This time, though, they knew they were soulmates, which made it seem more real, even though they hadn't had time to discuss the nature of their relationship. It still didn't seem… whole. Like it wasn't supposed to be the two of them. Like there was supposed to be…  
"Do you think we're supposed to have a third?" she asked. He looked relieved.  
"You feel that, too?" he asked. "Like it's not complete?"  
"Yeah. I wasn't sure whether it'd settle if we bonded, or if it meant something else."  
"I think we do have a third," he said. "Could be older than us. D'you think it could be May?"  
"She already has a soulmark."  
"Really?"  
"Not that she talks about it."  
"So if it isn't May…"  
"Maybe we haven't met whoever it is yet?" Skye said.  
"Yeah." He took her hand. "But let's not think about that. We need to get you to safety. Even if it takes a couple of days, we'll get there."

-The Avengers Tower-

"Sir, a young man and woman are at the front desk asking to see you," JARVIS said, making Maria jump slightly.

"Show me," Stark said. A screen appeared, showing two strangers at reception. "And sound."  
"…need Dr. Banner's help. We know he's here."  
"It's okay, Fitz. We can come back if we have to."  
"No, you need help now, before they come after you. We can't have not caught their attention, they'll come after us soon enough."  
The young woman had shoulder-length black hair with streaks, held back by a headband, and the young man had dark spiky hair. They born wore black eye makeup and were wearing clothes which were apparently 'Goth'. Not that they seemed comfortable dressed like that, and the girl seemed to have short hairs on her neck, as though her hair had only recently been cut.

"What do they want, J?" Stark said.  
"Dr. Banner's assistance, sir."  
"Yeah, got that. Specifically?"  
"They refuse to say."  
"And who's after them?"  
"Again, they are being secretive, sir."  
"Huh."

"D'you have pen and paper?" Said the young man in the reception.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Great. Can I…? Thanks." He scribbled something down, then walked over to one of the cameras.

"JARVIS," Stark said. The camera switched so that they could see the writing on the note: 'She makes the ground shake when upset. Needs help controlling it.'  
"I can see why they'd ask for my help," Banner muttered. "Should I go down there?"  
"Not alone," Steve said. "We'll all go."  
It must've been intimidating for the strangers to be faced with all the Avengers at once, even though Banner was still normal-sized and –coloured, not big and green. Maria knew how they felt. The first time she'd come to Stark Tower after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D she'd been left with nowhere else to go and a lot of people unhappy with her. The reveal of HYDRA living inside SHIELD had made her the public enemy of anyone with a vendetta against SHIELD. Especially those who barely needed an excuse to attack SHIELD and now had the perfect excuse.

"What's this all about?" Steve asked, crossing his arms. The young woman looked at her companion, who stepped forward.  
"Can we talk someone more private..."  
"No."  
"…Right. Well, Skye recently acquired powers in, uh… tra… trauma—"  
"Traumatising," she said.  
"Traumatising circumstances," he said. "When she gets upset about something, she makes the ground quake and breaks glass. But only if she's upset."  
"I need someone to fix me," she said.  
"But if it can't be fixed, then she needs to learn how to control it. You were the first person I thought of, Dr. Banner."  
"Flattering," Banner said. "But do you really think a skyscraper is the safest place for her to be, if this is true?"  
"I caused an earthquake in Puerto Rico," Skye said. "I don't… I don't wanna do this. If you can make it stop, undo it or something, that'd be great."  
"Skye, I don't know whether it can be reversed..."  
"We won't know until we try, Fitz!"  
"You heard what Lady Sif and the Kree said about the Obelisk."  
"Diviner."  
"Yeah, whatever it is. If they think..."  
"You have seen Lady Sif?" Thor rumbled. "When was this?"  
"Only a few days ago," Fitz said. "She was chasing a Kree who was searching for..."  
"Diviners?"  
"Yeah."

Thor said something in Asgardian which was probably a curse word. That wasn't good.

"If there are Diviners on Midgard, that is a dangerous thing," he said. "They turn people into weapons."  
Fitz visibly tensed, and moved back to Skye's side.  
"Are you one of those who thinks the people should be eradicated?" he asked.  
"You do not know what power you are playing with."  
"She's my friend, and she didn't want it!"  
"What happened to the Diviner? Have you seen others?"  
"Stop," Skye whispered.  
"Leave her alone!" Fitz said. "She's just as much a victim in this as… as…"  
The ground began to tremble and the girl stumbled back. Fitz grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
"There now, Skye, calm down, I'm sorry, we're not arguing, please calm down, don't do this, we'll get help, alright? Calm down, Skye. Deep breaths…"  
Slowly, the tremors stopped, and she held onto Fitz. Maria glanced at the Avengers, who were all trading serious looks. She stepped between the two groups, her back towards the strangers.  
"Leave them alone," she said.  
"We can't stay here if she's going to face more persecution from you, Thor," Fitz said.  
"It seems that she is as dangerous as I feared," Thor said. "She must be contained."  
"You antagonising her doesn't seem to help," Maria snapped.  
"We should just go, Fitz," Skye said softly. Maria looked over her shoulder at them.  
"Neither of you are going anywhere just yet," she said. She scowled at Steve. "If everyone had turned on you the moment you got your powers, how would you've felt. Surely you can understand its the person that's the danger not the gift, any of you could have gone rogue and turned on America when you got your powers."  
"We wouldn't do that," Steve said.  
"If you're not going to welcome them, then how can you be called the good guys. She obviously needs your help, and if you won't give her that, then I will."  
"You expect us to let strangers stay here?" Stark said. "They could be anyone. She could bring the whole building down on us during her sleep!"  
"He's right, Fitz," Skye said. "It's too risky."  
"We don't h-have to stay here," Fitz said. "T-though I'm surprised any of your towers could possibly be that flimsy, Mr. Stark."  
"You know, there's a dick joke in there somewhere," Barton said.  
"It's okay," Skye said, "But thanks for trying."  
"Y-yeah, we'll never forget that," Fitz said.

Walking from the room all the Avengers could clearly see the hunched shoulders of defeat on both Fitz and Skye. Just as they were about to cross the threshold Maria spoke up, "are either of you known as Speedy". This got Fitz to turn in shock, how did she know his nickname?  
"Erm yeah that's my nickname," said Fitz.  
"In that case I have a message from a mutual friend it reads; Mulan says, why not try going home Speedy."

Turning to Fitz with a look of shock on her face Skye said,"oh my god they've found us."  
"I-If they'd found us they'd be sending more than a message, s-so I don't think they've found us. May hated being called Mulan so why would she... Oh I get it she thinks they might be looking for us. That's why she didn't mention our names incase they can trace it."  
"It could be a bid to get us to come back to the playground," said Skye nervously.  
"N-n-not that I don't think, she said 'go' home not 'come' home, I think she means somewhere other than the playground."  
"So where do we consider home, my van."  
"Oooh May, I love you." Said Fitz with a sudden look of realisation lighting his face. "Come on Skye I've got a phone call to make."  
"B-b-but what's going on," spluttered Skye.

There was a cough from behind them and they turned to find the Avengers still there.  
"I'm sure Mr Stark wouldn't mind lending you his phone to call your friends," said Maria channeling the Deputy Director of SHIELD to her eyes as she stared at Tony, "it's the least we can do."  
"Erm um ok fine," said Tony somewhat reluctantly handing over the requested item.  
Fitz took it and moved to the corner to make his call. While he was doing this the rest of the group stood there nervously with nothing to say.

Fitz returned with the phone in one hand," do you have anywhere to land a plane?" There was a spluttered "yes" from Tony which was relayed into the phone before Fitz said goodbye to whomever was on the other end, and passed the phone back to Tony.  
"We'll soon be out of your way my friend says she'll be here in a few minutes, can we go to your landing site now so we can leave as soon as possible."

The lift ride to the pinnacle of the Avengers tower was one of the most tense any of the passengers had had. There was an almost physical sense of relief when the doors opened to the roof, and they all stepped out.

After a few minutes of awkward waiting a shape appeared on the horizon, within a few seconds the shape was clearly a plane of some kind. A further few seconds and the plane was being brought in for a perfect landing atop the skyscraper.

Out of the rear ramp stepped an African woman of infinite beauty, she had hair of the whitest white and eyes of a soft brown that held unparalleled compassion.

"Hello Leopold, it's been too long," she said with a smile on her face.  
"Too long indeed Ororo, I've missed you," he replied, embracing her warmly.  
"Well come on there's a few people who would like to see you."  
"Wait a minute, this is Skye she's coming too."  
"Well then come on," she said kindly turning to lead them towards the jet.  
Fitz and Skye turned to thank Maria and asked her to thank May for them, before boarding the plane. Seconds after that, the plane was winging its way over the horizon.

•••••••••Back on the roof of the Avengers Tower••••••••••

"We need to know where she is, she is a dangerous weapon," said Thor as soon as the plane was on its way.  
"We can try but that looked like no plane I've ever seen it looks vaguely similar to an advanced SR-71 if I were to guess. They're renowned for their stealth technology, I doubt even JARVIS could follow it."  
"That is..."  
"Hey big man, that's not to say I can't find them. That plane had some seriously high tech kit on it so if I can find out who the parts were sold to I can then find out who owns the plane. You just gotta be patient," he said leading the way back into the tower. "JARVIS open a folder on that plane and track down all you can on it if you get a name let me know. There are you satisfied now Thor?"  
"For now."

* * *

Please Review


	6. Part 1 - Chapter 6

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 6**

* * *

••••••••••••••On the plane••••••••••••••

"So Leo how long are you going to be staying with us this time. You disappointed a few people when you left so soon." Said Ororo looking back from the pilots seat.

"Ooh Fitzy have you been holding out on me, will I need to be beating back my competition."

Before Fitz could say anything in his defence Ororo spoke up. "Though he doesn't know it Fitz here has been quite the catch for a fair few of the females at the mansion. A genius with two PHD's not to mention the accent, it's enough to make anyone weak at the knees. Don't worry he's not my type but I know he's the type of a fair number of the teenage girls at the mansion. He's completely oblivious to all the attention of course, for a clever person he's amazingly thick at times. He's been at the mansion for one of the longest times of any of the students, he came to us, when was it Leo?"

"When I was ten."

"Yes of course, you mutated quickly and emerged before you hit puberty. Then you've been with us till you went of to the academy at about eighteen. He's as well known as some of the teachers and probably more well liked than some. Always helping people with homework and upgrading the blackbird." At this last comment Ororo couldn't help but notice the sudden darkening in Fitz's eyes.

"Wait did you say mutated?" Coughed Skye.

Ororo spluttered and responded quietly, "he hasn't told you?"

"No told me what, is he like me?"

Ororo motioned for Skye to join her in the cockpit giving them some privacy from the now dozing Fitz. "He is what's known as a mutant, our gifts are due to a gene called the x-gene. This is what gives us our powers, I for example have the ability to manipulate the weather." Her next comment was held in a whisper," if he hasn't told you yet I'd respect his decision and not question him too soon. Leo was always an easy child to read he wore his heart on his sleeve, not to mention he was a terrible liar. If he hasn't told you it's because something terrible happened to change him." She paused for a second to let this sink in before continuing, "I couldn't help but notice his eyes darkened when I mentioned his habit of tinkering with the blackbird, what's happened to him he's never been so quiet."

"Ward, one of our agents turned out to be a HYDRA agent Fitz and Simmons boarded the bus they'd taken over and the long story short is that the ended up in a container at the bottom of the sea. From what I've been told Fitz gave the last breath of air to Simmons so she could escape. They say he was without air for minutes and so there was brain damage, his speaking is impaired and his hands shake when ever he tries to make things. He used to be so confident tinkering with his gadgets now its like there's a part of him missing."

"Oh you really are a perfect match."

"What how did you know?" Muttered Skye.

"It's a gift, I've been able to see the bonds between people. The bond between you two is like a burning spark. Not to mention the adoration in your voice when you speak of him, you seem to rely on each other."

Skye had no suitable response to this revelation and was still thinking on it as Ororo announced they be coming into land.

A soon as they touched down Fitz started to wake from his doze.


	7. Part 1 - Chapter 7

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Here's my latest attempt at an Authors Note, wish me luck.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who's followed, favourite or reviewed my story so far. Any reviews are very gladly received. Some of these characters may seem OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise as someone else's.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

••••••••••At the Playground••••••••••

Melinda woke from a fitful night's sleep. The previous day was a huge mess, her children were ostracised by the rest of the team for Skye's differences. May was actually quite disappointed by the prejudice within the team, she could understand where Mack was coming from he'd had an alien in his head. Simmons was a huge conundrum for May she'd always expected the cheerful biochemist to stick close to her friends and surely Skye was now her friend after all they'd been together. Yet here she was abandoning Skye rather than stick with her and help her through her difficult times. In all this turmoil May was extremely happy that Skye had found a friend in Fitz. She had watched as the two got closer after Fitz's hypoxia, with Simmons not there Fitz had turned to the one person who was there.  
The morning she found out about Skye's abilities was a very mixed day on the one hand she had been as scared as ever in her life. Then when she left Leo and Skye on the couch together she couldn't help but wait at the door and watch them. Looking back May watched as Skye snuggled closer into Leo and they both muttered to each other as they slowly drifted back to sleep. Even for someone with very little experience in love May could tell something had changed in their relationship, they were certainly relying on each other far more.  
Melinda was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling near her door. Getting up she saw a letter on the floor and picked it up, already with an ominous feeling in her gut.

Dear Mum/May,  
I've aways found writing letters very difficult, now after he damaged me its even more difficult. But still I'll persevere, that's something you've always taught me. The only failure that counts is giving up and rolling over. You also taught me that even if I can't speak properly I can still be heard, that I can stand up for what I believe. So that's what I'm doing, I'm taking a stand. Things have changed since I stepped onto the bus wide eyed and ready to see the world. Thank you for seeing the changes I've gone through and still being there for me. Now it's my turn to do the same for my soulmate.  
Fitz/Speedy

At this line May have a slight smile glad to see her assumptions about those two were right.

Hi May,  
I don't really know what to write here, how do I express all that you've done for me. I want to thank you for allowing me on the bus I know without you accepting me Coulson would never have let me on. Thank you for training me, for teaching me that I can stand up for myself and be more than a hacker in the back of a van. Thank you for being there with me as I tried to get through to Fitz, thank you for holding me together when all I wanted was to fall apart. With any luck this isn't a goodbye for good but if it is I'd like to thank you for all you've done for me.  
Skye

After reading Fitz's part of the letter May was close to tears, she knew the amount of effort it must have taken him to write despite the progress he'd made. Then reading Skye's contribution she couldn't help letting out a small tear. She knew Skye was starting to become more like herself, burying her feelings deep inside herself. This meant for Skye to have bared her heart like that was heart warming.

May knew enough about Fitz to know he'd have gone already, not being an openly emotional person he wouldn't want a long goodbye. Instead May locks the letter in her personal safe she kept with her wherever she went. It held some of her favourite memories to date and as a result was incredibly valuable. She pushed aside a childhood picture, a school certificate and two letters approving the person for S.H.I.E.L.D agent status, to place the letter at the bottom of the safe.

Normally May did a morning work out and after the letter she felt the need to punch something. Arriving at the gym in her yoga pants and a SHIELD top she started with her usual tai chi, by the time she'd finished she felt a lot better having got her whirling emotions in hand. She then started on beating the stuffing out of a punching bag, her merciless punching and kicking was interrupted by Bobbi entering the room.  
"Have you heard?"  
Not being in the mood for a long conversation May replied with, "heard what?"  
"During the night Fitz took Skye, we're currently trying to trace the Quinjet they used to escape."  
"Why exactly is this a problem I believe all SHIELD agents are allowed leaves of absence due to illness."  
"You heard what Sif said Skye could be a valuable asset or enemy if she learns to control her ability."  
"Skye is not an asset she's a SHIELD agent and has earned our respect, she didn't ask for this to happen to her."  
With that May ended the conversation by tossing her towel to the floor and leaving the room.

Stepping into her shower minutes later May couldn't help but berate herself for her outburst, she had a reputation to up hold. Running her hands through her black tresses she set herself up for what was bound to be a long day. Finishing up May got dressed for the day in her usual black combat gear and strapped on her firearm. She left the room and set out to the mess hall for some breakfast.  
Entering the mess hall she could tell the main conversation was about Fitz and Skye's escape. Never before was she more grateful that her bond with the pair was overlooked, right now Simmons looked to be overwhelmed by the looks everyone was giving her even with Trip by her side. May put her misgivings with Simmons aside and picked up her fruit and yogurt to go and join them. Jemma seemed to recognise her unvoiced support and her shoulders rose slightly as she say down. Finishing breakfast May spoke up, "come on Simmons Coulson will want to talk to us all about this, you too Trip."  
"Yeah we'll be with you in a minute."

"She's dangerous and he could be as bad if he gets it in his head he's protecting her. She can shake down buildings and Fitz has the full schematics for the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology. If they decide to go rogue they can be a huge problem for us," she could hear Bobbi having a rant as she came in Coulson's office.  
"Come to your senses Bobbi you've seen Fitz, he isn't capable of betraying SHIELD. SHIELD is his life, it's his family, his mother died a few years ago. SHIELD is all that he has." Said May upon entering the room. In the room were the main team here at the playground, Bobbi, Hunter, Coulson, Mack and Simmons and Trip were just coming through the door.  
"What do you think Simmons? You were the closest to both of them, did either of them hint they might be trying to leave S.H.I.E.L.D."said Coulson,seeing Simmons enter.  
"I'm afraid neither of them were as close to me after the undercover mission in HYDRA. Skye held me responsible for Fitz's mental health deteriorating when I left, she thought it was my fault he got worse."  
"Could it have been because you were at fault, you knew Fitz didn't like change so after a traumatic shock and suffering from hypoxia you abandon him." May was really getting into this, maybe the tai chi didn't help as much as she thought. To be fair this had been boiling up inside since she first saw Fitz stumbling about the dark lab talking to himself. "From your field reports you've never been on an assignment alone, so why now of all times did you think abandoning him was a good idea. I think the answer is obvious you were only thinking of yourself, you wanted a mission and didn't care about the affect your leaving would have on Fitz."  
"Oooookaay I think that's enough hurt feelings for now, we need to decide what we're gonna do." Interrupted Hunter, shocked by May's outburst and Simmons reaction, she was close to tears.  
"We need to decide where they went before we can decide what to do with them," said Mack trying to calm everyone down.  
"What news of the Quinjet they stole?" Said Coulson.  
"The Quinjet had an early form of Fitz's cloaking tech, we got a glimpse of it heading towards the east coast but lost it after some time. It's cloaking tech should fail soon so we'll pick it up then." Said Mack.  
"Right then keep on that we need to get these two back here unharmed, no negotiations." Said Coulson, he could tell Mack and Bobbi were about to argue.  
Just then a technician stumbled through the door, "sir you wanted to know when the cloaking failed, it just has. It's landed on the roof of Pittsburgh train station, one of the largest ones in America."  
Coulson was immediately in command mode," Bobbi get a jet fuelled your taking Hunter and another pilot and getting that jet back, take a support crew too just in case. We don't have the resources to spare, we need it back. While your in the air we'll have the tech crew scour through the CCTV to find out if they boarded a train and if so where they went. May I want you on coordination keep an eye on the local channels see if there's any mention of them or see who's found the jet." May would normally have been angered to not have been sent, but right now she had a plan and needed solitude to enact it. "Hurry if it has no cloaking there's no telling who could have their hands on it by now."  
With that Hunter and Bobbi ran out to kit up and fuel the jet, with a lot of complaining from Hunter at once again being forced to work with Bobbi. Mack and Simmons left to return to the garage and lab respectively, Trip looked to be following Simmons still on his crutches. May stayed behind choosing to coordinate the search from Coulson's office.


	8. Part 1 - Chapter 8

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise as someone else's.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later the jet was in the air winging its way towards the train station, two bickering agents aboard and a confused pilot and support crew. At the station the agents left their jet cloaked and made their way over to the quinjet. Before they made it halfway across the roof they are met by a group of soldiers in full tactical gear emblazoned with the HYDRA logo. All the SHIELD agents increased their speed bringing their guns to bare on the enemy surrounding them. Dodging bullets Hunter began speaking frantically into his communicator.  
"May, where the hell was the warning we're taking fire we need back up, NOW,"shouted Hunter. Bobbi, Hunter and the rest of the team stood back to back, shooting at the HYDRA agents. Unfortunately while they were making their way towards the uncloaked craft Hunter noticed a HYDRA agent attach something to the hull of the quinjet they came in.  
"Oh no you don't," pointing to two of the SHIELD agents, he said,"you two are with me. Bobbi take the rest and get our jet back."  
As much as Bobbi and Hunter argued, they both knew when to put their differences behind them. With this Hunter and his two men changed direction heading back to their quinjet. The HYDRA agents saw the trio coming and activated the device attached to the hull. With an anticlimactic fizzle the device blow and sent sparks dancing across the hull cancelling the jets cloaking making it visible to all. The HYDRA agents didn't get time to enjoy the small victory as seconds later they were met by Hunter's men. A short burst from Hunter's pistol took out the leader in a spluttering cough, then they were upon the enemy. In a flurry of fist and pistols the HYDRA agents were taken down the only casualty on Hunter's team was a gunshot wound to the calf.  
"What the hell is this," said Hunter removing the device, the uninjured agent entered the quinjet to check it over.  
"Everything in here's shot, it must have been an EMP."  
"Right you two keep an eye on the jet I'll see how Bobbi's doing," Hunter said rushing of to see how Bobbi had done.  
As expected Bobbi had just finished of the last of the HYDRA force together with the crew she was with.  
"Awww, couldn't you have left some for me Bob," complained Hunter.  
"When will you grow up," Bobbi sighed in exasperation.  
"That's really offensive, if I wasn't such a confident individual that might have hurt my feelings."  
"Oh for gods sake." Her annoyed look got her a winning smirk from Hunter.  
Their bickering was interrupted by one of the agents who helped Bobbi regain the quinjet.  
"We've received word from base, apparently HYDRA were blocking all external communications, that's why we got no warning. We've done an external diagnosis of the quinjet, it would seem the device shorted out all the electronics. We suspect they were trying to get the schematics for the cloaking technology, up till now we've never seen them with cloaking capabilities. Agent Hunter, base want you and Agent Morse to carry on to the trains final stop, you're the most familiar with the two missing agents. The rest of us are to take the uncloaked quinjets including HYDRA's back to base, along with all the injured," said the leader of the support agents. In a stunning show of efficiency the SHIELD agents cleared all evidence of the fight except the HYDRA agents, they left them in a pile after shooting a few times each with their ICERs to keep them unconscious. A message was then sent to General Talbot regarding the HYDRA agents before they were on their way. Five miles from the station the three planes split up two returning to the playground while Bobbi and Hunter kept flying to the trains final destination.

* * *

To say Hunter was annoyed was an understatement he'd just gone on a pointless mission. Worse still he'd had to spend the whole trip back with an angry Bobbi, he'd had enough of when they were married. They'd arrived at the station and begun searching for Skye and Fitz as the train they were meant to be on disembarked. They were stunned to find them nowhere to be found they'd been fully expecting the pair to be there, only Skye was a field agent and she was only recently promoted.  
"Are we certain the techies didn't cock up and they've got off at an earlier stop?" Hunter said into his mic, his annoyance clearly audible.  
"There's only one stop and they've been checking its CCTV since the train left that station. The train has an average speed of fifty miles an hour so it's unlikely they jumped off," replied May through his earpiece.  
"That's just f*****g fantastic, what a waste of a day."  
"Right Hunter we need the pair of you back at base there's no point sending you anywhere if we don't know where your going."

As soon as she got off the line with Hunter, May began looking through the footage of Fitz and Skye at the station. She watched them get their tickets for New Haven and then followed them as they stood on the platform waiting for their train. She saw Fitz looking for the cameras and finding the blind spot between their lines of sight. May fast forwarded to when their train arrived, it was when another train arrived on the opposite side of the platform that it all clicked for her. They'd got on the other train, straight away she pulled up the trains stops. The train was heading east, May quickly thought of why they'd go east before she remembered Fitz. He would want to help Skye as much a possible so he must be taking her to someone who could help. Since Fitz's hypoxia he'd had a lot of trouble remembering his life before the SHIELD academy, that put Salem centre out of the question, therefore the next most logical place would be the Avengers Tower. He must be taking Skye to see Banner, he made the must sense in May's eyes. He too had difficulty controlling his power, if you could call the Hulk that. Banner was also a doctor with Starks backing so he had the technology to cure her, if she couldn't control her gift. Now what to do with her findings? Most people would be surprised by what she chose to do next, instead of notifying Coulson she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled a number.  
"Hello, Maria Hill speaking," said the voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Hi Maria, its May."  
"I'm assuming from your tone of voice that this isn't a social call."  
"No I'm afraid not I have a protocol 8-9-8. I need you to pass along a message for me."  
"You know I'm not read into protocol 8-9-8 so anything you say has to be approved by Fury, X or the Ambassador."  
"I'm the ambassador so consider yourself read in, now I need you to pass a message onto two people. If my hunch is right they'll be coming into Stark's tower this afternoon, they're both former agents that I need to stay in the wind for the time being. I'm sending you their pictures now."  
"Does Coulson know about this?"  
"He hasn't got the time to be read in at the moment and I fear if I tell him, the information will find its way back to HYDRA."  
"You think he's turned."  
"No, never he's the perfect SHIELD agent, but the amount of leaks we've been having and my trust in some of the agents means I'd rather be safe than sorry. If you talk to Fury on the quiet he'll explain things."  
"Will do, now what's this message I'm passing on."  
"Right then the message is. Mulan says, why not try going home speedy. If he's half the agent I think he is they'll be safe by nightfall, when they've got the message let me know so I can run interference from here. You could be getting a call at the tower from SHIELD, you haven't heard from me if anyone asks, if they push invoke protocol 8-9-8."  
"Who's this Mulan?"  
"This is to go no further, understood."  
"Certainly, I wouldn't dare."  
"It's an old nickname I picked up while working with children in between my time at SHIELD, Fitz was one of them and so should recognise who sent the message."  
"I never took you for someone to work with children."  
"We all find out new things about ourselves when our worlds turn upside down, it was after the Bahrain incident."  
"That makes a lot more sense, can I say again how..."  
"... There's no point, the months away turned out to be one of the best decisions of my life. I got so much from my time there, I'll never regret it. Unfortunately I have to draw this conversation to a close I'm expecting Coulson back any minute."  
"Right then, goodbye. We should really catch up some time. There's this really nice coffee shop opened near the tower."  
"Well I'll look at my schedule and then text you, till then goodbye and thanks."  
Coulson re-entered the room as May put her phone back in her pocket.  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
"Hunter, apparently Fitz and Skye didn't get off at New Haven. I'm about to send a quinjet to scour the tracks to see it there's any sign of them."  
"Yeah do that, dare I admit it I almost want them to stay in the wind. There's so much animosity here I don't want to subject them to it by dragging them back here." With that Coulson left her alone in his office to deploy the quinjets.

That night all the team including Coulson and May were round a table in the mess hall eating a recently bought Chinese takeaway. The usual banter between Bobbi and Hunter was interrupted by May's phone going off in her pocket, taking it out she moved further from the table before answering it.  
"Yeah May here"  
"Hi it's Maria I'm just ringing to say I passed on the message they were picked up ten minutes ago by an Ororo. Do you know her?"  
"Ro' yeah she's an 8-9-8 and a friend. So they're safe now, thanks again."  
"Both of them wanted to thank you for the clue, by the way."  
"It's the least I could do for them."  
"By any chance was Fitz one of the 8-9-8's you spent your sabbatical with."  
"God am I getting that easy to read."  
"Only to me, we have a history after all."  
"Yeah well I better tell the team about our discovery, we'll be round in the morning no doubt. See you then."  
"Bye till then."  
"Bye."  
Returning to the table May sat down and put her phone back away, to be met by a ring of expectant faces.  
"That was a contact of mine, as soon as I knew about Fitz and Skye's escape I put out word to my contacts that I wanted them found. She said that they've been seen entering Stark's Tower, apparently they haven't been seen since."  
"Great, how the hell did they get to New York, that's in totally the wrong direction for New Haven." Said an irate Hunter, "we went to New Haven for no reason."  
"It would appear they didn't get on the train we thought. Either way we now need to decide who's going to investigate."  
"I'm out the question, I'm still dead to the Avengers so I think May should be leader on this mission. It's her contact after all. Would anyone like to request to be on this mission?"  
"Sir can I go on this mission, as May said earlier I haven't been the best friend to either of them and I'd like to make up for that by helping find them."  
"Ok and anyone else."  
"I'd like to go just incase things get out of hand again," said Trip, "I may not have the best of legs but my arms still work."  
"Ok you three can go the rest of us will keep an ear to the HYDRA channels, make sure we're the only ones looking for Fitz and Skye."


	9. Part 1 - Chapter 9

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 9**

* * *

 **This is the chapter which explains Leo's true powers, the hidden truth to his enrolment in SHIELD.**

Disclaimer: the same as the previous chapter or the one before that, I forget.

* * *

Stepping from the SR-71 the trio were met by a bald man in a wheelchair. As they made their way over the man, he spoke up.  
"Welcome back Ororo I see your mission was a success. You've brought us a new student and returned an old one." The man must have seen Skye's look of confusion as he then elaborated. "You are now beneath Charles Xavier's school for gifted and talented youngsters, I am Charles Xavier. The mansion is the retreat for mutants of the world and the base of the X-Men. I hope that's put your minds at ease that I'm not the enemy. Now of to bed the lot of you I'll hear your stories tomorrow, it's getting late. I'd like both of you to have a full physical tomorrow to make sure your not injured. Ororo will guide you to your rooms, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Ororo lead Fitz and Skye to the lift and then to their individual rooms. Both changed and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

The next morning Fitz was woken by a nudge from Charles, "wake up Leo unfortunately you can't eat before seeing the doctor so if you'll put some clothes on we'll meet Skye there, Ororo's getting her."  
Leo sluggishly dragged himself from his bed and over to his bag he'd brought all his possessions in. Slowly he dressed himself in his SHIELD workout T-shirt and a pair of jeans before following Charles out the door and down the hall. Entering the subterranean basement Charles wheeled himself through a door and into a large room filled with medical equipment.  
"Right then Leo here's Dr Jean Grey she's our doctor at the school so your in safe hands. Since we arrived first I think you can be examined first, if you'd hop onto this table we can begin."  
"Hello again Leo its been a long time, have you been getting into trouble again."  
"Erm...er.."  
"Don't worry about it I'll just give you a once over to make sure your healthy."  
By the end of the examination Jean was very confused, she knew about Leo's mutation. It should have healed him by now, even his mental health should have healed by now. That meant something was stopping him healing, she had a hunch that it was a mental problem that was stopping him from using his powers to heal himself. She needed to talk to the Professor about this immediately.  
"Leo can you stay here, I need to talk to the professor about some of the results."  
"Er yeah sure."  
Leaving the room she met with Charles in the corridor.  
"What's the verdict, how is he?"  
"That's what I need to talk to you about, his powers aren't healing him. I'm concerned, his mutation was always subconscious he never had to try. Then there's some of the things he said during the examination, I get the feeling he doesn't remember much of his time here. I mentioned kitty missing him, you know how close they were and he seemed to take a while to remember her."  
"So you think he's been repressing his mutation subconsciously. I'm assuming from that you'd like me to look into his mind and help him to find the reason he's suppressing it and help him through it."  
"Yes please, I'm sure we both remember the old Leo and want him back."  
"Right then I'll see what I can do but only with his permission."  
They both re-enter the room to see Leo anxiously bouncing from one foot to the other.  
"Hello again Fitz, what I didn't say yesterday was that I too am a mutant. My ability is that of telepathy."  
"Looking into people's minds."  
"The very same, now Jean here has said that you don't remember much of your last time here. So she called me to look into your mind and see if together we can help you to remember. I won't look into your head unless you allow me."  
"You think this will really help?"  
"I believe that together we can solve the problem, yes."  
"Ok, let's do this."  
"Right then we'll do this in the medical room next door so Jean can start Skye's physical."  
As Leo and the Professor left the room they walked past Skye an Ororo going in, Leo gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Right Fitz..."  
"Leo please."  
"Ok Leo, I'm going to take your hand and we're going to enter your mind together. When your ready."  
"I'm ready."  
Without further ado the professor took his hand and they were thrust into Fitz's mind. They found themselves in a small container at the bottom of the sea. There were two occupants not including themselves, one was Fitz and another Charles recognised from Fitz's descriptions as Jemma Simmons. They watched as Fitz poured out his heart to Simmons admitting to always having loved her. They then watched as Simmons shattered his heart by admitting to never sharing his feelings. Charles then watched as Fitz put aside the pieces of his heart and give up the air canister to let her live. Charles watched as Fitz pressed the button and the window blew in, he watched Simmons drag the stunned and helpless Fitz up the column of water above. Now he turned to Fitz who was floating next to him close to hyperventilation with fear at all the water surrounding him. Charles turned to him saying, "I think I realise why you can't remember your past and your mutation isn't healing you." This got Fitz's attention despite his fear. "You spent your time in SHIELD pretending to not be gifted and after a while you began to believe it yourself. This made you suppress your mutation to the point it was barely you then found yourself at the bottom of the ocean and your mutation couldn't help you, you locked as many of your memories about it as possible. Then when your soulmate Skye became powered too you began to remember your powers and they've been returning ever since. You can do this Fitz your mutation is truly stunning, you can heal yourself just remember what it felt like to run. To run faster that sound, to feel to wind whistling in your ears as you sprint across the ocean in seconds. Remember the friends you've made here, the family you had, let it all come to the surface."  
As he was saying this he could see the memories rush past them as they floated in mid air. He felt the whoop of joy leave Fitz's mouth as he stood next to Charles watching his memories return. The scene then faded as Charles returned them to their own bodies, sat opposite each other in the otherwise empty medical room. Both were out of breath after their emotional and enlightening experience.  
"I don't feel too good," said Fitz as he fell unconscious and became limp in his chair.  
"Ororo can you come to the second medical room quickly please," shouted Charles urgently.  
Not a minute later Ororo had entered, looking confused.  
"What's happened professor?" Asked Ororo.  
"Fitz and I took a trip down memory lane it rekindled his powers and now they're trying to speed up his healing by putting him in a coma for a short time. I'd just like you to take him into the other medical room so Jean can keep an eye on him, while she checks over Skye. I have a lesson to teach at the moment."  
Ororo picked up Fitz and carried him into the medical examination room and set him down on the bed.  
"Jean?" When she got no response she looked round the room again and spotting Jean near the X-Ray machine went over to her.  
"Jean, do you mind keeping an eye on Leo, he's..."  
Jean interrupted her, saying, "this is concerning if you do this every time you use your powers we're going to have a problem. On the other hand if this is just you stopping your powers by turning it inwards then we can sort that out by training you in how to use them."  
Sensing an end to her monologue, Ororo jumped in saying, "Jean I've put Fitz in a bed in the examination room..."  
"What Fitz is he ok, where is he?"  
"Calm down Skye he's ok. From what the professor said, Fitz is in a coma induced by his mutation to speed up healing him. You can't do anything now and worrying will only make you more stressed. Knowing Fitz he'll be in a hurry to be healed and so as soon as he's better he'll come around. The best thing we can do now is to make sure your fit and healthy, you can see him as soon as your examination is over."  
"Oh ok then, but can you be quick, please."  
"Certainly just a few more tests."

* * *

Ten minutes later jean and Skye returned to the main examination room to see a groggy Fitz sat up in the bed wiping away sleep.  
"Leo!" shouted Skye rushing to his bedside, "how are you, are you ok can you speak?"  
By now Leo was grinning with barely restrained laughter, to stop her from carrying on talking he did the first thing that came to mind and kissed her. Deliberately, Leo stepped of the bed and towards her and put one arm around her waist, pulling her towards him so that their bodies were flush against each other. With his other hand, he gently brushed a loose strand of her hair back from her face, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of her skin - softer than he had imagined - against his fingers. Skye was so focused on her questioning that she didn't see it coming until his lips crashed into hers. Both of them had heard a lot about the first kiss between, but nothing could prepare them for the sheer perfection of it. Their lips moved in perfect synchronicity, both wanting more as their tongues ran across each others battling for dominance. They then let out involuntary moans as their soulmarks burned a glittering silver on their bodies to show the start of their bond. Despite their bodies urging for more they knew they could go no further till they found their third soulmate to complete the bond. Breaking apart they rested their foreheads against each other both breathing heavily.  
Leo couldn't help himself and broke the tension saying, "at least I now have a way of shutting you up that we both enjoy."  
"Why you little... Ergh"  
"But you love me still," said a smiling Leo as he embraced her.  
"Yeah, unfortunately I do," she said also smiling.  
"Hey, what's this unfortunately?"  
"Never mind that how are you not stuttering?"  
"I got better."  
"You can't just say that, it was your mutation wasn't it."  
"How did you..."  
"...Know? Ororo told me how did you keep that from me?"  
"I've been hiding my mutation ever since I joined SHIELD, after the container incident I completely forgot I was ever a mutant. Then with the help from you and Mum I was able to remember my mutant past, even then it only came back in bits and pieces."  
"I am really sorry I couldn't have been more help to you when you needed me."  
"You were help enough when I needed it," Leo then took Skye's hand and dragged her to the door. "Enough of this unhappy talk, I want you to meet some of my friends."  
They left the room and found Ororo and Jean talking just outside the room.  
"Hello you two, have fun?" Said a smirking Jean.  
"We certainly did," said a smiling Fitz, refusing to be embarrassed by Jean.  
"Stop baiting him Jean, neither of them have had any breakfast so that's what needs to happen first" said Ororo kindly.  
They all got into the lift to the main mansion above, coming out they were nearly knocked over by a girl rushing past them.  
"Reyna slow down I'm sure breakfast will still be there when you get there it can't run away."  
"Yeah but with Logan and Piotr here it'll be gone in seconds," the girl, Reyna responded rushing of again.  
"You bet if Piotr's anything how I remember it'll be gone by the time we get there, unless"  
"No running in the corridors Leo," said Ororo sternly.  
"who me?" Said Leo in a faux innocent voice.  
Before she could reprimand him any further, there was a flash and a rush of wind, before both Leo and Skye had vanished.  
"Dare I say it but it's good to have him back," said Jean with a nostalgic smile.  
"I know what you mean it's not quite been the same without him, now we better go, if we wait any longer we'll starve."

One moment Skye was stood next to Leo in the middle of a corridor and the next they stood in front of a door marked Mess Hall.  
"What... How?"  
"D'you mind if I sit down and eat first, that took it out of me."  
Opening the door they entered, finding the first unoccupied table they sit down.  
"Right Skye my mutation is supperspeed I could run round the world in a minute or two if I wanted. When I run I channel something called the speed force which manifests itself as lightening bolts, I was still trying to see if they could be used for other things, mainly electrocuting people."  
"That's amazing, I wish mine was as useful as that, mine just destroys things."  
"So can mine, if I vibrate my body I can reach the right frequency to shatter things. That's actually quite similar to your power, we could see if you can reach the right frequency to make things break. That way you only break the things you want to."

At the end of their breakfast the pair stood before heading to the door. They made it half way before there was a shout of, "Leo is that you?"  
Turning to the voice Leo broke into a huge grin as he caught the flying brunette in his arms.  
"Hi Kitty Kat you've grown since I last saw you."  
"Hey... Am I ever going to grow out of that stupid nickname."  
"Not when I can tease you with it, I've missed you too by the way."  
"Hey of course I've missed you, so are you here to stay or not," at this her face fell becoming nervous.  
"We're here for a good while, Skye needs to learn to control her powers," Skye was watching Kitty as Leo said this. This meant she saw the disappointment in her eyes as she looked between Skye and Leo. Skye would have to think on this. Leo ever the dumb genius saw none of this and started to drag Skye towards the door. "We'll see you later Kitty we've got to meet the professor now."

* * *

"Come in," said the Professor.  
The pair opened the door and entered.  
"Hello you two we've come across some interesting information during your medical exams." This had the pair looking nervously at each other. "Don't look like that its nothing major, while we were checking your blood Skye, we found that you don't have the X-gene."  
"What I'm not a mutant?"  
"No, in fact your nothing I've ever seen before, that isn't to say you can't stay here you are still gifted so your more than welcome to stay."  
This reassured Skye no end, she knew Leo would go with her in a heartbeat and she could already feel how at home he felt.  
"To avoid any prejudice we will be describing you as a mutant there's no need to confuse the students. I will with your permission tell the X-Men about your situation so that they can keep an eye out for any similar people in their travels."  
"Yeah I'd like that, thank you."  
"Now we know you two are staying, why don't you sort out your room before lunch then we'll introduce you to everyone after."

* * *

Thank you to all the reviews, they really make me want to write all the more. Prizes (Imaginary) will be given to the first one to get the inspiration for Leo's gifts.


	10. Part 1 - Chapter 10

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

 **The inspiration for Leo's gifts is The Flash, so well done to all those who got that correct.**

 **Patricia: I'm Afraid you'll have to wait till a few chapters to find out the third person. Kitty is jealous, this is because her friend Leo vanished for a few years and then came back with another girl.**

* * *

"Right I'm sorry if I gave Coulson the impression that I'd need back up, I don't. The contact I'm meeting is one of my oldest friends, we go back a long way. If you two would give us some privacy I'll contact you when we've finished then we can return to the playground. Consider this an afternoon off."  
May didn't leave the pair much choice as she walked if seamlessly blending into the crowd.  
"Well it looks like its just you and me," said Trip.

After doubling back to make sure the other two weren't following her May headed for the coffee shop Maria had directed her to. Sure enough when she get there maria was already there in the corner waiting for her.  
"Afternoon Maria."  
"Hello Melinda, I got you your usual coffee assuming your staying long enough to finish it."  
"Look you know the last time we did this I was midway through a covert op, I don't see how you take it personally when I have to rush of to maintain my cover."  
"That's not the point..."  
"No the point is that I didn't tell you I was leaving I just left. I've said I'm sorry, how could I make it up to you?"  
"Hmmm now how can I misuse this power I have over you," Maria said laughing. Very few people in the world who knew May would even dream of teasing her let alone getting away with it.  
"I'll leave those thoughts to you," May was smiling though. "In the meantime what can you tell me about Leo and Skye."  
"Well they made quite an impression on Thor, he's been determined to find them after they told him how Skye got her powers. Something he called a Diviner."  
"Oh shit,"  
"Yeah, he managed to get Stark to find everything he could about the jet they flew of in."  
This had May smiling, though still nervously.  
"Why, you happy. You know Stark he'll pull down the specs then follow them till he finds the source."  
"I'm smiling because I helped set up half the dummy accounts used in hiding where the money came from. So there's very little chance of him finding where it all links."  
"And what happens if he manages to link them all to you?"  
"So far as any database is concerned I don't exist, Skye's managed to wipe us all from the Internet. She's got a standing virus to wipe us all from the CCTV cameras."  
"Quite an intelligent girl then,"  
"Oh yes, if there was even a small chance of any of my children ending up like either of them I'd consider procreating."  
"Well after your last attempt I think you'd need to find your soulmate this time."  
"Yes," she still remembered the mess of her previous attempted marriage.  
"Well if you don't get caught by Stark, there's a good chance they won't be found for some time. That jet has Stark stumped."  
"Good they're safe for now, that's the main thing."  
"Now your going to explain to me how you know the mutants, especially the boarding school. I never took you for a teacher."  
Before she could answer, May's phone rang in her pocket. She read it before standing, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone that explanation, the playgrounds defences have been breached."  
Maria stood too, "I can see if I've any contacts that can meet you there."  
"No, thank you but I don't want your cover to be blown on my account. I'll take Trip and Simmons and see if we can't go in covertly and take it back. If anything goes wrong I'll contact you then."  
"And what if you can't contact me," sounding worried.  
"You know me I'll find a way, keep the old channels clear."  
"Right then, will do."  
"Bye Maria it's been good to catch up we'll certainly have to do it again."  
"I agree I can't wait."  
With that they walked from the coffee shop and into the street, there they split Maria returning to Stark's tower. May walked toward the building she'd landed on, while calling Trip and Simmons to tell them to meet her at the jet.  
"Trip, is Simmons there. We've got a code red. The playgrounds been attacked meet me at the Quinjet, quickly. We need to get airborne as soon as possible," she closed the phone rushing to the jet. If she could finish the preflight checks before Trip and Simmons arrived they could get in the air that much quicker.

Getting into the jet May booted up the internal computer, then started to check the flaps and thrusters. Seconds after she'd finished the preflight checks, Trip and Simmons rushed into the jet, assumedly they'd had to run to make it in time. With everyone onboard May set of back to the Playground as fast as she could.


	11. Part 1 - Chapter 11

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm going on holiday this week and I couldn't leave you without something to read. I'm therefore going to add two chapters to tide you over till I'm back.**

 **A huge thanks to Patricia, its reviews like yours which make me keep writing and adding chapters.**

 **Once again I don't own things that aren't mine.**

* * *

Leo and Skye found their way back to Fitz's room without an escort this time, as everyone was in class. They entered Fitz's room, the same one he used when he was at the mansion six years ago.  
"erm do you errr..."  
"Yes I am sleeping in here with you, but we're waiting for our third soulmate before doing anything."  
"Oh erm ok."  
With that sorted out he sped round the room putting everything away and before she knew it everything was done.  
"Come on, I'll show you around," he made to pick Skye up.  
"No, I got a headache last time, so we're walking at normal speeds."  
"Awww, but its sooo slow," whined Leo.  
"Yes but it doesn't give me a headache, now are you going to show me round your childhood home or am I going to have to find someone else to do it?"  
"No I will, come on."  
Three hours later Skye was beginning to see just why Leo loved this place so much. He'd shown her the garden which stretched on forever it seemed, then there was the ancient house which was bursting with character. He then showed her the underground garage and the base of the X-Men.  
"Here's where we all kept our suits between missions," said Leo as they stepped into a large changing room directly attached to the hangar. Around the periphery of the room there were suits hanging next to gym style lockers.  
"This ones Ororo's or Storm's, that's her code name," he pointed to a black leather jumpsuit with a silver cape attached to the shoulders.  
"This ones Scott's we've still got to meet him," this suit didn't have a cape and had red seams adding colour to the otherwise black leather suit.  
"Who's is this?" Said Skye from across the room pointing at a maroon suit complete with mask, it had a circular logo on the chest with a lightening bolt going through it. The suit had lightening bolt designs going down the arms, legs and chest.  
"I didn't think they kept it."  
"Wait, you mean..."  
"Yes, this is my suit," said Leo coming from across the room to look at it with fondness.  
"But that means... Your the Speedster."  
"Errr... Yes I went by that name the few times I helped the X-Men."  
"Your the reason I got interested in the supernatural, I saw you one day saving people including me, I wanted to know who you were so I could thank you."  
"It's funny how the world works, I always wanted to meet someone I helped."  
"Come on my hero I think it's time for lunch."  
"Of course my damsel in distress," he replied with a smirk.

By the time they made it to the mess hall Leo was complaining about not being able to carry Skye and shorten the journey.  
"No I won't, I had a headache watching everything flash past me."  
Kitty came up to them from one of the corridors leasing to the mess hall.  
"What's he trying to persuade you to do."  
"He seems to think walking is too slow for him."  
"Your not starting that argument again Leo," then turning to Skye she said, "does he do that thing where he talks a mile a minute then looks at you as though you should know what he's on about."  
"Yeah he seems to forget that not all of us are engineering protégées."  
"He did the same when he was here, he'd explain something in really technical terms no one could understand, then have to repeat it in normal people's language."  
"I can see this being the start of a wonderful friendship," said Skye following Kitty back to her table.  
"Hey," said Leo completely at a loss to what had happened, realising he was being left he sped up to take the last seat on the table. As he got to the table Kitty was introducing everyone to Skye.  
"This is Rogue, Piotr and that's Bobby. This is Skye she's new and some of you know Leo."  
"So your the Leo Katherine keeps talking about," this turned Kitty's face red.  
Noticing this Bobby decided to join in, "yeah she's been driving us all mad asking the professor if he could contact you and get you to visit."  
"Hey, you two stop. I want to know more about ."  
Before anyone could comment, Professor Xavier brought the rooms attention to him.  
"Good afternoon everyone, soon I'll let you get back to your delicious lunch, but first I have a few announcements to make. First we have a new student and a returning one. Now Skye if you'd stand up so everyone can see you, this is Skye she's only recently found out she's a mutant. Next is someone I'm sure most of you will remember he left to join SHIELD but has since returned, welcome back Leo Fitz." At this Leo stood up and most of the mutants started clapping. At all the attention Leo sat down, shrinking in his seat.  
After this the room returned to their meals, Kitty and Skye started a conversation about computers. Instead Leo started a conversation with Bobby, Rogue, John and Piotr about their powers. Bobby had the power to create ice and snow and create sculptures from it. Rogue explained how she had the ability to leach people's powers from mutants and then use them. John explained his power was controlling fire though grudgingly admitted that he can't create the fire. Piotr shows them his organic metal form.

Following lunch all the students returned to their classed except for Leo and Skye. They went to the garden where Jean had agreed to meet them. Once there jean began to talk Skye through the calming rituals she used to keep her telekinesis under control. By the end of their session Skye had been given a list of exercises to do to help her keep her cool. It was Jean's idea that if used regularly Skye's powers wouldn't feel the need to burst forth when she got angry. Through the week Skye became better at controlling her powers till she could send out a seismic wave to throw people from their feet. Leo spent the week either running in the danger room to build up his stamina and speed, or outside working on his phasing abilities. It was during one of these outdoor sessions that Leo had a run in with Ororo. He was practicing his quick dodging with Jean who was telekinetically throwing tennis balls at him.  
"Come on Jean you can do better than that," said Leo cockily.  
"I've got a challenge for you Leo," said Ororo's voice from the side lines.  
"Yeah ok," said Leo suspiciously.  
"Right then without leaving the area of the tennis courts and without phasing I want you to avoid the rain. When you don't, I want you to think about where you've been going wrong."  
Now Leo knew there was something wrong, Ororo wasn't normally this confident. None the less he got into position in the centre of the court.  
"3...2...1..." And the heavens opened.  
Leo took of running round the courts, despite his best efforts he was drenched in minutes. After five minutes the rain stopped and Leo was left on the ground in the middle of the court. Walking up to him Ororo knelt over him and said, "I hope you've learnt something."  
"Don't get overconfident."  
"Not actually, try again"  
"You can't dodge everything."  
"Almost, there will come a time where you can't dodge and that's the time to use your brain not your speed. I also want you to cheat, if your life depends on it there are no rules. You fight to live," with that she stood up and left him to his thoughts.


	12. Part 1 - Chapter 12

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 12**

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday, which every student knew meant the traditional 'murderball' game. Murderball was a no holds bared basketball game, for this reason it was only open to the older students. The students were allowed to use all their powers at their disposal, any injuries were instantly taken off the pitch and treated. Because of his status as a former student Leo was allowed to play, as was Skye. Beginning the game Leo was on the same side as Rogue, Bobby and Piotr. Against them there was John, Skye and Kitty, Ororo was also on their team to make up the numbers. All were dressed in protective gear including gloves except for Piotr, due to the increase in his size when he changed form the gear would be ripped apart. Beginning the game Leo got the ball and sprinted to the oppositions basket aiming to score before anyone noticed unfortunately his soulmate knew him too well. Skye sent a shockwave at the ground causing it to raise up in a large wave, Leo staggered and tripped falling to the ground. In the process he dropped the ball, it was picked up by Skye who used her seismic powers to propel the ball across the pitch to John who was waiting near Leo's team's net. John threw the ball at the net but midway it was shot down by a shard of ice thrown by Bobby. Piotr picked up the ball as it rebounded and took of running towards the net, he saw Skye infront of him and so took on his armoured form. He made it two metres from the net before he was struck by a bolt of lightening, due to his armoured form the electricity was magnified and he was knocked unconscious.  
"Stop," called The Professor, "because Piotr can no longer play Ororo will withdraw to keep the teams even."  
Kitty picked up the ball and started running staying phased to defend from attacks, unfortunately she forgot about Leo. He sped from across the room and just as he was about to hit Kitty he too phased allowing him to touch Kitty. Hitting her broke her concentration and they tumbled to the floor. Rolling over and over they eventually came to a stop, Kitty lying atop Leo. Kitty couldn't help but blush at their position as she looked into Leo's blue eyes, she blushed further when she realised how long she'd been staring into his eyes.  
"Point!" Shouted Professor Xavier.  
Looking up the pair saw that Skye and John had managed to score. Leo ever the competitive soul saw the ball re-enter the field of play and took of, shouting as he went. "Bobby take out John's fire, Rogue think you can keep an eye on Skye." Once he got an affirmative from both of them he took off. First he ran to Rogue removing one of his gloves he pressed it to her face saying, "see what you can do with that." He then sped of again, seeing Bobby had John in hand he ran straight for the ball and promptly managed to score with everyone else distracted.  
"Murderball rules state that the next point wins," shouted Professor Xavier to the joy of the crowd. When the ball came down Rogue channeled the remaining speed from Leo and leapt at it. Picking it up she straight away threw it to Bobby who batted it with a huge hand made of ice. Leo decided to run interference and so was keeping both Kitty and Skye distracted. He ran round both of them making Skye shoot her powers of trying to catch him completely forgetting to shoot the ground. Leo ran behind Kitty, this meant that when Skye shot at him she hit Kitty instead. During their earlier fight Bobby had managed to freeze John's lighter fluid leaving him defenceless. Rogue sped ahead and caught the ball slamming it into the net to win the game for them.  
"Rogue has scored bringing this game of Murderball to a close. Any injuries need to be tended to by Dr Grey immediately no arguing. After everyone has freshened up we'll meet in the mess hall for lunch, so of with you all."

* * *

Once lunch was over Ororo asked Leo to help her with a class on science. This left Skye with Kitty who had a free period from her foundation IT class. Leaving the mess hall together Skye said, "come on I've got something to show you," and lead Kitty towards Leo and her room.  
"Hey where we going."  
Getting through the door Skye closed it behind them and lead Kitty to the bed.  
"I've seen the way you look at Leo it's not the siblingly way he looks at you. I know how you feel he's so easy to love, he worms his way into your heart without trying." Here Skye made to comfort Kitty resting her hand on her shoulder. When she did she felt a spark travel up her arm to her soulmark warming her up from inside.  
"Oh my god, I knew I was right, I'm a genius."  
"Wait you felt that too, what was it."  
"That Kitty Kat was the formation of a soulbond."  
"But it can't be your bonded to Leo."  
"What I failed to tell you is that there's a third person in our bond, that person it would appear is you."  
"But... Bu... Erm"  
"I'm glad your taking this as well as is to be expected, now why don't we have some good old girl talk."  
"Err...umm...ok"  
"Good I want to know what made you stop thinking of Leo as a brother, there must have been something."  
"Do I have to its a bit embarrassing?"  
"Pwease," said Skye doing her best pout.  
"Oh fine, it happened one day when Leo was practicing his mutation he got it into his head that he could phase, that's pass through objects. That's my mutation by the way," to prove it she phased her hand through the bed beneath them. "What happened was he phased but forgot to also phase his clothes. I was having a lie in when he came falling through the roof of my room, which was beneath his, and landed on the floor. As I said he phased out of his clothes meaning I got a full view of him, before he realised and flashed back to his room."  
"Awwww now I'm soooo jealous, the closest I ever got was a rubbish picture of him while he was playing poker."  
Getting into the spirit of their girly chat Kitty asked, "poker?"  
"Leo had the really good idea of cheating by giving me some X-ray glasses that could see his opponents cards. Stupid me pointed out that that would mean I could see through his clothes, straight away he ran off so I only got a passing glance."  
"We make quite a pair don't we."  
"That we do Kitty Kat."  
"Somehow I don't mind it when you say that."  
"You do realise that in order for a full soulbond to form Leo has to see you as more than just a sibling."  
"That'll be hard, he's annoyingly stubborn."  
"There's a very easy way of doing it."  
"You don't mean..."  
"... Oh yes I do," said Skye grinning like Cheshire Cat. "We need to jump him. Unfortunately this needs planning so we can't jump him straight away we need to wait for the right moment."


	13. Part 1 - Chapter 13

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Authors note: Yay I have Wi-Fi here's another chapter I couldn't wait to show you all.**

 **I don't own anything that's not mine.**

 **Thank you to aoslover2001 and Skyeward MusicLover for the reviews. Don't worry Idril-Lune there'll be more to come.**

* * *

Stood on the gantry watching May, Trip and Simmons disappear into the sky, Bobbi took her phone out of her pocket.  
Inputting a number from memory she spoke into it, "this is mockingbird, we've caught a break. Yeah May, Trip and Simmons are on a mission, they're talking to one of Mays contacts about Fitz and Skye."  
There was talking from the other end of the phone.  
"I think we should move straight away call them all in and get them here, we need to move in fast and quiet if we're to get the toolbox."  
More talking.  
"Yes sir, I'll go straight for the toolbox, try and catch him unawares."  
More taking, this time for longer.  
"Yes sir, I'll get Mack on it."  
With that she hung up and called Mack, "Mack its Bobbi, yeah, it's time. Gonzales wants you to meet them at the hangar and lead them in from there."  
Mack responds, then Bobbi replies, "yeah I thought that. Good luck."  
Hanging up she replaced her phone in her pocket and set off for Coulson's office.

Meanwhile Mack set of from his workspace in the garage to the hangar. He made it just in time to open the hangar doors letting the four cloaked quinjets into the hangar. Once the jets had landed groups of troops disembarked from them, all came to a stop in front of an elderly oriental man, this was Gonzales.  
He stood with the air of authority as he surveyed his troops, "right I want you to hit them hard and fast. Remember ICERs only, we'll talk them to our side later. Right now our priority is to capture this base."  
With that he sent the agents of to their predesigned locations.

"Hi sir, how's May doing?" Said Bobbi joining him in his office. Looking around she was pleased to see Coulson was on his own.  
"She's still on her way there, she says she'll contact us as soon as she has anything..." Bobbi didn't let him finish as she brought out her gun and levelled it at Coulson.  
"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid your going to have to surrender and give me Fury's toolbox."  
Turning Coulson saw Bobbi's gun, "what, why?"  
"I'm afraid how you've been running SHIELD has left much to be desired by the organisation I work for."  
"An who is that?"  
"Keep your hands where I can see them, REAL SHIELD believe in transparency not Fury's outdated method of compartmentalism it's..."  
Unfortunately it was too late before she realised Coulson had been stalling.  
"...right Coulson I've got the report, what..."  
Without thinking Bobbi turned and shot Hunter. He fell to the floor, unconscious, like a marionette which had its strings cut. This gave Coulson enough time to close the distance between them. He jumped at her, he stepped on the hand holding her gun pointing it clear of him then brought his elbow round to impact her chin dazing her. In her daze she dropped the gun, stepping back they both got into their chosen stances before Bobbi broke first closing the distance once again and attacking Coulson in a flurry of blows. Unfortunately she had misjudged Coulson who was keeping up with her punches and even managing to land some of his own. Unfortunately the fight came down to experience as Bobbi over stretched and left her body open for a clear shot. Coulson didn't disappoint as he floored her with a punch to the solar plexus, she fell unconscious to the floor all the air driven from her lungs. Seeing her go down and not come up Coulson rushed over to Hunter to check his vitals, he was relieved to find a pulse signifying he was shot by an ICER. He then returned to his desk where he removed Fury's toolbox from the safe and collected some of the more sensitive information. He then picked up the still unconscious Hunter and dragged him over to the emergency lift, activating it they were whisked away to relative safety.

Groaning Bobbi woke sore from her unexpected unconsciousness, she looked round the room to find it empty. Further searching found the safe hidden in the desk which was empty.  
'Shit, no sign of Fury's toolbox, Gonzales wasn't going to be happy.'

Sure enough he wasn't happy.  
"How is it Bobbi that you can't take down Coulson."  
"He caught me by surprise," she tried to defend herself.  
"You were meant to have the element of surprise and yet you still couldn't capture him."  
He turned storming of in anger, "lets hope not everyone has failed their objectives."  
Dejectedly Bobbi walked over to Mack, "how did your end go?"  
"Not too bad, we managed to capture all the staff they're ready for the board to talk to."  
"Oi you two I want you to be ready for May when she arrives two friendly faces should put her of her guard."  
The two sensibly decided not to argue and so made their way quickly and quietly to the hangar to await May.

* * *

On May's Quinjet it was a flurry of action.  
"Right the message I got from Coulson said that Bobbi has turned and something called REAL SHIELD has taken the playground. He managed to escape with Fury's toolbox and Hunter and they're now holed up in a safe house. When we get there I'll engage and destruct as many of them as possible, I want you two to try and get as many of the staff to help us. We don't have the numbers to take back the playground on our own, we'll need them." With her speech over she began strapping a second ICER to her left thigh along with two stun grenades.  
"Well come on, get your equipment they're likely to shoot first ask questions later and I personally would like to shoot back."  
Having said her bit May returned to the cockpit to navigate the mountains leading up to the playground.

She left Trip to help Simmons strap a weapon on.  
"Come here let me help you with that."  
"Thanks Trip."  
"Don't worry I've got your back, nothing will happen."  
"I'm more worried about Bobbi turning, I never took her for HYDRA."  
"Well Coulson said the group called themselves REAL SHIELD so they're probably not HYDRA," standing back he looked her over before saying, "lookin' good darlin'."  
they were interupted by May saying, "we're coming into land now so make sure your suited and ready."

On landing May exited the quinjet through the rear door while Trip and Simmons went through the escape hatch in the floor. May was met by Bobbi and Mack while the other two managed to make it out of the hangar without being accosted.  
"Welcome back, what did your contact have to say about Fitz and Skye?" Asked Bobbi on seeing May come down the slope out of the Quinjet.  
"You can drop the act now, Coulson managed to send a message," she saw as Bobbi's face fell.  
"In that case I'm assuming you know about REAL SHIELD, they were set up after the fall of SHIELD they're centred on the idea of transparency instead of compartmentalism."  
"That just sounds like your trying to justify your traitorous attack on us all."  
"How much do you really trust Coulson," said a voice from behind Mack and Bobbi. The two agents parted to reveal an elderly man in suit and tie.  
"With my life," said May in an instant.  
"Then he'd trust you?"  
"Yes," she said, nervous of where he was going with this conversation.  
"So you would know why Coulson has been purchasing bunks, arms and building material. All things needed in building another base."  
Bobbi then spoke up, "we think he's building an army of powered people."  
"What, no he wouldn't."  
"Can you explain why he wouldn't tell you his plans."  
"Let me take control of the playground, I'll find out what he's been up to by your own admission I know him very well. I may be able to find out what he's been doing."  
"Very well I'll leave this base under your control, the board will remain here for now. I'll be back in a few days, to sort some things out with you and get a report from you."  
"Right then," with that she took out her phone and after dialling a number put it to her ear. "Trip, yeah, meet me at Coulson's office. We've come to an accord, I'll explain when I see you."  
Turning to the trio she said, "I assume we're done here."  
"Yes we are."  
May didn't give them any time to say anything further as she stormed away.

The meeting with Trip and Simmons went better than planned, as soon as she revealed she had been allowed to stay in charge of the playground their nerves had been aswaged. When Coulson's secretive buying was revealed they both agreed to help her find the source and reason behind it.


	14. Part 1 - Chapter 14

**Runaway Home - Part 1 ~ Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Just got back of holiday and now that I've got reasonable internet connection I thought I'd post the next chapter.**

 **This is the last chapter in part one and will signify the start to the action, hope you all enjoy. Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting. When you're reviewing please tell me what you think of the idea of leo with multiple females.**

* * *

The following day dawned bright and cloudless, the perfect day for the teacher's planned trip to the local museum. All the teachers and all the student were planning to go, all that is except Leo and Skye.  
"Come on Leo, you too Skye you've got to come its amazing. There's so many animals, admittedly they're dead but they all look so real." Said Kitty excitedly.  
"I'm really sorry but we don't want to get dragged back to SHIELD, we can't risk them having some sort of facial recognition on the CCTV. We can't go back now after all the friends we've made," here Skye pointed to Kitty and all their friends who were trying to persuade them to go.  
"I can see there's nothing we can do to persuade you to come with us, so all I'm gonna say is don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said Rogue grinning.  
Once all the students had left, Skye dragged Leo in front of the television aiming to catch up on some of her favourite soaps.  
"Come on Leo its only a few episodes knowing you you'll be asleep in minutes you won't watch much."  
Sure enough Leo was asleep laying on the sofa with his head in Skye's lap.  
"Poor Leo, we have had an eventful week haven't we."  
There was a murmured yes in response, "hush your meant to be asleep."  
Unfortunately their relaxing day wasn't to be, around midday the students all piled back into the mansion in a flurry of action and talking.  
"What's happening?" Groaned Leo raising his head from the sofa.  
"Hell if I know," said Skye, "lets find out."  
"No no no don't move," whined Leo.  
"We've got to if we want to know what's happening."  
"Fine."  
Stumbling to their feet the pair made their way to the professor's office hoping to find someone who knew what was going on. Coming up to Charles' door they heard the sound of the news playing in the corner of the room. Opening the door they were met by all the teachers stood around the television watching the news.  
"The attacker is reported to be a mutant, who managed to evade the White House's security and attack the president. It is currently thought the mutant was working alone but no idea how it evaded the security. We'll have more on this as it unfolds, until then back to you Christine."  
"I'm gonna be the first one to say shit," said Leo closing the door behind them.  
"This smells of Magneto," said Scott distastfully.  
"No, I disagree it goes against everything he wants to achieve."  
"Only if he failed, if he managed it he could push through a mutant sympathetic president."  
"The risks are too great he would have sent the Brotherhood to get the job done, the news said that the mutant was working alone. I agree we should speak to Eric see what he knows, he's always had the uncanny ability to know things he shouldn't. In the meantime I'll try and find the mutant and send some of you to collect him. When I first tried to find him, his mind was clouded, I'll try again and hopefully get a reading on him."  
This appeared to be the end of the meeting so the teachers, Leo and Skye left Charles in his office.

* * *

"It was close, wasn't it? Closer than anyone's admitted," said Stryker voice portraying nothing of his true feelings. He studied the indent left by the knife of the would be assassin, as President McKenna poured two glasses of Brandy.  
"What do you need, William?"  
"Just your authorization...for a special operation."  
The President sighs, somehow he knew Stryker wanted something. "And somehow I thought you were here to talk about school reform."  
"Funny you should say that."  
An assistant let in Senator Kelly looking as suave as usual, except for a more feminine air to him.  
"Senator."  
"Mr. President. Thanks for having me," replied the senator, shaking hands.  
"I don't believe you two have met. Senator Kelly, this is William Stryker. His department has been dealing with the mutant phenomenon since...before my time."  
"As I recall, you were a staunch supporter of the Registration Act, Senator...but it seems your ideas on the mutant problem have changed recently." Said Stryker.  
"For the best, I hope."  
"I thought the Senator's point of view would be worthwhile...particularly during this crisis."  
"If you think that's appropriate..."  
"So, what are you proposing, Mr. Stryker?"  
Placing a sheath of surveillance photos on the President's table Stryker begins to say, "We've managed to gather evidence of a mutant training facility in the Salem region of upstate New York.  
"Where did you get this information?"  
"Interrogation of one of the mutant terrorists from the Liberty Island incident."  
"Eric...Eric Lensherr? You have access to him?"  
"My group developed the technology that built his plastic prison-but it appears I'm not the only one with access to him," he said throwing down a picture of Charles Xavier. "This is Charles Xavier, leader of this training facility, and a longtime associate of Mr. Lensherr. Apparently, Xavier has friends in the Justice Department and has paid Lensherr several visits," he says hand over more photos.  
Looking at him suspiciously, kelly says, "this facility is a school."  
"Sure it is," throwing down more photos. In some of them, the basketball court opens up to reveal the X-Jet.  
"What's that?"  
"It's a jet."  
"What kind of jet?"  
"We don't know-but it comes up out of the basketball court," said Stryker as though talking to a petulant child. Noticing the presidents nervous look Stryker continues, "If we'd have been allowed to do our jobs before this incident..."  
McKenna holds up a hand, he'd heard enough. He turns away from the others, thinking while Kelly looks nervous shifting in his seat.  
"Listen, William...You enter. You detain. You question. But the last thing I want to hear is that we've spilled the blood of an innocent mutant child. You understand?"  
"Hey...only if they shoot first, Mr. President."

* * *

Leaving Charles' office Leo and Skye walked through the entrance hall, aiming for the library to meet with Bobby and Rogue. Before they got through the entrance hall they came across Rogue who ran into the hall and up to a man who'd just entered.  
"Logan."  
"You miss me kid?"  
"Not really," she replied smiling.  
"Who's this," asked Logan.  
"This is my..."  
"I'm her boyfriend," interrupted Bobby.  
Skye felt she had to interrupt, "oooh Rogue, why didn't you tell us, we could have double dated."  
"And you are?"  
"Oh, he's Leo and I'm Skye, we're friends of Rogue's."  
"So boyfriend, how do you guys..."  
"We're working on that."  
Before Skye could pick up on this nugget of information, Ororo who was coming down the stairs said, "you've arrived just in time."  
"For what," said Logan suspiciously.  
"We need a babysitter, Jean and I are getting the Blackbird in the air to look for this would be assassin. If your looking for the Professor he's headed for Cerebro if your quick you should be able to catch him." With that she kept walking to the basement.  
"I'd better catch the Prof kid, I'll see you later."

* * *

Sitting at Cerebro's controls Charles tilted his head to one side. "Logan, my repeated requests about smoking in the mansion notwithstanding, continue smoking that in her...and you will spend the rest of your days under the belief that you are a six-year-old girl."  
Logan who had just stepped through the entrance pulled the cigar from his mouth looking nervous. "You'd do that?"  
"I'll have Jean braid your hair."  
Seeing no other option Logan stubbed the cigar into his hand grimacing in pain before putting what remained of the cigar in his pocket. Logan stepped forward onto the platform as the door closed. Xavier put on the helmet, as Cerebro hummed to life, Logan couldn't help but look around skeptically.  
"You want me to leave?"  
"No. Just-don't move."  
A deep throb quickly builds and the walls fall away into pitch blackness, the blackness is interspersed with small pinpricks of light. The lights abruptly pull straight down with stomach lurching speed. In seconds, both Logan and Xavier are standing inside a giant image of the earth, rotating above them. The mental whispers of billions of people fill the chamber. Ghostly images float around them-a woman carrying groceries. A man hailing a cab. A child riding a bike. They're holographic representations of people going about their daily routine. Some are tinted white, others a deep red. There are billions of them. Logan stares in awe. In the distance, dotted across the continents are sparkling red and white lights, like stars fallen to Earth. The white lights far outweigh the red ones.  
"Those lights represent every living person on the planet. The white lights are humans..." Suddenly, the white lights fade, along with the white holographic figures, leaving only the red ones. "...and these are the mutants. You see, we're not as alone as you think."  
"I found the base at Alkali Lake...there was nothing there."  
Xavier is focused on the lights, which again fade, leaving only a red line along the East Coast.  
"This broken line represents the path of the mutant who attacked the President. I'm finding it hard to lock on to him."  
"Can't you just... concentrate... harder?"  
"If I wanted to kill him, yes."  
Cerebro zooms in closer, revealing a blinking red light in Boston. Cerebro zooms in even closer revealing the holographic image of Nightcrawler, crouched on his knees, praying.  
"...it looks like he's finally stopped running. There."  
Xavier closed his eyes obviously having found what he's looking for. Suddenly, the lights collapse on themselves, leaving Logan and Charles stood back on the catwalk.  
"I need you to read my mind again." "I'm afraid the results will be the same as before."  
"We had a deal."  
"Logan, the mind is not a box to be simply unlocked and opened, it's a beehive with a million separate compartments. I don't doubt that your amnesia and...skeletal enhancements are connected, but..."  
"Spare me the lecture. I'm not one of your students."  
"Logan, sometimes there are things the mind needs to discover for itself," said Xavier trying to placate Logan. It didn't seam to work as Logan became more pissed off than before.  
"I promise we'll talk more when I return. If you'd be so kind to watch over the children tonight, Scott and I are going to pay an old friend a visit."  
As Xavier left the room Logan scowled and relit his cigar.

* * *

In the cockpit of the futuristic jet Jean is staring at the console, lost in a daze. Next to her Ororo is on the radio with the Professor.  
"I'm sending the mutant's coordinates to you now. Once you land, you'll have to rely on your skills to track him."  
Jean stares at the controls, concentrating. Then the air speed indicator begins to increase. The engine roars louder...  
"Let's hope he cooperates," says Ororo.  
"Yes, for his sake. Good luck," with that he cuts the transmission. The roar of the engine peaks and BOOM! The jet breaks the sound barrier  
"Jean?"Jeans jolts like she was just caught napping.  
"Sorry," Jean slowing the jet down. Storm looks at her, worried.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little...off."  
Storm is skeptical. She teases, "Maybe it's just that Logan's back in town."


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. I'm releasing the next three together because they're very short. As always if it seems familiar I probably don't own it and if in doubt I don't own it either. Part two is full of action so I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Senator Kelly approaches a non-descript federal building. He walks behind a series of large columns and briefly disappears from sight. But instead of the Senator emerging from the other side, it is Yuriko Oyama. Yuriko enters the building, passing by employees on their way out for the night. She walks past a janitor vacuuming the floor, and presses her palm against a hand scanner. The door is marked Stryker's Office unlocks.  
As Yuriko shuts the door and walks past a glass wall, as she does she transforms. Her suit melts into blue reptilian skin with scales and red hair, Mystique. She sits in front of the computer and turns it on. On the monitor it read: VOICEPRINT IDENTIFICATION.  
In Stryker's voice, Mystique said, "Stryker, William"  
The monitor then read: ACCESS GRANTED.  
She selects "Recent Items" from a menu and finds a folder labeled "LENSHERR." Inside it, she opens a series of files: A mugshot and profile of Magneto, layouts of the plastic prison, and a series of employee photos, finally settling on Mitchell Laurio. Mystique smiles and hits a key. A printer next to her hums to life. As the files print, Mystique's eyes wander to another folder labeled "143." Curious, she opens it. Her smile fades. On the monitor: Surveillance photos of Xavier's mansion, files about Nightcrawler, diagrams of Cerebro, and finally a map showing the layout of a massive base. Mystique scrolls down and finds the location labeled CLASSIFIED. She hits "PRINT" again.

Meanwhile in the lobby the real Yuriko presses her palm against the hand scanner.  
As the last page finally comes out the office door clicks open causing Mystique to look up startled. Yuriko enters, and walks to the desk. Nothing appears out of order, Mystique has vanished. She unlocks a drawer with a set of keys then pulls out some files, an ID badge, sunglasses, a plastic gun, and puts them all into a briefcase. She suddenly hears a noise behind her and whips around to see a janitor, holding a trash can full of paper. She glares at him.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Estoy eliminando la basura."  
Yuriko looks at him, still puzzled.  
"Garbage," said the janitor apologetically backing out of the room.  
Moments later Mystique/the janitor walks down the hall carrying a wastebasket full of freshly printed files. As he leaves, he passes the identical janitor, who stares, dumbfounded.


	16. Part 2 - Chapter 2

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 2**

* * *

A gothic church looms out of the darkness, scaffolding and graffiti covers the spiralling towers. It's stained-glass windows long since shattered. Suddenly, the wooden doors swing open from a gust of wing. Pigeons fly from the rafters as Jean and Ororo cautiously enter the church.  
"These are the coordinates," said Jean sceptically.  
They continue inside and spot some graffiti on a nearby wall, which reads: CLEAN THE GENE POOL, KILL MUTANT SCUM. Ororo stares at it, anger brewing. She clenches her fist, thunder rumbles above.  
"They'll never let us live our lives."  
As Ororo and Jean walk down the aisle, a statue in the shadows seems to turn, watching them. A demonic voice echoes from behind the altar, whispering, "Gehen sie raus..."  
A lit candle sitting at the base of the altar flickers, as if blown by a gentle breeze. The voice then speaks from the balcony.  
"Ich bin ein bote des Teufels!"  
Ororo and Jean turn, trying to follow the voice.  
"We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk."  
The voice now speaks from the rafters above, a dark figure climbing in the beams. "Ich bin die ausgeburt des bösen!"  
Smiling Jean says, "He's a teleporter. Must be why the Professor had trouble locking onto him."  
"Ich bin ein däemon!"  
"Are you bored yet?"  
"Oh yeah," said Ororo, concentrating. Lightning twists and coils up the columns and strikes the rafter, sending the figure falling. BAMF! The figure disappears in a cloud of smoke. Jean holds up a hand and BAMF! He reappears, frozen in mid-air, held by Jean's power.  
"You have him?"  
The mutant tries to teleport, but only manages to create weak puffs of smoke.  
"He's not going anywhere," then to the mutant, "are you?"  
"Please don't kill me! I never intended to harm anyone!"  
"I wonder how people got that impression. What's your name?"  
Eying them nervously the mutant says, "Wagner...Kurt Wagner."

Kurt lead the pair to a small room inside the Church's tower which he'd turned into a home. Old Bibles, Hymnals, and other religious objects are scattered next to blankets and food. A series of old circus posters with images of Kurt advertised as "The Incredible Nightcrawler." Kurt nervously clutches a Rosary, while Jean tends to the bullet would near his shoulder. He winces a little as she wraps a bandage around it. Ororo curiously stares at a series of tattooed symbols covering his dark blue face and body.  
"There was so much screaming...such fear...and then there was only pain. I could see it all happening...but I couldn't stop myself. It was like a bad dream. Perhaps He is testing me," he said pointing to a crucifix fixe to the wall.  
"And before you were in the White House, what do you remember?"  
"Nothing. I was here."  
Ororo them looks at Jean a question in her eyes.  
"I'd rather get him back to the Professor," said Jean nervously.  
"Professor?" Asked Kurt.  
"What about these?" Asked Ororo, "Did you do them your self?"  
"Yes," he replied softly.  
Jean notices a circular scar on the back of his neck, "What about this?"


	17. Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 3**

* * *

*Horrifying, bleak and torturous images bombarded Logan's dreams, all were of a medical procedure, an experiment. Logan is led into a dark lab by soldiers, marks drawn on his skin. Distant voices fill his head, "His healing ability is remarkable."  
Logan is lowered into a surgical tank filled with water his mind bombarded by images of scalpels, a container filled with bubbling metal, a female doctor holding a large syringe.  
"...ready the Adamantium... gently... into the bone marrow first..."  
"...the metal will bond with his entire skeleton...he'll be indestructible..."  
"...a perfect killing machine..."  
Logan remembers awakening inside the tank, he rises out of the water, a violent struggle,doctors running for their lives. Logan screams.*

Logan's eyes slam open as he bolts out of bed, sweaty, agitated and spends a second getting his bearings. Logan wanders the mansion. Hearing the sound of a TV, he walks into the common room where Leo sits on the couch watching TV. Logan stands behind the couch.  
"Can't sleep?" Said Leo.  
"How can you tell?"  
"'Cause you're awake."  
"Right. How about you?"  
"Fast motabolism I only need a few hours sleep to be set for the day."  
"Right...You guys got any beer?"  
"Try the kitchen here I'll help."Logan looks at Leo curiously, as though trying to figure him out, then he smiles.  
Logan and Leo enter the kitchen to find Bobby Drake sitting at a small table, eating out of the ice cream container. Logan heads straight for the fridge and opens it to find no beer.  
"Hi," said Bobby looking at the pair.  
"Hey. Got any beer?"  
"This is a school, why are you looking too Leo."  
"So, that's a "no"?"  
"I just wanted to know how Rogue and Logan met," said Leo.  
Logan opens a cupboard and finds a six-pack of Coka Cola, he pulls one out and then offers another to Leo.  
"No you don't want my on caffeine, increased motabolism makes it hit all at once and I go mad. I can get away with small amounts of it just not the whole can."  
"Right, I'll remember that in the future."  
He then takes the lid off and remains standing at the table. He is about to drink it, when Leo snatches it out his hands at superspeed and then hands it to Bobby.  
"See what you can do," he says.  
Bobby blows into it, and the bottle becomes frost-covered. Bobby hands the bottle back to Logan.  
"Handy," says Logan making Bobby smile.


	18. Part 2 - Chapter 4

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't own anything that isn't mine. This is mostly to the film so far but there'll be small changes where necessary.**

 **I'd like to thank AgentMaryMargaretSkitz for your encouraging reviews, they make the writing all the more enjoyable knowing people enjoy reading this story. I also want to thank you for your Skitz stories, without your inspiration I'd never have considered writing this story.**

* * *

Xavier, now in a plastic wheelchair, enters the security area with Cyclops who is wearing his visor and a long coat over his uniform. Laurio and two guards stand in the room-they eye each other suspiciously. Laurio steps between Xavier and Cyclops.  
"I'll take it from here," there's a pause as Laurio and Cyclops stare each other down.  
"It's alright, Scott. Cyclops steps away, letting Laurio push Xavier toward the metal detection area."  
Laurio wheels Xavier down the plastic tube and enters, Magneto's cell. Magneto is turned away from Xavier, Laurio leaves them.  
"Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me?"  
"Sorry, Eric, not today."  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"The assassination attempt on the President. What do you know about it?"  
"Nothing. Just what I read in the papers. You shouldn't even have to ask," said Magneto turning towards Xavier. When he did Charles could clearly see bruises marking Eric's face.  
"What's happened to you?"  
"I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him, don't you?"  
"William Stryker...I haven't heard that name in years."  
"His son Jason was once a student of yours, wasn't he?"  
"Yes. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to help him. At least, not in the way his father wanted me to."

The sound of the TV Leo had left running filled the room, as through the window, helicopters silently drop below the horizon and land in the mansion's backyard.  
Soldiers silently creep through the mansion grounds. One cuts a series of electrical wires that run down an exterior wall.

Cyclops watches Magneto and Xavier from a small window. Laurio and the other guard exchange nervous glances.  
Meanwhile inside the cell.  
"And now you think that taking in the Wolverine will make up for your failure with Stryker's son..." Xavier has no response for this. "You haven't told him about his past, have you?"  
"I've put him on the path, but Logan's mind is still fragile."  
"Is it? Or are you afraid you'll lose one of your precious X-Men?"  
Magneto sighs deeply. He looks away from Xavier. Xavier knows something is wrong and concentrates reading Magneto's mind. His demeanour suddenly changes, showing a shocked face, "Eric, what have you done?"  
"I'm sorry Charles. I...couldn't help it."  
"What have you told Stryker?"  
With a grave tone Eric says, "Everything."  
Xavier sits back, horrified. Magneto looks away. The information runs through Xavier's mind. A slight hiss catches Xavier's attention. He looks up at the small holes along the cell's wall, where gas is streaming in.  
"SCOTT!"  
Magneto hears the gas, too. He knows what is coming, "The war has begun."

From the window, Cyclops sees Xavier scream.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
THWAP! A small dart slams into Cyclops' back making him jolt. But the dart hasn't penetrated the uniform beneath. He spins around to see Yuriko Oyama holding a dark pistol. Cyclops fires an optic blast, hitting Yuriko destroying the dark pistol and slamming her into a wall. She hits her head, and blood trickles from a large wound. Laurio and the other two guards rush Cyclops. He manages to blast one, but Laurio pulls Cyclops' hand away from the visor. They struggle for control each trying to get to the visor. Across the room, the wound on Yuriko's head quickly heals, just like Logan's might. Cyclops snatches the nightstick from the other guard and swings it into Laurio's stomach. He drops, gasping for air. WHAM! Cyclops smashes the club into the other guard's face. Cyclops looks up just as Yuriko leaps across the room with catlike agility slamming him into the door, each foot crushing his hands. In one fluid motion, she launches backwards and twists, kicking Cyclops across the face and knocking him to the ground. Yuriko stands over the unconscious Cyclops and cracks her knuckles menacingly.

Xavier panics. The air suddenly gets thicker, and they both begin to cough. They fall to the floor, chocking, and the room fills up with gas. Magneto stares at Xavier, his eyes full of remorse  
"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Eric says weakly.  
"Never old friend," responds Xavier before they both fall unconscious.


	19. Part 2 - Chapter 5

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't own what's owned by someone else. I couldn't leave you on such a cliff hanger so I thought I'd be kind, this was one of my favourite chapters to write so I hope you read and enjoy. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

A dozen soldiers rush up both staircases to the upstairs hallway. They quickly disperse, two soldiers entering each room.  
In the kitchen Logan's Coca Cola is almost empty. Bobby's ice cream has melted.  
"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school."  
"Hey, lots of prep schools have their own campus, dorms, and..."  
"Jets?"  
"Don't forget the danger room," joined in Leo. Logan smirks.  
"So, you and Rogue, huh?" Asked Logan.  
"What? Oh, yeah...It's not what you think. I mean, I'd like it to be..."  
Logan gives him a stern look and a menacing growl. Bobby almost jumps out of his pants, stumbling to clarify. "It's just that it's not easy, when you want to be closer to someone, but, you can't be." Logan knew what he means.  
Suddenly, a faint noise echoes from the hall. Logan, Leo and Bobby all look up, alarmed. Logan gestures for them to be quiet, and sneaks out the back door. Bobby and Leo look around, nervously.

Siryn and Kitty sleep silently in a room, when the door cracks open, revealing two soldiers, weapons raised. Kitty's eyes open just as the soldier fires a dart at her. She immediately phases through the bed, dropping out of view.  
Kitty falls from the ceiling, landing just next to a couch at the end of the hall. Two soldiers turn to look at her. She runs, phasing through the wall aiming for Skye and Leo's room.

Bobby sits next to Leo, not noticing a soldier silently creeping in the doorway, aiming a dart pistol right at him. Leo has and has hold of bobby ready to sprint out of the way with Bobby. From behind, an arm wraps around the soldier's neck, it's Logan. He squeezes the soldier in a choke hold.  
"You picked the wrong house, Bub."

Siryn's eyes snap open, just as the soldier turns to fire at her, she takes a large breath...and screams. Not just an everyday scream, but an ear-piercing sonic blast. A mirror shatters. The soldiers cover their ears in pain. The entire mansion is rocked by her cry, across the whole mansion the students are all woken by the scream and bolt up in their beds.

Hearing Siryn, Logan jolts, staring at the ceiling. The soldier uses the moment to wrench free of Logan and pull out a rifle. Bobby dives behind the counter. Leo sees the gun and sprints over wrenching the gun out of his hands, spinning he brought the butt round to knock the soldier out.  
"We need to protect the children, they have to be our priority. Whoever this is brought guns meaning they don't care about taking us alive. Right now we need to keep together and sweep through the mansion getting as many of the students and if we have to killing the opposition."  
Bobby and Logan were stunned, "what happened to you mate," said Bobby.  
"They invaded my home and assaulted innocents now its time to pay."  
Without any further talking the group stepped into the corridor readying themselves for the inevitable fight possibly to the death.

THWAP! Three small darts stick in Siryn's neck, fired from one of the soldiers on the ground. They turn to see Colossus in the doorway, carrying two unconscious soldiers. He flings them to the side and steps into the room, as organic-looking armor forms in plates around his chest and arms. Terrified, the soldiers fire dozens of rounds, but the bullets just bounce off him.  
SMASH! The wall explodes-the two soldiers hit the floor hard. A group of kids come running around the corner-they stop and gawk as Colossus steps out of the wall carrying Siryn. Suddenly, a helicopter appears in the window behind them.  
"This way!" Shouts Piotr as they take off running

The soldier pulls out a large knife and lunges at Logan. He grabs the soldier's wrist, trying to push the knife away, but it inches close to Logan's face, finally cutting a gash in his cheek. SNIKT! Logan pops his claws. The soldier stares in fear as Logan starts to get the upper hand, his claws getting close and closer... he gawks as Logan's wound starts to heal. Then the soldiers strength is broken and Logan manages to thrust his claws forwards killing the soldier instantly. "Leo get to the kids keep them safe, we'll take care of these down here."  
Bobby isn't as keen on killing the soldiers and so instead he uses his powers to freeze their masks up causing them to break. He then tries to freeze their guns to such a degree that they shatter when they're fired. Sure enough two of the soldiers try shooting them and suddenly find they're holding splinters. While these two are attacking the soldiers Leo flashes away; first to the basement to gear up then to the children upstairs. At the top of the stairs he's met by a huge soldier in tactical gear, with a malicious grin he brings his gun to bare on Leo.  
"Wait for the flash mutie."  
Leo ran at him and punched him hard enough to snap his neck with the recoil.  
"I'm still waiting."  
Rushing to the room he shares with Skye he bursts through the door. He's stunned by what he sees, Skye is on the floor barely conscious with a soldier above her, his gun aimed at her.  
"HYDRA have been looking for you, I'll get quite the promotion when I bring you in." Holstering his gun he brought out a knife and held it close to Skye's head, "no one will mind if your not in one piece."  
"NOOOOO!" Shouted Leo. The shocked soldier turned to look at Leo, before he could turn his gun on him Leo moved. He flashed to the soldier and punched him, he'd slowed down just enough that he didn't kill him on contact. He then began punching the living day lights out of the soldier only using his speed to dodge the soldier clumsy blows. He would have carried on had he not been dragged off by a pair of small hands. "Stop Leo she's ok, Skye's ok." It was Kitty who then pointed out Skye who was kneeling up.  
"I woke up and straight away he threw me to the floor then he must have recognised me and then threatened me."  
"I'll always protect you a long as I can," said Leo resolutely. "Can you walk, we need to get to as many students as possible?"  
"Yeah just about," said Skye.  
"I can give some support," offered Kitty.  
As they left the room Leo returned and phased his hand through the soldier's chest disrupting his heart killing him.

Two soldiers are in the midst of lifting up Reyna . The first soldier drops her legs and fires a dart at Logan. THWAP! They stick in his shoulder, but it doesn't slow him down, it just pisses him off. The second soldier lifts his gun, ready to fire, Logan slices it from his hands, he turns and slices off the first soldier's mask, stabs him, and throws him to the ground. The soldier hits the floor, clutching his bleeding face. Logan sneers at the motionless troops sprawled on the ground. Dazed, Logan pulls the darts from his arm and shakes off the effect. Logan retracts his claws, then bends down and gently picks up Reyna. He sees the darts, and yanks them out from her neck. The girl mumbles...alive but unconscious. Logan looks relieved. He looks back to see that Bobby is gone. Suddenly, more screaming echoes above. Still carrying Reyna, he runs upstairs.

A helicopter rumbles outside, shining a spotlight into the windows. Screaming children run from their rooms. Bobby exits the elevator and steps out into the chaos of kids running through the hallway. Bobby grabs a panicked, coughing Pyro.  
"John, where's Rogue?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'm going to find her," he says running off to find her. John looks around and decides to follow him. They both run down the hall against the wave of terrified kids.

Six helicopters approach. A few land, while others hover above, shining spotlights into the windows.

Colossus runs down the hallway carrying an unconscious Siryn, a dozen kids following him, including Rogue. They stop at a wall and press on it, as if they're looking for something.  
"Get back!" He try's handing Siryn to Rogue but she shies away so he hands her to another boy and pounds a fist against the wall. A panel opens revealing a secret passage. The kids make their way inside. Logan emerges from the other end of the corridor and hands of Reyna to Piotr.  
"Take her," Logan says before he heads down the hallway, sensing approaching soldiers.  
"I can help you!"  
"Help them."  
Logan stops at the end of the corridor, two soldiers are approaching around the corner, the flashlights on their guns lighting their way. Logan waits against the wall. SNIKT! He spins around the corner, raging. Gunfire and screams fill the air. The flashlights flicker and shake. Pause. Silence. A single flashlight rolls across the carpet.

Bobby and John run down the hallway, followed by a young boy. They reach the end of the corridor and see the open panel quickly they usher the boy through.  
"Rogue?" Calls Bobby into the secret passage, hoping for a positive result.  
"Bobby," she shouts back, "where's Logan we need to help him."  
Before they get any further Leo, Skye and Kitty flash through the opposite wall. Straight away Leo goes into command mode.  
"As there's no teachers our first priority is the safety of the students, therefore you all need to go. If the passages are found then we'll need students who can fight." Here he eyes Kitty and Skye, "I'll sweep the mansion looking for any that've been left behind."  
"No we're coming too..."  
"No, neither of you can check every room in seconds and I'll be quicker if I go alone."  
Before anyone could argue he speeds off in a flash of lightening.  
"Bloody hell, he remembers he has powers and becomes a hero within a week," mutters Skye to herself.

Leo sprints round the mansion looking for any of the remaining students in all the common hiding places he remembered using as a child. Sure enough he finds a pair of identical twin girls in the compartment under the stairs, which wasn't connected to the secret passages. Without a second thought he picks up the pair and flashes to one of the secret passage's entrance.  
Leo presses his hand against a section of the wall near a large bay window. A small door slides open. He puts the girls inside the passage.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"I have to find someone first. You know what to do. Just like The Professor taught us, okay?"  
The young girls pause, frightened so Leo gently wipes a wisp of hair from each of their faces.  
"I know you can do this just get to the bunker and Piotr will be there, you'll be safe." They smile.  
"Okay." The girls duck through the door, which Leo then closes behind them.

He turns and runs back down to the end of the hallway. Just as he makes to turn the corner, a helicopter spotlight fills the bay window at the end of the hall, briefly silhouetting two soldiers swinging in front of it, attaching small grenades to the edges. Leo darts back around the corner to safety, just before the window explodes, sending glass and wood everywhere. The soldiers swing through the debris and land.

Piotr and twelve other kids run through a tunnel, looking back to see if they're being followed.  
When he looks back Piotr notices that Skye and Kitty have vanished.  
"Fantastic, we've lost Skye and Kitty, they must have gone to look for Leo. You three better not be thinking of abandoning me too, we need to keep an eye out to protect these kids. We'll get to the bunker and wait till morning then, we can return to the mansion once its been checked out."  
Finally, they reach the end of the tunnel and enter the forest. The kids flee into the forest, rushing between the tree trunks.

Skye and Kitty reach the top of the stairs and something catches Skye's eye: the bodies of two soldiers laying on the floor. She gasps just as four more soldiers burst through the front door, guns raised. They're trapped. The guns are aimed right at them. Suddenly, a primal scream echoes from above. As a rush of air comes from a joining corridor. They look up just as Logan leaps off the balcony, claws bared and arms spread wide. SLASH! He stabs his claws through the soldiers of two troops, pinning them to the floor. Before the other two can even fire, the blur rushes in snatching the guns from their hands, then returning and taking them out with a brutal punch to the jaw killing them both with the whiplash.  
"Let's go," says Logan as the blur manifests itself as Leo in his uniform.  
A helicopter spotlight shines through the front door. They hear the sound of more troops approaching. They turn and run back inside.

Logan, Leo, Skye, and Kitty round a corner. Kitty opens up a secret passage and they head inside. Logan suddenly stops, listening to the approaching soldiers.  
"Keep going."  
"Logan..." He stares at Leo, the animalistic gleam still in his eye. "No arguing."  
"Your right don't argue you know you can't take on the whole force on your own. Skye and I both have military experience working with SHIELD so can take care of ourselves and Kitty can become intangible so nothing can hit her. We're staying."

Logan turns around and SNIKT! extends his claws. Suddenly, through the smoke, a dozen green lasers focus on the mutants heads and bodies. A dozen soldiers surround the group in a semi-circle.  
Logan pushes forward, about to cut into them when...  
"Don't Shoot Him." A man steps into the hall, emerging through the smoke, the soldiers part to let him pass. Hearing the voice, Logan instinctively freezes.  
"...Not yet at least." Logan tries to peer through the darkness at the approaching figure.  
"Wolverine. How long has it been? ... Fifteen years? And you haven't changed a bit. Me, on the other hand...nature." Logan searches the man's aged face, triggering a vague memory. Involuntarily, Logan's claws slowly retract.  
Stryker moves closer to Logan.  
"I must admit, this is the last place I thought I'd ever see you, Wolverine. I didn't realise Xavier was taking in animals. Even animals as...unique as you."  
Logan looks at him hard, "Who are you?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
Logan's, eyes widen, searching for recognition.

Suddenly, the air between Logan and Stryker starts to warp before the soldiers are blown from their feet. The debris surges from the ground and coalesces at the soldiers. One of the soldiers even returned back out the window, Stryker was pushed up against the wall below the bay windows.  
"Come on Logan while they're down, let's go." Said Leo.  
"Go, I'll be fine."  
"But you won't, please."  
Stryker comes too as the mist clears. But Wolverine is gone. Stryker grins, amused.

Logan, Leo, Skye, and Kitty run down the dimly lit tunnel. They reach an intersection, Kitty starts leading them toward the tunnel on their left. "No, this way," says Leo he then leads them to the tunnel on their right.

They come up from the tunnel into a large garage. The lights turn on and they gawk at a dozen exotic and expensive cars. Leo drags them to a tarpaulin covered shape in the corner.  
"This here's my pride and joy," removing the tarpaulin Leo revealed a glistening maroon Aston Martin Vanquish.  
"This is a proper car, not your American crap and I'm driving too."  
"No way I'm the teacher here," said Logan.  
"What's your reaction time, mines 0.5 microseconds, not to mention I built this so I know where all the tricks are."  
"Fine I'm claiming shotgun," said Logan disgruntled.  
They all got in as Leo started the engine making it purr in anticipation.  
"Seatbelts on, no arguments." As they put on their seatbelts they noticed they were actually four point harnesses, after that they buckled up far quicker.  
"Ready," when he got the affirmative he gunned the engine shooting out the garage and onto the road.

Leo drives fast, agitated and pre-occupied. The others try to regain their breathes from the fight.  
"What the hell was that back there?" Asked a frantic Kitty.  
Logan's eyes flicker, his mind trying to piece together what he just saw. "Stryker...His name is Stryker."  
"Who is he?"  
"I...don't remember," he stares straight ahead trying his best to remember anything.

Skye reaches up and starts fiddling with the radio.  
"Careful what your touching your close to the missiles there."  
"You have missiles," said a stunned Kitty.  
"Of course I do how else was I going to upgrade it, just making it fast is boring."  
"I don't like uncomfortable silence," interrupted Skye, still trying to find the radio.  
"You could get the communicator out of the glove box Logan and pass it back to Skye."  
Logan came out of his memories and passed the futuristic looking communicator back to Skye before returning to his thoughts.  
"So, where are we going?" Said Kitty.  
"Ororo and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way. In the meantime d'you two mind researching Stryker, I'm guessing its a last name. The communicator has its own Internet which it bounces around the world so your pretty safe. Feel free to hack into the military's computers, to get approval for that many soldiers on American soil they would need approval from high up. There's no way six helicopters are moving about unknown without cloaking."  
"Will do," said both Skye and Kitty together.  
Leo kept on driving to Boston with Skye and Kitty hunched over the communicator and Logan deep in thought.

The elevator door opens, revealing Stryker and Lyman. They walk through the corridor past soldiers lining the walls.  
"Sir, most of the mutants escaped through tunnels that weren't in the schematics, but we have several in custody."  
"How many?"  
"Six, sir."  
"Pack them up."  
They stop and turn their attention to the door to Cerebro...the real prize. Two soldiers are setting up a small device on a tripod in front of the blue crystal lock, at the exact height Xavier's eye would be. They turn the device on and it hums to life. The blue laser emits from the lock and hits a small crystal on the front of the device. The laser then splits into a set of smaller beams. The crystal rotates back and forth, changing the shape of the laser, trying to find proper configuration. Finally, the device beeps. The blue laser shuts off and the heavy metal door to Cerebro slides open.  
"Welcome, Professor," says an electronic voice from all around. Stryker grins, walking down the platform to the centre of the room. He looks around, impressed, and turns to leave. "Gentlemen, take what we need."


	20. Part 2 - Chapter 6

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't own anything that's someone else's. I figured I'd post the next few chapters in preparation for the rematch with Stryker. I can barely wait for your thoughts so please review, that and these chapters are rather short and so if I post them all at once its almost like one long chapter.**

 **When this chapter is released I'm incredibly glad too say there's 25 reviews, huge hugs to all of you, they make writing this far more enjoyable. Enormous imaginary cookies to everyone who've reviewed more than once.**

* * *

Laurio sits at a table, an empty mug of beer in front of him. He's still in uniform, tie undone and shirt hanging open. He listens to the television behind him, where a debate rages  
"...The Registration Act provides a sense of security similar to Megan's Law. A list of potentially dangerous mutants living in our communities."  
"Megan's Law is a database of known felons, Mr. Shaw, not innocent people who might commit a crime. What people seem to forget is that mutation is evolution, so if it weren't for mutants, we'd all be sitting in trees picking bugs from each other's hair..."  
Sneering Laurio says, "turn that shit off, Lou."  
The bartender, wipes a glass and turns off the TV.  
"Got a lot on your mind..."  
Laurio turns to find the most beautiful woman to ever come within ten feet of him, standing at the bar.  
"...Mr. Laurio?"  
Laurio smiles blearily, eyes wide with disbelief.  
"I'm Grace by the way."  
"Um...uh..."  
"Want another beer?"  
She sits across from him and slides a fresh mug over.  
Unknown to Laurio at the bottom of the beer mug, are two small white pills which are almost completely dissolved.  
LATER  
The door swings open and Laurio and Grace stumble in. He sloppily tries to drink and kiss her at the same time.  
"I never hooked up with anyone like you before."  
"I know."  
She pushes him into a stall. Laurio sneers, looking at its filthy, stained walls.  
"Kind of dirty, isn't it?"  
"That's the idea..." She plops him down and fumbles with his pants. "...Velcro. Nice."  
Laurio leans back and raises his mug, "Bottoms up."  
"I certainly hope so," Grace looks at him, smiling. Just as Laurio is about to inhale the last gulp of beer, he drops the mug smashing it. Laurio's head rolls, his eyes flutter and he passes out. Grace looks down at the sleeping Laurio, then grabs Laurio's belt and flips him over on the toilet so his arse is in the air. She opens her purse, revealing a syringe filled with metallic liquid. She takes it out, inspects it, squirts a little to dislodge any air. In a flash, Grace shifts and becomes Mystique and plunges the syringe into Laurio's ample behind.


	21. Part 2 - Chapter 7

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 7**

* * *

Xavier sits in his wheelchair, wrists tied to the armrests. A high-tech band is wrapped around Xavier's head. The room is dark and cramped, only a single door in front of him. Xavier closes his eyes and tries to focus, using his power to reach out, when— The headband buzzes. Xavier jolts as sharp pain fills his skull. Chuckling off-screen. Xavier opens his eyes to see Stryker.  
"I call it the Neutral Inhibitor..." Stryker strolls into the cell, followed by Yuriko. He touches his head. "...It keeps you out of here."  
"William."  
"Please, Xavier, don't get up."  
"What have you done with Scott?"  
"Don't worry. I'm just giving him a little re-education. But you know all about that, don't you?"  
It takes every bit of Xavier's strength just to form a coherent thought. "You wanted me to cure your son, William. But mutation is not a disease. It's..."  
"...You're lying! You were more frightened of him than I was."  
Yuriko cracks her knuckles. Her breathing becomes erratic. Yuriko's expression slowly changes from a blank slate, to one filled with emotion. Xavier eyes her, sensing something.  
Stryker continues, "...You know, just one year after Jason returned from your school, my wife, unhinged by constant contact with him, took a power drill to her left temple in an attempt to bore out the images he was projecting into her mind. My boy, the great illusionist." Yuriko begins to shake her head slightly, as if awakening from a daze. She looks around the room, at her hands...confused. Xavier notices.  
"For someone who hates mutants, you certainly keep strange company."  
Stryker looks at Yuriko, sees her slowly 'waking up'. He's surprised, even amused by Xavier's observation.  
"They serve their purpose...for now."  
He then removes a vial of yellow liquid from his pocket and approaches Yuriko. The back of Yuriko's neck is revealed, as Stryker places two drops on a circular scar. As the liquid sinks in, Yuriko's breathing steadies. She becomes calm again. Stryker whispers into her ear. She nods, and leaves the room. A look of realization and horror fills Xavier's face.  
"You arranged the attack on the President."  
"And you didn't even have to read my mind. You know, I've been working with mutants as long as you have, Xavier, and the most frustrating thing I learned is that nobody really knows how many even exist...or how to find them... Except you," Stryker holds up the vial.  
"Unfortunately, this little potion won't work on you, will it?" Stryker backs up, and puts the vial back in his pocket. "No, you're much too powerful for that. Instead, we'll go right to the source." The door behind him opens, revealing a grotesque shell of a man, shrivelled and emaciated, sitting in a wheelchair. Syringes and tubes run from his head into clear containers on the back of his chair, continuously collecting the yellow fluid from his spinal column. Yuriko and a guard named Smith wheel the man into the room.  
"Allow me to introduce Mutant 143."  
Xavier looks at Mutant 143's face. One bright blue eye and one bright green eye...and a giant scar running across his forehead.  
"The fluid extracted from his brain acts as a controlling agent. But that's just the beginning."  
Xavier looks closer at 143, then recognizes him.  
"Jason...? My God, William...this is your son. What have you done to him?"  
Stryker looks at Mutant 143, shaking his head. "No, Charles. My son is dead." Stryker and the others turn to exit. "Just like the rest of you." The door slams shut. 143 lifts his head and focuses on Xavier, who suddenly gasps in pain.


	22. Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 8**

* * *

A reporter stood in front of the White House. "...the manhunt for the President's would-be assassin continued as authorities raided underground mutant shelters across the country. One such raid occurred at the stronghold of a mutant paramilitary group based in Westchester, New York, which was allegedly disguised as a private boarding school. It's unknown if the group has any connection to the assassin, but several suspects were taken into custody, while up to a dozen or more may still be at large..."

As soon as she heard the news Melinda became very nervous, she'd encouraged Leo and Skye to go to Xavier's. Her first thought was to try and contact Leo but she quickly quelled that thought, Leo and Skye were both SHIELD agents they could take care of themselves. Then again if she knew either of them as well as she thought she did, they'd both do all they could to save the children at the school. No, they both had superhuman abilities they'd be fine, but then neither of them were fully aware of their powers. The more she mulled over everything in her head the more she thought she'd have to ring Leo. If anyone could see her now, the tough unshakable 'Cavalry' nervous for a pair of junior agents.  
She picked up her phone and dialled the number to patch herself through to Leo's suit, she knew he'd be wearing it he always loved it when she'd had it made for his first mission. Sure enough after some fumbling noises she was greeted by the reassuring voice of Leo on the other end.  
"Hello who's there?"  
"Hello Leo, it's Melinda."  
"Oh hey mum," her insides quivered at that one word.  
"I'm just calling you to see how you are, I heard about the attack on the mansion."  
"We're not too bad under the circumstances, we're in Caitlin heading for the base of Stryker. He's the one who orchestrated the whole thing, I'm guessing the attack on the president too."  
"Who's with you, you said we're."  
"Well there's me obviously, Skye, Kitty and a man called Logan, he's a bit gruff but he means well. I've just got of the line with Ororo and Jean they're coming with us to try and save the children captured by Stryker. Everyone else is back at the mansion in the bunker, they should be fine."  
"Good Ro's with you at least, there's someone to keep your head on straight."  
"Gee thanks mum, I'm sorry I could do with getting some sleep before morning. I promise to ring you as soon as I can."  
"Yes and don't forget or you'll be in trouble for sure. Goodbye Leo, remember to run fast and think faster."  
"I will do, bye, take care."


	23. Part 2 - Chapter 9

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is for all the chapters I've previously forgotten to mention it on, I don't own anything that's owned by someone else first.**

 **In this chapter a person from Leo and Skye's past looking to open old wounds.**

* * *

A guard stands by the door to the catwalk, while another sits at the scanning console. Laurio enters carrying a tray of food, smiling wide.  
"What's that on your face, Mitch?"  
"Satisfaction."  
The console guard grimaces at the thought of it, and scans Laurio's body for metal. A faint BLIP on the monitor flashes "DETECTION" but it disappears as quickly as it appeared. The scan ends, and the monitor reads: "CLEAR." *  
"You're clear."

Magneto is still asleep. Suddenly, his eyes spring open, sensing something approaching. Something familiar.  
"Have a nice sleep, Lensherr?" Laurio enters and puts the food on a table.  
"There's something different about you, Mr. Laurio," says Magneto sitting up.  
"Yeah, I was actually having a good day." Magneto stands, staring at Laurio like a hungry animal.  
"No, no...It's not that."  
"Sit down."  
"No," in response Laurio withdraws his nightstick.  
"Sit your ass down or I'll..." He's cut of when Magneto holds up a hand. Laurio freezes and drops the club.*  
"What could it be?" Laurio is slowly lifted off his feet, hovering a few inches above the ground. Terrified.  
"What's happening..."  
"Ahh. There it is," says Magneto slashing his hand in a sharp gesture causing a fine mist of blood to burst from Laurio's entire body.*  
"Too much iron in your blood." The red cloud falls away, leaving the ultra-fine particles of metal hovering in the air. Magneto squeezes his hand into a fist, and the metal compresses into three marble-sized balls. Drops of blood ooze from each. They begin to move, orbiting over Magneto's palm.*  
"Mr. Laurio, never trust a beautiful woman. Especially one that is interested in you."  
Laurio slumps to the ground, dead. The balls smash through the plastic wall causing alarms to ring. Faster than the eye can see, the balls whiz through the cell, shattering the walls and security cameras. The cage holding the world's most dangerous mutant swiftly falls apart.

The alarm blares. Lights flash. The guards panic. The first guard hits a button and the catwalk begins to retract from Magneto's cell. As it retracts, the clear plastic door slides down over the entrance. When the catwalk had retracted half way the second guard turns to face the first and raises a hand. From his hand comes a laser beam which burns a hole in the guards chest making him collapse.  
"Nothing personal," he says as his face shimmers, to reveal the face of Grant Ward. He then uses the laser to cut a hole on the plastic door.

Magneto watches the catwalk pull away, revealing the chasm below. He smiles. One of the balls glides to his feet and flattens to become a large, thin silver disk. He steps on top of it, hovering over the chasm. As the other two balls orbit around him, Magneto floats across the abyss, towards the plastic door on the other side. Then the walkway stops retreating and the plastic door collapses, revealing one of the guards stood in the doorway. Magneto was just about to strike when something about the guard made him stop, the guard had made no effort to stop him.  
Floating over to the walkway he walked up to the guard.  
"Who are you, what do you want?"  
"I'm Ward, Grant Ward and I'm hoping you can help me with a spot of revenge."


	24. Part 2 - Chapter 10

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy, I don't own anything that's not mine. huge thank you to all the reviewers, favouriters and followers.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm trying to keep it close to the movie, but obviously Leo and Skye's involvement will have an effect on the movie storyline. Thank you for the kind words I always like to hear complements about my writing.**

* * *

"Wake up everyone," said Leo, he then watched as everyone slowly came back to the land of the awake.  
"We're currently half way to Alkali Lake during the night Jean and Ororo set of to fall in next to us." This made the barely awake trio jolt awake, next to us.  
Skye sat up and looked out the window.  
"Holy shit, where are we," shouted Skye.  
"We're currently cruising at Mach 1, 50,000 feet above the ground."  
Kitty looks out her window too and sees the blackbird flying next to them.  
"There's the blackbird."  
"Yeah they're heading to Alkali Lake with us, the more the merrier and all."  
"Why Alkali Lake there's nothing there, I went there looking for answers."  
"We think its beneath the surface possibly in the dam itself."  
"Your trying to compete with Lola,"  
"I have to admit she gave me the inspiration for Caitlin. But my girl can defend herself," he said stroking the dashboard fondly.  
"Do you two need a room," said Logan sarcastically.  
"Why does it have to be Caitlin," quizzed Skye.  
"I don't quite know, it just came to me."  
Before Skye could ask him anymore questions the radio sprang into life.  
Unidentified aircrafts, you are ordered to descend 20,000 feet and return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. Failure to comply will result in the use of extreme force.

"Oh crap I'd hoped no one was awake to see us, I hadn't found the time to add cloaking to the jet and Caitlin."  
Leo's communicator also connected to the cars radar. A loud beep goes off. "They're marking us. They're going to fire," says Kitty.  
Through the radio Ororo says, "Leo we've got nothing in the way of defences, please tell me you've got a bag of tricks under the hood of that vehicle."  
"You bet, why don't you two keep going we'll draw their fire, ground them then follow you."  
Then to everyone within the car he says, "get ready we're gonna come under some heavy fire in a few seconds."  
With that he brings the Aston round and guns the engine, flying at the F-16's in a clearly threatening fashion. As soon as he did this the planes released a missile each, Leo pressed a button and a clear screen comes down in front of his face. He selects the holographic representation of the missiles and then the fire button. In response two drones are released from the boot, they flew at the missiles and used a laser each to slice the missile in half. The missiles split in two before spinning down to the ground and detonating.  
"Dum and Dee take out their weapons," he says. The occupants of the car watch as the two drones fly after the planes, and start to use their lasers to destroy the planes remaining missiles. Unfortunately one of the pilots manages to shoot a missile before he ejects.  
"Oh shit," Leo then has to enact a series of stunningly intricate evasive manoeuvres to loose the missile. Skye, Kitty and Logan had no time to respect the intricacy as they were thrown around the car from left to right then upside down, again and again. The trio were incredibly glad when Leo stopped his manoeuvres and levelled out, only to find the missile he'd managed to avoid had found a new target and was homing in on the X-Jet.  
"Leo there's still one out there," said Jean over the coms.  
Here Ororo interrupts, "Leo we'll take care of the missile can you keep the other plane off us."  
"Will do," Leo pulled the Aston up bringing it around and shot off in pursuit of the plane.

* * *

 **I've got a challenge for all you fans of the marvel comics, can you name a character who started out as a jet pilot, who's recently been given their own comic?**


	25. Part 2 - Chapter 11

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I don't own anything that's not mine.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz:** **I'm glad you noticed my little homage to The Flash.**

 **To answer my own question, you'll find out in this chapter who I'm talking about.**

* * *

Carol Danvers had grown up loving to fly she'd watched the planes take of from her room overlooking the airfield. As soon as she entered college she went to the Air Force sign up market an applied, that was the first huge fight she'd had with her mother. She thought she was throwing away her education and after a heated debate, Carol agreed to continue with her engineering degree. Once the Air Force found out she had a degree they put her to work helping build their versions of the quinjets used by SHIELD. As soon as SHIELD had learned what they were up to they offered a partnership to advance both of their technologies.  
Carol Danvers woke up just like any other day, did her morning workout then got her breakfast in the mess hall. As usual she had to fight of the advances of all the egotistical pilots who thought she'd fall over herself to get in bed with them. Sat around waiting for the call to be deployed was infuriating to say the least. Hearing about the attack on the President had stunned Carol she'd always respected the mutants for having to put up with all the prejudice.  
Before she could settle in for a long day of waiting, the alarm blared out.  
"Marvel, Raven gear up your being deployed. We have two hostile aircraft your to escort them to the base and take them out if they decline your invitation."  
Getting into her F-16 she strapped herself in and started her preflight checks. Pulling on her helmet she said into her mic, "why the hostility sir?"  
"The aircraft have mutants aboard, they've escaped questioning on the recent attack of the president. They are to be detained at all costs."  
"Yes sir, Marvel out." She shut off the radio and gunned her jet down the runway. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about the thought of shooting down the mutants, especially if they were only wanted for questioning.

She'd been stunned to see a car flying so when it turned and moved in for an attack she barely had time to react.  
"It had to be me," she said.  
She then opened a channel to the unidentified aircraft saying, "Unidentified aircraft, you are trespassing into American airspace if you do not stop your hostile behaviour I will have no option but to bring you down."  
The voice that greeted her was enough to stop her from activating her guns and taking the car out.  
"Respectfully, we would like the reason we are being shot at after no provocation. We are above American airspace so you have no jurisdiction to fire."  
Stunned Carol said, "Leo, Leopold Fitz is that you? It's me Carol."  
"No way is that really you Carol? You've got your own plane I see."  
"Yep, full compliments of the American Air Force. Unfortunately I've got orders to bring you in or bring you down, so I don't suppose you mind turning that contraption around and coming with me."  
She then heard Leo whispering, "it's ok Caitlin your not a contraption."  
She then heard, "oi Fitz get back to negotiating," said a gruff voice.  
"Oh alright, come on Carol give us a break, it's not like we've done anything wrong, I think."  
"You did shoot down an F-16."  
"By accident, he shot first. Come on for old times sake I'll even give you my new address so you can call round."  
"You know you'd owe me, if I do this."  
"Thank you so much I'll pay you back, I promise. I'll text you the location when I land remember it then delete it."  
"I'll be round when I get some time," she then turns her F-16 back to base and prepares herself for a grilling.

"Leo how do you know her," said Skye suspiciously.  
"Erm...err... Carol applied for a job working with SHIELD at that point I was straight out the academy. They pushed me into the aircraft R & D, specifically working with the Air Force. That's where we met, we were the youngest there so we jelled."  
"Right you'll have more explaining to do later but for now I believe you," said Skye menacingly.  
"Thank you," Leo gulped. "We better try and catch up with Ororo and Jean."

Storm yanks the stick back. Jean stares at the radar screen: one blip rushes towards them. Her stare becomes more intense as she concentrates.  
"Jean?"  
Jean holds her head tightly, concentrating hard through the obvious pain. Jean is using all of her powers trying to stop the missile. Concentrating so hard that everything else drops out. She closes her eyes. The X-men wait... On the radar screen the missile is getting closer... Jean opens her eyes, terrified.  
"Oh God," says Jean in a barely audible whisper.  
*BOOOOOM!  
The missile explodes the X-Jet disappears in a cloud of fire and smoke. A large hole is blown in the roof of the jet. It decompresses everyone's screams are drowned by shrieking wind.  
Ororo and Jean work the control, trying to stabilise the jet. Through the windshield, the Earth rises to meet them with dizzying speed. Ororo strains, trying to pull out of the nosedive. The altimeter shows their descent—3000 feet, 2500, 2000... The plane is getting lower, lower. Ororo closes her eyes. This is it.  
"Uh, Storm?" Says Nightcrawler making Ororo turn to see Nightcrawler pointing at the hole in the roof. It's bending and twisting, slowly repairing itself. The screaming wind dies down to a whistle, as the hole closes completely. The, falling jet begins to slow.  
"Jean?" Asks Ororo. Jean stares at the controls. She's just as stunned.  
"It's not me."  
The ground is getting closer. And with a slight jolt, they stop. The mutants stare at each other, confused and shocked. They look out the windshield. Below them, a forest clearing, and three figures staring up at them.

* * *

 **Authors note: Please don't flame me for playing with the origins of Carol Danvers.**


	26. Part 2 - Chapter 12

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 12**

 **Authors Note: I don't own things other people own.**

 **This story is essentially about the unknown elements in everyone's past and how some of these have a huge link with the choices made now.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I couldn't help but sneak in a few Flash references, I'm a huge Snowbarry fan too.**

 **Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting**

* * *

Melinda felt betrayed, she thought she knew Bobbi, not as a friend but at least as someone she could rely on who had her back. All Bobbi had done was use that time to find the perfect place to bury her knife. To say she was stunned would be an understatement, Melinda was beyond stunned. There'd been a separate splinter cell of SHIELD growing inside SHIELD, it was HYDRA all over again.  
It had all happened slowly, first Mack had left with Hunter, she'd assumed on a mission. When Mack returned without Hunter she'd got suspicious only for Bobbi to then vanish. A day later she returned with a full platoon of 'real' SHIELD agents, catching the playground by surprise and quickly overwhelming the agents. She'd not been her best if she hadn't been as worried about Leo and Skye she'd probably have noticed the attack coming. Luckily she'd had enough time to get Coulson out of the base and safe, she hoped. She felt very guilty about not telling Leo, the truth about SHIELD when she'd last talked to him. But he had his own problems to be worried about.

Now May herself was under scrutiny by the 'real' SHIELD leader, a Robert Gonzales. Somehow he'd found out about her connection to Leo and the mutants.  
"Good evening, Agent May or would you prefer Ambassador. I need to know everything you know about protocol 8-9-8," was the first thing he said to her.  
"You have no authority to be asking that."  
"You don't know what you've done, do you? Your protection of the mutants has lead to the attack on the President."  
"I have recently been told about the true perpetrators of that attack."  
"Ah yes, your more than familiar relationship with Agent Fitz."  
"How.."  
"Agent Morse bugged your phone, this is how we've been able to glean so much about the mutants inner workings. Leopold Fitz should expect to be expelled from SHIELD should he choose to show his face, helping a fugitive of SHIELD escape custody."  
"If you choose to punish Fitz for doing what was right and not what was easy you'll come to regret it. Trust me you do not want me to be your enemy I have contacts and favours owed to me that span the world in every intelligence agency across the globe."  
"This is not about you or even directly about Agent Fitz. No, this is about the pressing problem of mutants and the threat they pose to the safety of America."  
"You don't mean..."  
"I do, we can't allow them to go unchecked they pose a very real threat to our safety we need to know what they can do."  
"Do you hear yourself, you sound like HYDRA, talking about cataloging mutants so you can use them for your own aim. What happens when they fight back."  
"We shall meet them with the appropriate force."  
"Your fighting scared children and you expect to win. You may not fear the threat of me but fear the teachers at that school, if you harm a hair on the head of any of the children there will be nowhere you can run from them."  
"That is why we need to understand their powers incase one of them decides to attack the president again or something worse."  
"You do what you have to and I'll do what I have to," with that she turned and stormed from the room or at least she tried to.  
"I'm afraid I can't have you notifying them you'll have to stay here." With that he unveiled an ICER and shot her before she could open the door.


	27. Part 2 - Chapter 13

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 13**

 **Author Note: I don't own anything that's owned by others.**

 **Here's the much awaited reunion with Ward, it will escalate from here so don't worry its not the end of their confrontations.**

 **Keep following, favouriting and reviewing, imaginary hugs to all you reviewers.**

* * *

The X-Jet hovers in the air, nose down, only fifteen feet off the ground. Magneto stands in front of the jet, holding it in place with an outstretched hand. Mystique is next to him.  
"When will you people learn how to fly?"  
A few minutes later.  
Jean, and Storm are on one side of the campfire, Magneto, Mystique and the new mutant called Ward on the other. They stare at each other, the silence redefines uncomfortable.  
"His name is William Stryker."  
"What does he want?"  
"That's the same question we should be asking Magneto and his new friend."  
Magneto sighs. This is going to be a long night.  
"So what is it? What do you want?"  
"Ward here wants the chance to plea his case to his former friends. On more serious matters, when Stryker invaded your mansion he stole an essential piece of its hardware."  
Shocked and frightened Jean says, "Cerebro," dreading the answer.  
When she got a nod in return she started grasping at anything to deny what she'd heard. "But Stryker would need the Professor to operate it."  
"...which is the only reason I think he's still alive. While Cerebro is working, Charles' mind is connected to every living person on the planet...if he were made to concentrate hard enough on a particular group...let's say mutants for example—he could kill us all. Now Ward here has managed to get the schematics for the base."  
They then began working out the logistics of their assault on the base until they heard the sound of an engine in the sky. Magneto, Mystique and Ward stood aghast as the maroon Aston Martin came into land.

The reunion between Ward, Leo and Skye was less than warm and inviting. As soon as they saw him Leo tried to attack Ward, luckily he didn't use his superspeed or else Skye and Kitty wouldn't have been able to grab him and restrain him in time.  
"You, why now, have you not screwed our lives up enough."  
"Look Leo I can't apologise enough, I tried to give you a chance to survive and you did. I was in a very messed up place it was down to my parents and their manipulations."  
"What a load of bollocks, your a twisted evil bastard who enjoys hurting innocent people. That's all your own fault no one else's," interrupted Skye angrily.  
With that she and Kitty dragged a struggling Leo of to their tent to begin constructing it.

The remaining adults look at Ward with mixed feelings, Ororo knows the basics of what Ward has done to Leo and is in no mood to forgive him. Logan has enough worldly experience to know that Ward is using his parents as scapegoats and is probably not remorseful at all. Magneto is incredibly conflicted, he knows they need Ward to get into Stryker's base but there's something about the Fitz kid that makes him feel sorry for him.

Logan joined the adults discussing their entry plan just as Ororo said, "But how would Stryker know what Cerebro is, or how to find it?"  
Magneto pauses. In reflex, he lifts an arm and rubs the back of his neck, exposing the circular scar. Magneto seems embarrassed, "because I told him. I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion. Even against a mutant as strong as Charles."  
"Who is Stryker anyway?"  
"He's a military scientist who has spent his life looking for a solution to the mutant problem. But if you want amore intimate perspective, why don't you ask the Wolverine?" All eyes fall on Logan. "You don't remember. Logan glares at Magneto, perplexed. "William Stryker is the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones? It carries his signature."  
"But the Professor..."  
"The Professor trusted you were smart enough to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do." Logan closes his eyes, slowly putting the pieces together, Stryker did this to him. Mystique stares at him curiously.  
"Why do you need us?"  
"Mystique discovered plans for a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades, now with Ward's input we know where it is. Unfortunately Stryker has managed to enlist the help of a small armed force loyal to his mutant eradication plans, he's calling them the preachers. We need your help to infiltrate the base overcoming the guards."  
Here Ward takes over, "when Stryker managed to capture the professor he also managed to capture Cyclops who was defending the professor. It is highly likely that he'll have managed to sway cyclops to his way of thinking giving him two mutants at his disposal."  
"Who's the second mutant, surely not Charles..."  
"No, it's a female mutant. She's the one who took out cyclops."

A thick layer of fog envelops the plane and Aston Martin draw in by Storm to keep them hidden. As all the adults and teens are moving of to bed, Leo notices Mystique standing on her own amongst the fog. On instinct he walks up behind her, "They say you can imitate anybody? Even their voice?" Mystique speaks in his voice, "Even their voice," causing Leo to jump.  
"Why don't you..."  
"Why don't I change to look more human..."  
"I was actually going to ask you why you don't wear clothes, surely your cold."  
"Errr..." That hadn't been the comment she'd been expecting, she had worn many faces an become good at reading them so she could tell he was being sincere. Before she could talk any further Leo had wandered off into the most towards the tents. Now that she thought about it she did feel cold, and what about her modesty she was walking around in essentially nothing on.


	28. Part 2 - Chapter 14

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 14**

 **I don't own things other people own.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Definitely Snowbarry all the way, there's an amazing video on YouTube (other sites may be available) its called** **Barry & Caitlin || yours by Mrseclipse555. Its the best snowberry video I've seen. It always occurred to me that everyone had a problem with Mystiques blueness (is that a word) not the fact she's essentially not wearing anything.**

* * *

Returning to his tent Leo got into his sleeping bag and settled down to sleep. Just as Leo was drifting off he was assaulted by two warm bodies on either side of him.  
"Hey Leo what were you up to," said Kitty from his left.  
"Yeah come on what were you saying to Mystique."  
Unfortunately Leo had some difficulty concentrating on the pairs questions, especially with the two girls laying atop him.  
"Er...Erm..."  
"D'you think we broke him Kitty," smirked Skye.  
"Awww he's so cute when he doesn't know what to do," giggled Kitty.  
"I think the thin shirts did it not to mention the short shorts," when Skye said that she and Kitty both knelt up and wriggled their short clad bottoms in Leo's face, at this Leo faints and starts to mumble in his sleep.  
"Damn we really did break him," said Skye disappointedly, "ah well, we might as well make the most of him not arguing." With that Skye lay down next to Leo with one of her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder, Kitty mimicked her position on the other side with their hands atop each others. They both fell asleep to the feelings of Leo's sped up heartbeat beneath their hands.  
The next morning Logan shook their tent, "wake up Whizz kid, get moving."  
"Mmmm," groaned the trio as they slowly woke from their slumber. Leo was the first to fully wake up, when he did he saw the two girls sprawled on top of him and sat upright on his air mattress.  
"What's up..." Mumbled Kitty from his left.  
Skye was more of a morning person and was already coherent, "Leo why d'you do that I was comfy."  
"Why is Kitty here too?"  
"Because I wanted to sleep with you," said Kitty in a still sleepy voice.  
"What..." Leo spluttered.  
"She meant like this," said Skye motioning to their current sleeping position.  
"Well... Erm... We should probably be getting dressed and ready to go," he said gently moved Kitty of him. He then grabbed some clothes and clambered through the doorway, closing the zip after him.  
"Katherine Pryde, what has got into you?"  
"What do you mean..." She said coming round from her sleepiness.  
"Come on you know what I mean, yesterday I had to push you into here. Whereas today you can't get your hands off him, what happened."  
"I... I don't know, I touched Leo and didn't want to let go. I woke up today and I felt at home."  
"In that case we need to hurry up and make him bond with you."  
"I think he might stop looking at me like a sister now," smirked Kitty happily.  
"Come on girls time to move," said Ororo poking her head through the door.

Skye and Kitty stare at an X-Uniform hanging inside of a sleek locker in the back of the jet. Logan is changing into a uniform nearby.  
"Where's ours?" Asks Skye.  
Logan finishes zipping up, "on order. Should arrive in a few years," he says shutting the locker.  
"Why's Leo got his own then?" Complains Kitty.  
"You'll have to ask him yourself."

"Leo how come you have your own uniform but Logan won't let us have one," said kitty running up to Leo.  
"I got this as a gift from my mum when I started going on missions with the team. She knew she couldn't stop me and wanted to make sure I was as safe as possible."  
Overhearing what Leo said Magneto asked, "if you don't mind me asking who is your mother, what is her mutation."  
"Oh Melinda isn't actually my mum she just looked after me at Xavier's and then helped me get the job at SHIELD. She even kept my mutation secret. My real mother died when I was very young. She had an odd name it began with an M, it was like Magma with a D was how she used to tell me."  
Magneto had to ask, he needed to know, to verify the feeling that he felt in his gut. "Was it Magda?"  
"What."  
"Your birth mother's name, was it Magda?"  
"Yes that was it, why did you know her?"  
"You could say that," whispered Magneto in a melancholy tone to his voice. He then turned and left the group making his way over to the X-Jet and up the walkway.

At the top of the walkway Magneto looked round to find Mystique, sitting next to her once he found her.  
"Are you ok Eric?" She asks him as soon as he sat down, he looked visibly shaken, making her concerned.  
"I'm not sure, I'm sorry but until I know for certain I can't tell you. I need to do some research, then perhaps I can tell you."  
"Ok but you know I'll stick with you," she said trying to push down her feelings of anxiousness.

Back outside the plane Leo was still confused till Ward walks past and into the jet. Before he did he turned to Skye saying, "I can't wait to work together again, I'd been hoping to get the chance again." He then turns to Leo saying," oh and you Leo, its gonna be just like old times."  
It took all of Skye and Kitty's strength to hold Leo back.  
"Come on Leo don't give him the satisfaction he wants to wind you up," said Skye in a placating tone.  
"Yeah I know but why does he have to be so good at it, not to mention the way he looks at you," he gives a roar of frustration and storms to his Aston. Seeing the look of nervousness on Kitty's face Skye says, "don't worry about it Ward is the reason he spend weeks in hospital unable to move, you could say they have history. Don't worry we'll go in the car with him and before you know it Leo will be back. It's one of the good things I've noticed with his speed, he finds it impossible to hold a grudge, I don't think he has the attention span to stay angry at someone for so long."  
When they got to the car they found Ororo had just finished running Leo through their plan for attacking the base.  
"... So you've got all that."  
"Yeah, I'll explain things to Skye and Kitty on the way there."  
"Ok well good luck, don't forget to be careful."  
"You know me would I..."  
"Yes which is why I said be careful," walking past the girls to the jet she said, "keep an eye on him especially where Ward is concerned."

* * *

 **Big mystery here what do you thinks happening with Magneto and Leo? Answers on a postcard, well review.**


	29. Part 2 - Chapter 15

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 15**

 **Clara and Kara are both my own mutants so your allowed to not recognise them, but everything else that you do recognise is someone else's.**

 **I'm going to try and update more often, I cant wait for your opinions. Not much action in this chapter.**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: thank you very much for your review, (Imaginary Hug) you're correct in your thoughts.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Thank you for the review you're right too, Well done. Just in Time is amazing the amount of feels (squeal) sooooo good.**

* * *

Carol was royally pissed off she'd had to sit through a disciplinary hearing for not shooting the mutants down. She'd argued that they'd had no evidence they were dangerous and should be shot down. Of course the top brass hadn't wanted to hear that and had released her from active service with full pay, telling her to take a leave of absence till everything blew over. Seeing little other choice she cleared out her locker am left for home.  
She got home and spent the first hour trying to think of what to do, then she remembered Leo's invitation. As if by magic her phone buzzed,  
[?exact location of the mansion?]  
She's stunned she remembers the address from one she'd been asked to photograph a few days ago. It was the supposed house of the paramilitary mutant organisation, should she go? Carol had never been one for a lot of thinking so when presented with such a momentous question her simple answer was, "what's the worst that could happen?"  
If only she knew.  
She got in her beat up beetle and after reversing out her drive floored it towards the Salem district. By the time she made it to the mansion it was nightfall and she was slightly tired, it had been a long day after all. She made her way through the gates and down to the end of the garden, following Leo's directions she lifted a hawthorn bush to reveal a rusted iron door.  
"Hello is anyone there," she said walking through the doorway, her torch held high.  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone I'm a friend of Leo's, Leo Fitz, he told me to come here."  
She heard a rustle from her left making her turn suddenly.  
"Hello," said a small voice from the dark.  
"Who are you?" The voice said again.  
It sounded like a young girl but Carol couldn't see through the dark to tell.  
"I'm a friend of Leo's he told me to come here," she sat down putting her torch out of her reach, "I don't mean you any harm."  
Slowly a hand came out of the darkness into her torch beam, it was followed by the rest of the girl. She was then followed by another girl clearly her twin, they shared the same hair and eye colour.  
"What happened, where is everyone?"  
"We don't know we all went up to the mansion and then we went to the toilet and when we got out no one was there," here the other girl added.  
"There were these big planes they looked like birds, with fans in their wings."  
Now Carol was concerned from her time working with SHIELD she knew that the quinjets were exclusive to SHIELD, that was the source of many arguments between the agencies. That meant it was either SHIELD or HYDRA who had attacked the mansion, neither were groups she wanted to mix with. She was very concerned about if it was SHIELD, that would put Leo in a very difficult position. Right now though her priority was to keep an eye on these girls.  
"Why don't we get up to the mansion I'm sure they're gone, there was no one here when I got here. I'll see what I can find and we'll get some food and wait for Leo and the teachers to arrive."  
"Ok," they timidly agree, coming to take one of her hands each.  
When they do she feels her hands tingle slightly, thinking nothing of it she keeps walking heading to the mansion. Once inside she follows the girls directions to the kitchen and after sitting them down at the table she began rummaging through the cupboards.  
"What would you girls like? I've got some bacon, eggs, sausages. How does a fry up sound?"  
Once she'd got agreeing nods from the pair she began to cook. As she did it occurs to her that she doesn't know the girls names.  
"So what do I call you two, what're your names?"  
"I'm Clara,"  
"I'm Kara,"  
"Wow your parents really went the whole hog on the identical thing. So how do I tell you apart, cause the last thing I want to do is mix you guys up."  
At this their faces lit up, obviously they didn't like being mixed up either. Both of the girls then untied their brown tresses, showing that one had slightly longer hair.  
"Right then," turning to the twin with longer hair she said, "and what's your name?"  
"I'm Clara."  
"That's good Clara has longer hair than Kara, I'll remember that." She would have continued talking if the oven didn't begin beeping. "Ooooh, the sausages and bacon are nearly done, just the beans and the toast to go. Does one of you mind getting the toast started while the other one gets out the plates. I'll have one too I haven't eaten since ten this morning." The room became a hive of activity for the last few minutes as they all scrambled to finish the preparations for their tea.

Finally everything was finished and they all sat down round the table to eat. Trying to start a conversation she said, "did you know Leo taught me how to make a 'proper fry up'. He said that I should know how to make proper food not the 'weird hotdogs' that 'you Americans like so much'." By the end of her mock rant, in her version of Leo's Scottish accent, they were all laughing.  
Clara says, "Leo's nice, he helped us escape when the soldiers attacked the mansion."  
Agreeing Kara says, "yeah he helped us into the passage, then he went to find someone else. I hope he's alright he wasn't at the bunker when we got there."  
"Don't worry I've spoken to Leo since they attacked the mansion he's safe he's with the rest of the X-Men. They're going to try and get back some of the students that were taken."  
By the looks of adoration on the twins faces Carol knew Leo had more admirers herself included. Who knew the geeky, slightly awkward engineer would be superhero material. Looking at Clara and Kara she could tell they were fading fast and would be asleep any minute. Right now, she knew where they were coming from, she'd had a long day and needed an early night.  
"Come on you two off to bed..."  
"...But..."  
"... No buts I saw you both yawn, lets get you to your rooms."  
"Please don't leave us, what if they come back," said Kara to Clara's insistent nods.  
"Ok how about I settle the pair of you in your bed and I'll bring a chair and keep an eye out, is that ok?"  
"But won't you be uncomfortable," said Clara.  
"No, I'll be fine I promise."  
"You can share my bed if you want," said Clara.  
"I..."  
"Or we could sleep in one of the teachers beds they're really big and then we can all share," said Kara.  
Both the girls then gave her the puppy dog eyes making her cave in seconds.  
"Fine we'll knick Leo's bed."  
"Yay."  
They all wander slowly up to Leo's room and after Carol picks his lock they jump onto his bed. Carol is pushed into the middle with one of the twins on either side. It took them all very little time to fall asleep after their traumatic day.


	30. Part 2 - Chapter 16

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 16**

 **Because of the lack of action in the last chapter I thought I'd submit this one too.**

 **Once again I don't own things that other people do.**

* * *

Coming around Melinda rubbed her head, damn it why did she have to open her mouth she could have feigned ignorance or at least not provoked him. She found herself in her room without her phone or her tablet, anything she could use to contact the outside world. Noticing an abnormality on her wrist she looked down, she had a probationary bracelet on, just like the one Skye had once worn. That put most communication out of order, the bracelet would fry them all. Once she'd got dressed she walked into the corridor and grabbed a passing agent.  
"What day and time is it."  
"Erm... Err... It's Friday about nine, I think."  
"Evening, morning what time of day."  
"Evening."  
"Where's Gonzales?"  
"Err... He's on his way back from a mission."  
"Oh Fuck," she shouted. "Right now, tell me where Agent Simmons and Agent Triplett are."  
"Erm... Both are in the gym working on physiotherapy," he said nervously.  
Straight away May took of running towards the gym, using the heavy breathing to purge the last traces of dendrotoxin from her blood. She had to get there quickly, as soon as Gonzales made it back the clock would be ticking before the X-Men came to save the students. Knowing Leo he wouldn't really stop to differentiate between the friends and foes. The mansion was his home, attacking that would be tantamount to attacking his home.  
Getting to the gym she opened the door, to see Simmons and Triplett doing some form of physiotherapy that certainly wasn't taught at any medical course she knew of. It did however prove her suspicions correct, the pair were almost certainly soulmates.  
"Agent Simmons is this strictly physiotherapy," they both stood incredibly quickly especially considering Trip was meant to be injured.  
"Oh... Erm, good morning May, what can I help you with," she said straightening out her shirt to remove the obvious creases.  
"Certainly not physiotherapy, thank you. This concerns you too Agent Triplett," Trip walked back from the exit, he'd been trying to sneak towards. "Now do either of you know what Gonzales it doing."  
"He's bringing back mutants that had a hand in the presidents attempted assassination."  
"What are you to do to them once they get here?" Said May her voice getting dangerous.  
"I am to lead the group of scientists studying the mutants powers so they can be cataloged."  
"And you Trip, what was your role."  
"I was to interrogate the mutants to see if they know anything about the presidents attempted assassination."  
"We assumed they were in their thirties they're after all part of a paramilitary group."  
"Try fifteen."  
"What," sputtered Jemma.  
"The average age of the children, yes the children is about fifteen."  
"On the news it said they were a paramilitary organisation."  
"Yes masquerading as a boarding school, in fact it's a boarding school for mutants that aren't allowed anywhere else. Gonzales made that up to give himself a reason to capture and experiment on the mutants."  
"What can we do," said Trip.  
"Right now Gonzales has made his first error, he's forgotten about the X-Men. Unknown to him the school has been the home to them for the last few years. As soon as they find out the students have been taken a second time..."  
"...wait how do you know all this, you know them don't you."  
"I have had dealings with some of them, so have you now we come to it."  
"What... Who?"  
"Leo Fitz, has been a mutant since the age of ten, why do you think he took it so personally when you all turned your backs on Skye. He's spent his whole time in SHIELD hiding his true identity, you just proved his worst fears when you abandoned Skye."  
Jemma had nothing to say in reply and so chose to maintain her silence. Trip too decided it wasn't in his best interests to try justifying himself, especially with such an angry May.  
"Now when they find out they've been taken the X-Men will descend on us like a tonne of bricks. When that happens we need to be as far from here as possible, that said I'll meet you two at the hangar in ten minutes bring only what you can carry."  
With that out of the way she set off to the hangar to prep the bus for take off.

Once Trip and Simmons made it to the bus, May took off out the hangar activating the buses cloaking as she did. She began to wing her way towards the safest place she now knew, a small boarding school in the Salem suburbs.

They made it twenty miles before their radio sparked into life.  
"Agent May, what are you doing, you are not cleared for flight. If you do not stop we will have no choice but to fire on you."  
An external voice then broke in stopping May's reply, "Agent May stop, if you continue your path you will be a traitor of SHIELD," said Gonzales.  
"Before you judge me a traitor make sure your conscious is clean, kidnapping innocent children. When your judgement comes I hope your ready."  
With that she closed the channel and kept flying, seeing that she didn't have anything left to say Trip and Simmons left her to her thoughts.

On Gonzales' plane, Bobbi and Mack weren't happy. They had gone on the mission assuming they'd be capturing a group of dangerous gifted's responsible for the attack on the president. Instead they'd been sent to capture school children, sure they were mutants but they couldn't know anything about the assassination attempt.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	31. Part 2 - Chapter 17

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 17**

 **Authors Note: I don't own story stuff that's not mine.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: He's the one with the most interesting progression through the series, there's so much depth to his character.**

* * *

True to Skye's word it didn't take Leo long to come out of his mood and before long he was chatting away with the pair happily.  
"Right Leo what's the plan, we want to know," said Skye.  
"Yeah come on Leo we can help," added Kitty.  
"Our part of the plan is simple, we're to wait till the fighting starts. Then we sneak into their control room knocking out anyone there and get a download of all the data we can. According to Ororo we're not to join the actual fight unless they ask for our help."  
"That sounds like a piece of cake," said Skye.  
"Don't say that till you've seen the defences on the control room. They're on the tablet," he said pointing to the small computer in the back seat. Skye chose to climb into the back seat rather than bring it to her.  
"Careful what your doing with your feet," complained Leo as the car was sent spinning from an accidental kick Skye sent his way.  
"Sorry," groaned Skye, her face pressed into the leather seat.  
"Why did you do that," said Leo once she'd sat herself down next to Kitty.  
"So then we can have a girly chat while we plot," said Kitty laughing.  
"Oh god help me," groaned Leo.  
"By the looks of this there's only a few guards on duty even if all of them stay when the rest start their distraction we should be ok." Said Skye confidently. "I think between the pair of us Kitty and I can hack them, especially if you've got our backs."  
"Of course I have," said Leo in a hurt voice.

"Hey, Leo why don't we have suits like you, you didn't really explain before," complained Kitty.  
"I said, Melinda had it made for me..."  
"No we got that we wanted to know why we don't have a suit," complained Kitty.  
"Well I suppose its cause neither of you are X-Men."  
"What, we could so be X-Men, couldn't we Kitty," said Skye indignantly getting an affirmative nod from Kitty.  
"How are we meant to fight then, I mean plaid shirts aren't renowned for their bulletproofing."  
"Well I might have made something for you Skye and I brought you both some of your clothes. I was thinking one of you could wear the suit I made Skye and the other could wear Skye's SHIELD uniform."  
"Awww you really do care," they said together before hugging Leo from behind nearly strangling him in the process.  
"Were are they?" Said the girls when they'd finished attacking Leo.  
"They're in the boot, you can get to it behind Skye's seat."  
"Don't you mean the trunk," said Skye.  
"No, I mean the boot, it was the English language before it was American. Therefore we have the say in what words mean," he said slightly frustrated.  
In the back Kitty turned to Skye and said, "don't you just love it when he gets angry, his accent. Aaah, so good."  
"Oh yeah I know what you mean. Come on let's get this suit issue sorted out."  
Once they'd got the suits they began debating about who should wear which one. For Leo in the front it all meant very little to him who'd never been very interested in clothes. On the other hand once they both decided that Kitty would wear the SHIELD uniform while Skye would wear the suit Leo made for her. Leo was then treated to the girls changing till he raised an opaque partition to give them some privacy.

Meanwhile on the X-Jet two separate conversations are taking place, strangely enough both are about the inhabitance of the car flying besides them.

In the cockpit.  
"Are you really sure they're ready for this Storm, I mean none of them have any training for this."  
"Your forgetting Leo and Skye were in SHIELD," replied Ororo.  
"Yeah but the other kid hasn't, and a few rounds of that game ain't a substitute for a proper fight."  
"You haven't noticed it have you," said Ororo.  
"Noticed what?"  
"Their bond, the trio have a soulmate bond, they'll not let anything happen to each other, surely you have a soulmate. Wouldn't you do anything to keep them alive."  
"Yeah, it ain't alway that simple darlin', sometimes the universe has other ideas." He said in a dark tone.

In the fuselage.  
"I need a favour from you," said Magneto to Mystique.  
"What is it?"  
"I need you to keep an eye on Ward over there."  
"You don't trust him."  
"In our line of work I'd be a fool not to, he has a concerning obsession with the X-Men that worries me."  
"Don't you mean the three younger ones."  
"Perhaps, I also would like you to get a sample of the boys DNA."  
Seeing through his subterfuge Mystique said, "you know there's no way of telling the family of a mutant, our genes make even families different."  
"There's a new way that's been found in Hawaii by a Moira MacTaggart, she sequences the mutants powers and finds a link through them to their mutant family. It can only be used for mutants."  
"Right then I can see this is one of those things you have to do."  
Had Ward been listening to this conversation he would have know to not even dream of enacting his plan. Unfortunately for him he didn't, making him in for a world of pain.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	32. Part 2 - Chapter 18

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 18**

 **I don't own all the stuff that doesn't belong to me.**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: thank you for the review and here's the next chapter.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm sorry t say that Ward's evil so hes bound to have equally evil plans.**

* * *

On landing the separate teams split up for their individual objectives, Leo's team were there for the data while the mix of X-Men and brotherhood mutants were to rescue the students, Charles and Scott. Ororo was taking charge in Scott and the professors absence.  
"Right, com check, is everyone on the same frequency."  
"Yep," "yeah," and "roger," said Leo, Skye and Kitty respectively.  
A bunch of yeses a "loud an clear Ro," and then a grunt from Logan showed that the adult team were all ready.

"Right then let's all go, Leo as soon as the alarm goes up hit them hard and fast. Get online as soon as you can and get as much as you can then get out of there, rendezvous back at the Jet. If you need help call and we'll be as quick as possible."  
"If you need help too, I'll be with you as soon as possible," returned Leo.  
With that Leo sped the trio of to their starting position near an air duct they'd found on the plans.  
Magneto, Mystique and Ward all looked on in amazement as the trio vanished in a yellow flash of lightning. At their confused looks Jean said, "he does that a lot."  
They too then set off to their break in point.

"Right then, let's go girls," said Leo leading the other two into the air duct.  
"Hear that Skye, we're his girls," smirked Kitty.  
"I said girls I didn't say you were mine," complained Leo.  
"Pot-ai-to, pot-are-to."  
Leo would have remained silent had Kitty, who was behind him, not stage whispered to Skye, "I certainly can't complain about the view."  
"Hey he's my man," Skye mock complained.  
"Yeah but..."  
"...Ssshhhh," interrupted Leo, they'd come to the opening. "Kitty, carefully can you phase your head through, see how many there are and where they are."  
After a yes she slowly phased her face through the aluminium and looked around. All Skye and Leo could see was the back of her head, Kitty's ponytail was dangling with her face through the metal. When she brought her head up she gulped a huge breath of air, having held her breath while she phased.  
"There's six men and the computer we need is in that corner," she said pointing north back along the duct.  
"Right Kitty, because your power isn't the most effective in a fight, can you get to the computer and start the hack. Keep phased while Leo and I sort out the bad guys, yeah."  
"Will do take care," she said returning up the duct into position, but still close enough to communicate.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Leo.  
"Yeah don't worry we've talked she knows until she trains her powers into the more physical based aspects it's no good in a fight," reassured Skye.

Meanwhile deep within the dam Logan walks alone down the dimly lit spillway.  
"Stryker!" He shouts into the abyss, he comes up to a narrow side tunnel but sees nothing down it and continues.  
"It's Wolverine!"

Back in the air duct Skye grabs Leo and Kitty's arms.  
"Wait there's someone else."  
Sure enough they hear new voices below them.  
"Flood it..."  
"...No wait," said a new voice, Stryker. "Is he alone?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Send a team in there and bring him to me in the north corridor, carefully."  
When they've left Skye relinquishes her grip on the others, leaving them to wait for the alarm.

Logan kept walking down the tunnel cautiously until a stretch of the tunnel wall opens to reveal four guards rifles drawn. Turning he sees another door open in the wall and more guards arrive.  
"Don't move, hands in the air," one of them shouts.  
Oddly Logan complies and raises his hands. The soldiers lead Logan along the walkway towards the northern corridor, unknown to all but Logan another guard has joined the group.

Moments later Logan is lead into the northern corridor at gun point, his hands and feet are shackled. Stryker walks up to Logan a smug grip on his face, his grin is wiped from his face when he looks into Logan's eyes.  
"Who d'you think this is?"  
"What," says the confused guard.  
Turning to Logan, Stryker says, "you do such a good impression through the cameras, but in person..."  
He lifts his gun to Logan's head but is beaten to it, Logan begins to shift and transforms into Mystique. The shackles fall to the ground as she leaps forwards, swinging the shackles at Stryker she gets his gun sending his shot wild. The bullet exits his gun and ends up embedding itself in one of the overhead pipes, white steam comes billowing from the pipe obscuring the whole corridor. Looking through the steam Stryker can't find anything, swearing he storms off two guards following him.  
In the corridor the last guards falls to the floor, stood above them Mystique fingers the headset in her ear.  
"Stryker's heading your way you three better have the door locked."

As soon as Stryker left the control room Leo signalled for them all to enter the room. Leo phased Skye and himself into the room right amongst the guards.  
"Mutants get them."  
As soon as they landed Leo took of knocking as many of the guards out as possible. Skye took a breath and then when she released it, she released a shockwave which took out four of the guards along with a lot of the office equipment. Leo was punching them all hard enough to knock out but not kill, when he saw the office equipment fly past he had an idea.  
"I've got everything," shouted Kitty unplugging the hard drive they'd come with.  
"Ok keep an eye on them I've got an idea," said Leo running to one of the panels. He pulled the covering off and started pulling out wires, he then after piling the guards into a corner he tied them to each other, even going as far as to put a bow on their heads.  
He was interrupted by Mystique's voice through their coms, "Stryker's heading your way you three better have the door locked."  
"Oh shit," said Leo rushing even faster to tie up the guards.  
"Kitty can you close that door," said Skye, "slowly, Leo can you get them out of here?"  
"Yep, give me a second," sure enough a second later Leo had finished and the bound guards were unceremoniously thrown out the door, which slammed behind them.  
"Hey guys I've got the feed from outside the door, if you want to watch."  
"Yeah you bet," said Skye and Leo. Rushing to Kitty they saw, just as the door shut Stryker and two guards came round the corner.  
"Right the doors locked they've no way in."

Back outside in the spillway, Magneto turns to Ororo. "They're good."  
"You have no idea," she replied.


	33. Part 2 - Chapter 19

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 19**

 **Authors Note: As I've said a few times by now I don't own it if someone else does.**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: lots of thanks for the review, loads of hugs.**

* * *

Stood outside the control room Stryker ground his teeth in anger, "get in there, now kill anyone in there."  
"But sir that doors twenty inches thick."  
"I don't care I'm out here and she's in there."  
"That's not quite accurate," said the guard behind him, slowly his face morphed into Mystique's visage. She was still garbed in the guards uniform as she span extending her leg and taking Stryker out. She then jumped at the other guard and with a snap kick took him out too. She then turned to the overhead camera and said, "I don't suppose one of you minds opening the door."

Inside Leo stood up, Skye turned to him. "Where are you going?"  
"Erm... To get..."  
"Be careful," said Skye and Kitty together, Skye then added, "I've got a feeling."  
"Will do, see you in a bit."

As soon as Leo phased through the door, Mystique attacked him. The first, a swift jab to the face, dazed him, sending him reeling.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"Shall we just say for old times sake, Leo," said Mystique as her face fell away to reveal that of Grant Ward.  
"But your working..."  
"Oh I was never working with you I just came to get back what's mine."  
"What I don't have anything of yours," said Leo slowly raising to his knees.  
"Skye, she is mine and you stole her." Shouted Ward in a rage filled voice. Getting slowly to his feet Leo said, "Skye is no ones shes her own person, I just happened to be the luckiest sod in the world to be bonded to her. That's what you'll never understand..."  
"I understand enough alright and once your gone she'll understand too," with that he launched himself at Leo. He swung wildly with blinding hatred, fortunately Leo was too quick for him and managed to flash to the wall.

Inside the control room Skye and Kitty were nervously watching the fight on the screen, they couldn't hear a word being said.  
"We've got to help him," said Kitty nervously.  
"No, this is Leo's fight, he'll not forgive us for interfering. Ward always treated Leo like he wasn't a real SHIELD agent because he wasn't a specialist, Leo needs to prove him wrong."  
Kitty was stunned, "wow you really are perfect aren't you," inside though she was feeling slightly superfluous.  
As though she could hear Kitty's true thoughts Skye said, "yeah but you've known him far longer than I have. I mean he's spent how long at the mansion, I don't know that side of him."  
They would have continued talking had Skye not looked up at the screens.  
"Shit they're gone."

Minutes before.  
"Ah I see you've got yourself some new powers, guess what," he say standing up. "So have I," he lifts up his sleeves to reveal gauntlets on each wrist. "You'll love what they do, I had them specially made for you when I heard of your powers." He points them at Leo and activates them, a green light starts to flash on both. the fall from his wrists and fly towards Leo, too shocked by Ward's revelation Leo wasn't quick enough to dodge the incoming devices as they attach themselves to his wrists. "Now then these gadgets are quite cool, if you drop below 600 miles an hour they will blow you up," Leo comes round long enough to try phasing, instead of it dropping from his wrist he is shocked by electricity bringing him to his knees. "Even better they recognise when you try to phase and shock you," crouching down Ward looks Leo in the eye, "run Leo run." Without a second thought Leo takes of running, out the base and away.

On his way out he blasted past the other mutants who were on their way in.  
"Leo, where are you going?" Said Ororo through the coms.  
"Sorry I've got a bomb strapped to me, if I go below 600mph I'm dead."  
"Have you tried phasing?"  
"Would I really be running if it was that simple."  
"Leo calm down," said Ororo trying to reassure him.  
"Sorry, I'm just not seeing any way out and I'm scared."  
"Right Leo remember what I told you on the courts, if life gets tough try cheating."  
"I'll remember that," he said as the sound of splashing could be heard in the background.  
"Storm we're under fire, we could use your help," shouted Logan from further up the spillway.  
"Sorry Leo I've got to go, try Skye and Kitty. It's an intelligent pair of girls you've got there."  
"They aren't my girls... Errr."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	34. Part 2 - Chapter 20

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 20**

 **Skyeward MusicLover: thank you for the review, cookies to you.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: yep sorry I got them from The Flash I thought it would be the sort of underhanded thing Ward would do.**

 **As a thank you to your very speedy reviews, kind words and cause I'm going away for the weekend I thought I'd treat you to another chapter, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the language I hope my T rating covers it.**

* * *

"Skye, Kitty I could do with your help," said Leo as he ran across the Atlantic.  
"Leo," they shouted in his ear, "where are you?" Said Skye.  
"I'm currently running across the Atlantic at about 650 mph, with a bomb strapped to me."  
"What," shouted Kitty.  
"I need your help, if I slow down or phase it blows up. Right now I need to find a way of getting it off me, I can't run forever."  
"Right we're working on hacking the bomb now," seconds later there was a muttered, "shit" on the end of Leo's earpiece.  
"What, what's happened?"  
"I'm sorry Leo we've been shut down, we tried hacking our way in, but it hacked us back. Your on your own I'm afraid," said Skye.

Outside the door to the control room.  
"Sir, sir," Stryker came too to the sound of action all around him. It appeared a team of guards were using a huge drill to try and break their way into the control room.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You told us to get in and kill everyone in there," said one of the guards confused.  
"It doesn't matter, in twenty minutes they'll all be on their knees, evacuate all none essential personnel." He slowly climbs to his feet. "I need a platoon of the Purifiers to stop anyone from entering Cerebro, I need a word with 143 then we're leaving."

The mutants are rushing through the dark subterranean warren of corridors, each step sounding like a thunder clap in the deceptively silent base. Suddenly out of nowhere a bolt of red energy lances through the darkness and slams into Logan who is flung into the darkness away from the team.  
"I've got him," shouts Jean as she charges at Scott, her hand raised to catch the red bolt out of the air.  
"Let's leave these two to their bonding," said Magneto as he, Nightcrawler and Storm walk further into the base in search of Xavier and the children, completely forgetting about Logan.

Leo was getting tired he'd run round the whole world in the space of ten minutes in a desperate attempt to go fast enough to not to get blown up.  
"Hey, Leo I've got an idea, but..." "anything you've got is better than nothing or dying." "Can you use your lightning to short them out," interrupted Kitty.  
"I'll try, can you two stay on the line, please," he said nervously the strain clearly audible in his voice now, "wish me luck."  
Slowly he now began channelling his speed into sparks, and those sparks into lightning. The lightning he then tried to channel into the devices on his arms. Slowly but surely the device started to give off smoke, the volume increases till it becomes a billowing trail behind him. Incredibly anticlimactic they flew from his wrist and spun into the ocean where it sank to the ocean below.  
"I've done it," he was met by static, "hello I've managed to get rid of the bomb," still nothing.  
He must have shorted out his radio, oh well better get back quickly so they don't worry. Turning, he sped of aiming for the base as fast as he could, sure enough seconds later a sonic boom could be heard as he broke the sound barrier.

In a skyscraper in the heart of New York plastered with the Avengers logo, Tony Stark stood in his lab amongst thousand dollars of high tech gadgetry.  
"Sir, we've got an anomaly."  
"What, is it JARVIS?"  
"There's been an audio anomaly associated with passing the sound barrier, it's crossing the Atlantic heading for the American coast."  
"So it's a sonic boom, couldn't you have just said that. Why is that such an anomaly, the military use the Atlantic for testing all the time."  
"The military have no testing planned for the Atlantic at current..."  
"... Yeah but..."  
"... The anomaly is at sea level."  
"That's impossible there's no boats that fast or even close."  
"That is why I brought it to your attention, sir."  
"Right get the jet fuelled and see who wants to go on a field trip."  
"Sir the anomaly has made the American coast and disappeared."  
"Damn, right keep an eye on it, if it resurfaces I want to know."  
"Yes sir."  
"That makes me think, did you get a reading on that girls powers, please oh please say you did."  
"Yes sir I did."  
"Good, scan for it."  
"Sir, it will take some time to find anything, I will keep the search open and notify you when anything is found."

Once she'd finished with the guards Mystique went in search of Ward, Eric had asked her to keep an eye on him and that's what she intended to do. She came across him just as Leo sped of to god knows where.  
"Where's he of to," she asked Ward suspiciously.  
"I don't know, he said something about helping the others," he said walking away.  
Mystique would have believed him had her headset not sparked into life.  
"I've got a bomb strapped to me, if I go below 600mph I'm dead," it sounded like Leo.  
She just knew it had to be Ward, they'd all heard about the animosity between the two.  
"I don't suppose you know anything about the bomb," she asked Ward.  
"I might know something," he said turning, as he turned she saw a glint on his wrist. Without thinking she flipped across the corridor, just in time too as a laser lanced out cutting into the wall where she'd been seconds ago. Ward brought the laser round to target her again, this time he'd lost the element of surprise so she found it much easier to avoid the deadly light. Midway through a cartwheel she managed to snag one of the guards walkie talkies, immediately she started talking into it.  
"This is Stryker, outside the control room. I need you here now, there's..."  
Unfortunately by slowing down to talk into the mic in had given Ward long enough to aim and shoot her.  
"Aaaah," she cried as Ward managed to shoot her through the shoulder.  
"You picked the wrong side Mystique," he said glancing down at her gasping on the floor, bringing the laser gauntlet to point at her.  
"You shouldn't talk so much," she replies, shooting him in the chest, using a gun subtly stolen from the unconscious guard she'd landed on. He staggers back then falls to the ground, "bitch," was all he said as he spat blood on the floor, before going silent.  
Seconds later Mystique too fell to the floor unconscious, from the blood loss.

As soon as Leo's headset went down Skye and Kitty began to look around for a way to get him back online.  
"Look Skye, it's Mystique," sure enough the shapeshifter was lying on the floor just outside the control room door.  
"Look there," on another screen there was a platoon of guards heading for the control room some huge drill in hand.  
"We need to get her," said Kitty.  
"Yeah but there's not enough time to open the door."  
"Then I'll go," she said standing up. She ran to the wall and right on through.  
"Hurry up," said Skye, "they're coming."  
"Got it," replied Kitty as she lifted Mystique and dragged her through the wall. Seconds after Mystique's feet had entered the wall the guards came round the corner.  
Inside the control room kitty collapsed with Mystique, "I forgot how hard it was to drag and phase."  
"Phew, well done Kitty. Now how's your first aid."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	35. Part 2 - Chapter 21

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 21**

 **I'm sorry if I've annoyed people by killing off Ward, I found it incredibly hard writing Ward and so couldn't keep him in for too long. If the urge strikes me I might resurrect him but its unlikely.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Now the Avengers are on the trail of Leo and the mutants but you'll have to wait to find out if they find him.**

 **Tamara: Thank you loads for the review it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.**

*•* signifies a vision or memory they are mostly got from X-Men origins film

* * *

Stryker walks down a long corridor eerily reminiscent of the corridor leading to Cerebro, the door on the end of the corridor is even labelled Cerebro. Stood on either side of the door were some of Stryker's most fanatical followers, these men would die if it meant taking a mutant with them. Entering the room, it too was reminiscent of Cerebro though a bastardised version of it. There were tiles missing and wiring exposed, it would do the deadly deed Stryker needed it to perform though. Walking up the suspended walkway Stryker first came to Xavier paralysed in his chair, sat in front of the control panel. He then came to the reason for Xavier's paralysis, mutant 143 was sat staring into Xavier's eyes feeding him an illusion.  
"Find them all and wipe them out. Make me proud." With that he leaves the dark Cerebro as it starts to hum into life.  
Outside he turns the the soldiers. "This is a momentous day, today we eradicate the disease that has been plaguing our nation for too long, today we eradicate the mutants." He waited for the cheer he got in return to abate, "you men have been given the task of defending the tool of our victory, defend this with your lives so we will no longer be forced to live alongside this vermin. If anyone comes near here, kill them, no matter who they are, understood?" With that he turned to leave but before he got far he turned and saluted them, "HAIL HYDRA" we said getting a shout of, "HAIL HYDRA," in return.

Logan rushes through the maze of corridors in search of his prize, Stryker. He comes upon a room filled with darkness, flicking on the switch he enters. In the centre of the room is a large glass tank filled with water, around the room is a gantry obviously for observing whatever is going on in the tank. As he stands looking at the tank, memories start to pierce the fog of his mind.

*•* He's laying down about to be submerged when a man comes to stand above him, "we're going to make you indestructible but first we need to destroy you. We've managed to make a metal compound so strong that you'll be able to withstand anything."  
He then raises one of his hands and he's holding Logan's dog tags.  
"I want new ones," he hears himself say.  
"What do you want them to say?"  
"The Wolverine." *•*

The walks into the centre of the room and looks round, throughout the room he can see deep gouges in the concrete walls. Bullet holes. This brings on another memory.

*•* He's submerged in the tank but can hear everything going on outside. He recognises the now familiar feeling of returning from the dead  
"Are we taking him to the island?"  
"The island, no. The bonding works we use his DNA for the eleventh, erase his memory." He remembers a woman's face before the betrayal becomes too great and he launches himself out the tank his claws ready and baying for blood. *•*

Logan's broken from his recollections by the sound of his quarry.  
"Have you set the charges?"  
"Of course."  
Stryker and his assistant walk into the room across from Logan and stop as soon as they see him.  
"Logan, its good to see you," says Stryker before turning to his assistant. "You know what to do," after an affirmative nod he walks out the door.  
Logan's furious his prize, the one who made him the wolverine, who knows his past is turning his back on him. With an animalistic roar he launches himself across the room in ever increasing strides, after Stryker's retreating back. He doesn't make it, before he gets there Stryker's assistant leaps in front of him and grabbing his suit sending him flying across the room. Stunned Logan stands facing this new foe.  
She cracks her knuckles before her fingers lengthen into Adamantium tipped talons.

Her first attempt at blocking Scott's optic blast failed spectacularly, sending her flying back through one of the luckily wooden doors. Realising this tact probably wouldn't work she instead tried to move Scott, sure enough this was far easier and Scott was sent flying across the room into the far wall.  
"Scott," shouted Jean suddenly concerned, he had hit the wall quite hard. Rushing to him she shook him trying to wake him up, "Scott, come on Scott talk to me." He moved, letting out a groan, making Jean raise her hand ready to telekinetically attack if he proved to still be hostile.  
"I'm back in control, I'm so sorry Jean,"  
"It's ok Scott," she helped him to his feet, "come on I'll get you back to the jet, there's a first ad kit there."  
"No it's ok I'm fine," he said clutching his ribs.  
"Fine my arse come on," she supported him as they made their way back to the jet.  
She then speaks into her communicator, "I've managed to get through to Scott but he took a hit so I'm escorting him to the jet for medical attention."

In the control room Skye and Kitty are covered in Mystique's blood.  
"Have you got nothing I can use," said Skye nervously.  
"Nothing," replied Kitty getting scared.  
"If we can't get the bleeding stopped then its not looking good."  
"But, but she can't die."  
"Yeah well tell that to Ward, he seemed to disagree with you," shouted Skye as she desperately tries to clamp the spurting artery shut.  
"What the hell..." Shouted a voice from behind Kitty.  
"Leo," shouted Kitty in relief.  
"Get here Leo, now," shouted Skye sounding urgent.  
"What's happened?"  
"She been shot in the shoulder, I've managed to stop the bleeding, just, but her hearts just stopped. She needs a jolt."  
"Right away," he set both his hands over Mystique's heart and once again channelled his sparks into lightning before sending it lancing into her.  
"Kitty check her pulse."  
"Nothing."  
"Right I'll try harder."  
He tries again sweat dripping from his forehead.  
"Yes it's there but it's faint we need to get her to the jet, they've got a better medical kit there." Said Skye, raising to her feet.  
"Right, lets get going."  
Leo lifted Mystique and headed for the door.  
As they got to the door their radios burst to life, "I've managed to get through to Scott but he took a hit so I'm escorting him to the jet for medical attention."  
"Skye can you get through, my coms are down I probably fried them?"  
"Sure," she fingered her headset, "Jean this is Skye with Leo, Kitty and an injured Mystique she needs medical attention as soon as possible. We'll meet you at the jet."  
"Roger," said Jean.  
"I'll get Mystique there then come back and pick up you two up," he said to Skye and Kitty.  
"We don't mind walking?"  
"Ok then, new plan," Leo snatched Kitty's earpiece, "I'll take Mystique to the jet drop her of with Jean. Then come and meet you two and we'll all go to the jet together, sound ok."  
"As long as there's no running for us," says Skye.  
Leo sped off phasing through the wall in his rush.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	36. Part 2 - Chapter 22

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 22**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Thank you so much for your review, there'll be more memories for Logan before the series is over. Don't worry Mystique is in safe hands.**

 **I'm planning to do this series as two separate stories each of three parts, the first is this story called Runaway Home the second I plan to call Finding Family. I'll only start writing this one when this one is over.**

* * *

Magneto rushed through the corridors keeping a constant eye open for soldiers.  
Storm touched her earpiece before saying, "Magneto you need to hear this. Mystique she's been shot, Leo's taking her to the jet, it must be serious, they're meeting Jean there."  
"How serious?"  
"I'm not sure, d'you want to stop, check on her?"  
"No we've got a job to do, you two get the children out I'll carry on to Cerebro."  
"Ok we'll meet you at the jet once this is over."

Jean and Scott stood in front of the jet as its hangar opened, in a display of perfect timing as soon as the door had hit the ground a streak of yellow lightning flashed up the ramp.  
"Good to see you made it Leo," Jean then looked at him, "oh god Leo what the hells wrong?"  
"Ad... Ad... Adrenaline," he said in between huge gasps for air.  
"Got it," shouted Scott throwing the injector across the plane where it was telekinetically grabbed by Jean before being stabbed into Leo's leg.  
Slowly sitting up Leo groaned, "thank you, d'you have any energy bars?"  
"Yep, as soon as Melinda knew you'd got to us she urged us to stock up."  
Four of the specially engineered energy bars and Leo was bouncing ready to go.  
"Sit down Leo I need to look at Mystique first then Scott, then your having a quick exam."  
Recognising the time of voice Leo removed his cowl and sat down to wait, nibbling on a fifth bar forlornly.

"Help."  
"Got us out of here."  
"Hello is anyone there?"  
Hearing the sound of the scared children made Storm rush into the room Nightcrawler hot on her heels. The chorus of, "Storm," told her they'd got the right room.  
"Kurt can you..."  
BAMF  
The screams of the children told her where he'd teleported to, "guten tag."  
"Can you get them to the jet, Kurt?"  
"I'll try fräulein," he then vanishes with a BAMF to return seconds later childless.  
"It is manageable," he then grabbed another child and vanished with her.

In the jet Leo was broken out of his self-musing by a child appearing in a cloud of black smoke. Then another and another.

"Now your turn fräulein," said Kurt reappearing and grabbing Storm. She was shocked she hadn't realised he'd finished teleporting the students.  
"Ok but be careful, I don't want you passing out."  
BAMF  
They're suddenly on the X-Jet amidst a mass of children, to full stretchers and Jean. Where Leo was there's the wrapper of a fifth energy bar and a few sparks flickering to the ground.

Kitty and Skye were lost, they'd done as told. Taken the first left and then second right but they'd no idea where they were. Their confused wandering a were broken up by the sound of a frenzied fight from a room to their left. Curiosity getting the better of them they enter, within they find Logan brutally fighting a female guard.  
"Lo..." Shouts Kitty.  
"No don't," says Skye clasping a hand over her mouth, "you'll distract him."  
"He might need our help,"  
"Then he'll ask I'm sure he's noticed us."  
"So's she," cried Kitty, pulling Skye into an embrace phasing the pair of them as she did. Yuriko had realised there must have been a relationship between Logan and the girls. Seeing she was making little head way with attacking Logan she tried a new tact. She hadn't however could red on Kitty seeing her and phasing them, making her pass right through. Now she was outnumbered three to one and know she realistically didn't stand a chance as it was she had her orders, take down the Wolverine at all costs. Growling she circles round trying to get a clearer shot at Logan through the girls, they're an unknown there's no mention of their abilities in Stryker's records. Seeing little option but to attack first she sprints at the still unknown mutant, away from Logan.  
Skye sees the mutant heading for her and as she leaps for her she does the only thing she can. She releases a huge seismic wave sending her flying back. Right onto Logan's waiting claws, which sever her spinal column killing her instantly.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite**


	37. Part 2 - Chapter 23

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 23**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Thank you for the kind words. As to getting out safely, you'll have to find out.**

 **Tamara: I'm ploughing on with writing, hoping to keep up my writing speed. Keep up the reviews they certainly help.**

 **Thank you both for taking my Review count over 50.**

 **If you review please give me tips on my writing and plot, any of your views are welcome.**

* * *

Deep in the heart of the dam the humming of Cerebro changes pitch and its deadly purpose comes to light. A psychic wave flows from Xavier boosted by Cerebro and encompasses the earth. Every mutant around the world feels their heads split open.  
Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean, Scott and all the children fall to the ground in agony.  
In a secretive base in the heart of a small country called Sokovia are two young mutants in glass cells. Both scream in agony at the sudden mental intrusion.  
Kitty falls to the ground with a scream. Skye's unaffected and rushes to her side, "what is it, what's wrong?"  
"M... My head."  
"It must be a psychic attack," she didn't realise she'd said it aloud till she got a response.  
"That's my thought too," said Leo from behind her.  
"Holly... Leo stop doing that. Hey why aren't we affected too."  
"I'm guessing its only directed at mutants so your safe and I've got this," he said pointing to his cowl, "it's got a neural blocker in it."  
"But that means..."  
"Yeah we need to stop it."  
"I'm staying with Kitty," interrupted Skye. Leo could see that she wasn't looking good so relented. "Save the day for us all speedster," she said kissing him, only for him to vanish in a flash.

As soon as Yuriko was defeated Logan takes of after Stryker using his mutation he accelerates his leg muscles as far as they'd go to catch up. Sure enough Logan makes it out the tunnel in time to see Stryker walking towards a helicopter.  
"STRYKER!" He shouted, charging down the slope at the helicopter.  
He never made it, half way down the slope there was a stabbing pain through his skull making him stagger and fall down the slope.  
"What's wrong wolverine, got something in your head," says Stryker kicking Logan across the face. "How does it feel to realise your own mortality."

Magneto stood round the corner from Cerebro's entrance, he knew there were guards he could sense the metal of their guns. Without a second thought he wrenches their guns from their hands and shoots them not giving them a chance to defend themselves.  
"Did you have to do that?" Says a voice from behind him.  
Turning he sees Leo stood behind him.  
"I've read their files these really are the worst of the worst mutant haters." He turns round the corner walking to the door, "come on we need to shut this down."  
Bringing his hands up Magneto concentrates, trembling Cerebro comes to a screeching stop. All noise stops.

Slowly Kitty comes around, laying with her head in Skye's lap.  
"Are you ok," asks Skye.  
"Yeah, what..."  
"We think it was a psychic attack, Leo shut it down."  
"That's my speedster," mumbled Kitty before she fell unconscious.  
"Our speedster," corrected Skye.

When the rotation stops Magneto is able to open the door and step into the Cerebro replica. Stepping past Xavier Magneto raises into the air floating the tiles round the room, reconfiguring their layout. Leo stays back near the door confused by what Magneto is doing.  
Magneto floats back down to land in front of Charles, he kneels to speak to Charles at eye level. "How does it look from there Charles, still fighting the good fight? They don't appear to be playing by your rules."  
Magneto leans forwards to whisper in his ear, "It's time to play by theirs."

Suddenly as though struck by lightning Leo understands what Magneto intends to do.  
"NO," he shouts launching himself at Magneto.  
Hearing Leo's shout Magneto stands, in time to receive only a glancing blow to his temple. He stands to confront Leo, "why, why would you protect those who attack us daily?"  
"Because they don't, your trying to hold all humans accountable for the heinous acts of the few."  
"You've not been at the sharp end of their blade, boy," says Magneto scathingly.  
"No but I've lived my life under their scrutiny knowing that one slip up and I'd be revealed as a mutant and experimented on. Nowhere does that give you a reason to slaughter millions."  
"How about the millions of mutants Stryker would slaughter?"  
"How about the millions of children, innocent human children that your going to murder. How many of them would grow up to advocate mutant rights. Never give up on the future it's all yet to happen, all those possibilities that you'd shatter. Give them a chance they may just surprise you."

Magneto staggers back to lean on the control panel.  
"For a child you speak with a worldly experience," he said lowering his head. "Maybe it's time I became a guardian for the mutants not their enemy."  
"It's never too late to change, turn over a new leaf, come with us to the mansion."  
"I have some atoning to do before I show my face back there, but I will come in my own time," with that Magneto left the room, after patting Leo on the shoulder. "Keep that attitude it will serve you well in the future, but don't loose a realistic outlook to that idealism"

Stryker is opening the helicopter's door when he hears the SNIKT of Logan's claws being released. He wheels round pulling out a dart gun, he manages to bring it to his shoulder before Logan cuts it in half. Logan then forces his claws through Stryker's shoulder pinning him to the helicopter, "you were saying."  
There's a boom and the ground beneath them shakes.

Hearing the explosion Logan turned to Stryker with a look of horror on his face, "what have you done?"  
He grabs a chain and uses it to tie Stryker to the helicopters skid. He turns and starts to run back into the tunnel. Halfway down the tunnel his headset sparks into life, "get the jet in the air I'll get the girls to the Aston."  
That means they must all be in the jet ready to take off, Logan turns and starts to run back up the tunnel. Logan doesn't spare a second glance at Stryker as he runs past him as he shouts for mercy. Logan arrives at the jet to hear jean say, "Leo are you there? We can't get the jet in the air, can you help?"

Coming out of Cerebro Leo shot of sprinting down the corridors, phasing them through the doors that got in the way. When he makes it outside he rushes to the jet Charles bouncing wildly in his chair. Leo slows to a stop at the ramp to the jet only to find the wheels of Charles' chair were on fire.  
"Oh shit sorry professor," he picks up the professor and carefully puts him in one of the jet's seats.  
"Language Leo," says Ororo indignantly.  
There's a boom and the ground shakes.  
"Skye, Kitty," says Leo sprinting out the ramp towards the base.  
"Get the jet in the air I'll get the girls to the Aston," he shouted into his headset.

BOOM  
"Skye, that didn't sound good."  
"No it didn't, I think it's time we left."  
The two didn't hang around, straight away taking off for the exit, each time they came to a door either Skye blasts it apart or Kitty phases them through. They find themselves in the spillway, just in time to see a huge wave coming towards them. The ground shakes and the air roars as the wave bares down on them, coming ever closer.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite**


	38. Part 2 - Chapter 24

**Runaway Home - Part 2 ~ Chapter 24**

 **Tamara: Thank you for the review**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Thank you for the complement, I really enjoyed writing the scene between those two.**

 **If you review please give me tips on my writing and plot, all of your views are welcome.**

 **This is the end of the second part soon the third will begin and I hope you're all here for the ride.**

* * *

Just as the wave is baring down on them they vanish in a flash, to appear in Leo's Aston Martin.  
"Leo," they both shout.

They're then joined by Jean's voice over the cars radio, "Leo are you there? We can't get the jet in the air, can you help?"  
"No but I think I know someone who can," he then switches channels on the radio before speaking again. "Can you do anything," after a short silence, the voice goes, " I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you," he says switching of the radio and starting the Aston in a steep climb.  
"Who was that Leo?" Asked Kitty.  
"Magneto."  
"What how did you get him to help."  
"We've come to an accord."  
"What," questioned Skye.  
"That's not for me to say."  
Flying over the sudden influx of water the trio look down to see the jet slowly taking of into the air.  
Ororo's voice comes over the radio, "time to go home," getting a cheer in response.

The two aircraft vanish into the clouds winging their way towards the Salem district of New York.

Whilst the X-Men were fighting for the lives of mutants around the world, a bit closer to home some familiar mutants were also fighting.  
"We are not watching SAW, no way, never," said Piotr.  
"Awe come on the little ones'll be asleep before it begins anyway," argued John.  
"Come on John be reasonable," said Rogue.  
"Fine," huffed John.  
"I want to watch Big Hero 6," said a particularly brave girl called Izzy.  
There was a chorus of "yes please," from all the younger students, they outnumbered the older students giving them little choice but to watch it.  
Having put the disc in all the children sit around on the chairs, sofa and most on the floor. Despite his complaining John decided to stay and watch the film. By halfway through even the older children were enjoying themselves, especially the revealing of the new heroes and their cool powers. At one point there was a clattering upstairs, but the younger students were soon calmed down when Piotr said it was probably just something falling over in the wind. A few minutes later all the students are startled when a small metal object came flying in from the door, over the heads of the ones sitting on the sofa and landed in the centre of the room. The older students on the other hand recognise what appears to be a grenade. With a shout Piotr leaps at it taking on his armoured form, as soon as he's landed on it the grenade explodes.  
Instead of a ball of fire and deadly shrapnel, out of the bomb comes a huge plume of blue gas. As soon as they inhale the gas, the mutants are knocked unconscious.  
The soldier at the door then signals to the surrounding soldiers. Who then enter and carry the mutants out to the waiting quinjets.  
The whole operation took less than half an hour.

As the planes fly away two girls come out of the toilets and walk into the living room.  
"Everyone?" The one on the right says timidly. They make their way to the window to see the planes disappearing into the clouds, as the credits roll to an empty room.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	39. Part 3 - Chapter 1

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 1**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm really sorry for the confusion, this is the same abduction they were caught in earlier only this time its not by Stryker. I don't know whether that helps or not, if you've more questions just ask.**

 **This is the start of part three the big finale to my first story, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Waking up Carol feels queasy she rushes to the toilet and empties the last nights fry up into the bowl.  
"What's happening?" Mumbled Kara and Clara from Leo's bed.  
"I think I ate something funny," she then had a thought, "you two feel ok?"  
"Erm," the two girls suddenly looked very guilty.  
"What is it? I won't be mad, well unless its fatal."  
"Oh it's not fatal," chirped up Clara reassuringly.  
"It's just, the professor says we can activate a mutant's gift," said Kara.  
"It shouldn't have affected you, I mean you're an adult," added Clara.  
"So you mean to say I'm now a mutant, wow."  
"You're not mad at us?" Says Kara.  
"Not really just a bit surprised, I don't subscribe to the whole hate mutants motto. So what mutation have I got, I hope it's not that I can be sick on command."  
"We don't know it depends on the person."  
They were interrupted by the sound of a plane coming into land.  
"Oh no they've come back," said Clara bringing the covers up to her chin.  
"That doesn't sound like a quinjet, I think it's a jet, it might be the X-Jet."  
"Leo," said both girls hopefully.  
"Probably," she laughed to herself at their eagerness.  
The trio all ran to the main entrance to await the arrivals, in the entrance Carol drew her gun am checked the safety was off.  
"Just incase, I don't want you two hurt," she reassures them, "stay behind me, ok."  
She got two affirmative nods before she took up a ready stance, her gun raised at the door.

The doors blew open and a flash of lightning whooshed through the doorway and came to a stop in front of them. It manifested into the form of Leo his cowl was down and there was a slightly confused expression on his face.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked as two girls walked through the doors behind him.  
"No freakin' way," said Skye, "your that Carol, Carol Danvers first female fighter pilot for the American air force."  
"Thank you, you are?" Said carol confused.  
"Oh sorry I'm Skye, this is Kitty and obviously you know Leo."  
Here Leo jumped in, "I hate to interrupt but where's everyone else?"  
"Erm, that needs to be said to everyone, where are they?"  
"Oh they haven't got a Caitlin they were being slow, they're probably gonna be here soon."  
Sure enough there was the sound of the X-Jet coming into land behind them.  
"Come on let's go down and meet them," interrupted Kitty leading the way.  
Skye and Carol walk quicker to join her leaving Leo to bring up the rear with Clara and Kara.

"So Kara, Clara I hope you're ok."  
"Erm yes," they both mumbled together.  
"You've got two fans there Leo," shouted Carol from in front of them.  
"Aww," said Skye, then to Carol she said, "he's very good at collecting girls isn't he."

Before they knew it they were in the underground hanger waiting for everyone to leave the plane. Mystique and Scott were both wheeled out on stretchers by Jean and Ororo. They were then followed by Kurt and the children, Logan was wheeling the professor out begins the rest of them.  
The professor had a grave look on his face as he looked at Carol, "I know dear it's hardly your thought."  
"What?" Questioned Logan.  
"The children aren't here," said the professor.  
"But they..."  
"No while we were out there were another set of soldiers who took them," he wheeled himself up to the twins, "it's not your fault, don't worry we'll get them back." He then sat up his shoulders setting in determination, "Leo can you do a sweep of the mansion to check if there's any mutants present besides Clara and Kara?"  
"Sure thing sir," he said before vanishing.  
"Why don't we all retire to the medical ward so that everyone can take part in what we do next."

"No, no it can't be, I refuse to believe it. May would never have done such a thing," Leo and Skye had just been told about the attack.  
"Look Leo the girls described the quinjets to a tee," Carol tried to add some reason to the conversation.  
"Not May you didn't know her she'd never condone this and neither would Coulson," said Skye.  
"Come on Charles you remember Melinda she isn't capable of harming these children," interrupted Ororo.  
Xavier looked around the room and said, "lets not let the accused stand defenceless," this made everyone look around to see a group of people at the back of the room.  
"Mum," shouted Leo to the shock of all those present, except Skye and May.

* * *

 **For all those who are knowledgeable in the world of marvel, you no doubt know Carols powers, I hope I haven't changed her origins too much for the hard core fans.**

 **Please read review follow and favourite.**


	40. Part 3 - Chapter 2

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 2**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Don't worry its probably my fault. They'll probably be appearing soon, I quite like writing them. Yep its the return of SHIELD.**

 **Thank you for your unbelievably prompt reply because of it I thought I'd say thank you by adding another chapter just for you.**

* * *

As soon as they landed May activated the cloaking to keep the bus from being seen. Coming into the lounge she said, "right you two no weapons at all."  
"But what if there's danger," said a confused Trip.  
"No there are rules, only certain people are allowed guns in the grounds."  
"But why have you got one?" Quizzed Simmons.  
"You could say I'm a family friend," muttered May to herself leading them out of the Bus. Leading them into the mansion she was instantly on high alert, the bodies strewn across the floor were all unmoving.  
"Check them," she said in a commanding tone.  
"This ones dead, stabbed three times," said Trip.  
"This ones necks broken, looks like whiplash," said Simmons kneeling above another soldier.  
'Oh Leo what have you got yourself into now,' thought May.  
"Come on this way," said May leading them down the corridor to an open lift door. She then ignores Simmons quizzical expression and Trip's question of, "how do you know?"  
Riding the lift down was a quiet affaire, May was in no mood to notice the furtive looks between the two junior agents. Getting out she lead them towards the medical room, where the sound of voices could be heard.  
"Come on Charles you remember Melinda she isn't capable of harming these children," she recognised Ororo's voice.

They then enter the room at the back and stand waiting to be noticed. May was looking at Xavier when he said, "lets not let the accused stand defenceless."  
The next thing May knew Leo had shouted, "mum," and hugged her.  
She wasn't a very emotional person but seeing Leo and Skye alive and well after she heard of their run in with Stryker had her welling up slightly. Releasing the hug the two looked around to see Trip and Simmons aghast in shock and confusion.

"Well this is awkward," said Skye breaking the silence.  
There was then an influx of noise, indistinguishable as speaking.  
"Quiet," shouted Logan having had enough of the noise on his hyper sensitive hearing.  
"I concur," said Jean, "I can't treat these people if your going to be distracting me, now keep quiet."  
"We should take this upstairs," said Skye.  
"No, we need to find the students now, the longer we wait the more danger they're in," interrupted Leo turning to the arguing adults.  
Xavier turned to the trio of SHIELD agents, "do any of you know what's happened to our students?"  
May stepped forwards to take the glares from all the mutants, "SHIELD was recently taken over by a rogue faction, it's them who've kidnapped your students. We are currently rogue and wanted by them."  
"Well your more than welcome to stay here Melinda, after all we've gone through its the least we can do."  
"What you're not actually letting them stay," shouted Logan, "that all sounds like a load of bull."  
"Calm down Logan, none of Melinda's words were untrue. They are no danger to the students."  
"Yeah right," grumbles Logan moving to lean against an examination table in the corner of the room.  
"Now everyone is happy, sort of, we need to decide what to do about this kidnapping by SHIELD." Said Ororo in her usual calm tone, at a look from Melinda she corrected herself, "fine would be SHIELD."  
"I reckon we kill them all, send a message," said an irate Logan.  
"No Logan, there will be no killing," interrupted Xavier.  
"There doesn't need to be any killing," said Melinda from just inside the doorway. "You rescue the students and Gonzales will be finished, there's already doubt in the ranks. When it gets out he kidnaps children and then can't stop them when they're rescued he'll be a laughing stock, his council will crumble about him."  
"So all we need to do is take back the students," said Scott sitting up on his bed.  
"Scott lay down," fussed Jean.  
"No, I'm fine. We need to get the students back."  
"You lot can talk plans as much as you want but we need to rest it's been an interesting few hours." Said Skye dragging Leo who looked dead on his feet, to the exit. Leo tried arguing but he was so tired his speaking sounded more like mumbling.  
"Yeah tell us the plan, don't you dare cut us out they're our friends," said Kitty following the pair out the room.

Walking the corridor to her usual guest room Melinda came up to the room Trip and Simmons were sharing.  
"They're dangerous," that sounded like Simmons.  
"Yes but then so is everyone," that must be Trip.  
"That's not the point, there's no telling what they could do, I mean look at the soldiers downstairs, all of them were killed."  
"Yes but we don't know the circumstances that led to their deaths. From what we've heard they stormed the mansion and kidnapped the students. Look at me Jemma, are you saying that you wouldn't kill for your family and friends."  
"That's not..."  
"Yes Jemma it is, you and I both know that your broken up about Leo. Your confused because he turns out to not be quite who you thought he was. People change Jemma, look at you, first time I saw you, you were a clueless scientist with no field experience. Now you've been undercover within HYDRA, you've changed too."  
There was no response to this so Melinda assumed that Trip had managed to get through to Jemma.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	41. Part 3 - Chapter 3

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 3**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I have to say I'm enjoying writing a more motherly May, I agree May's a mother now and you don't mess with a mother's cub.**

 **I've not quite got the hang of the length of my chapters, because of this I'm gonna submit this and thee next chapter together.**

* * *

At 18:00 the team which was to attack the playground met in the X-Jet ready for the off.  
Ororo stood in front of the assembled mutants, "our main objective is to rescue the students. We will be splitting into two teams the first will be heading for the students, here." Here she points to a holograph of the playground supplied by Melinda. "The second team will be running interference, it'll be their job to keep the agents away from the first team."  
"Who're the teams Storm?" Asked Logan.  
"Well they're you, Scott and I, the other team will be made up of Leo, Skye and Kitty. Kurt if you don't mind I'd like you to be the link between the two teams, with your teleporting abilities you can assist both teams."  
"I will try my best miss Storm," he said in a resolute voice.  
"Leo, your team will be in charge of rescuing the students, as soon as you've got them notify Kurt and he'll teleport them to the plane. Then you'll turn to interference as we escape, you'll then return to the mansion in your Aston."  
Jean stepped forwards, "where am I, you can't expect me to stay behind."  
"No Jean but the rescued students are going to be scared and stressed and we could do with a friendly face. You'll also be Charles' defence incase they find the jet, it'll be your job to keep him safe."  
"Ok I'll stay at the jet."  
"I feel safer already," smirked Charles showing his rare sense of humour.  
"What about us," interrupted Melinda.  
"We'd like you to find Coulson, from what you've said the SHIELD agents will need a cause to follow. If Coulson returns they'll hopefully latch onto him and we'll have a SHIELD we can trust."  
"Right then I'll look into finding Coulson and then we'll regroup back here," said Melinda.  
Once the full plan was revealed, Carol stepped forwards.  
"I'm sorry but what am I to do?"  
Charles wheeled his chair forwards, "I'd like you to stay here Miss Danvers, I've got a friend who'll be coming here to help you look after the students."  
"Ok but eventually I'm gonna get called back to work."  
"If you wouldn't mind staying till all the students have been brought safely back, I can reimburse you for the days you'll miss."  
"I can stay, I'll get my weapon from the car incase we have company."  
"We have an extra ICER if you'd rather not kill them," piped up Simmons from the back of the room.  
"Thank you I'd like that," then turning to Charles she said, "how will I know this friend of yours?"  
"Trust me you'll know."

Sitting in the drivers seat of his Aston, Leo twisted the ignition key and lifted the car into a smooth takeoff. As soon as the car was cruising he leant back in his chair and said, "I'm gonna take a nap now ,can you wake me up when we get close?"  
"Why you were meant to have had one," said Skye, worried.  
"I needed to make something first."  
"What," asked Kitty clearly not happy at him missing sleep.  
"I needed to make a headset which wouldn't blow when I channel my lightning."  
"Oh erm ok," the girls couldn't argue with that and so left him to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	42. Part 3 - Chapter 4

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 4**

 **I hope you enjoy the reveal of some more of May's history.**

* * *

As soon as the X-Jet had vanished into the sky, the Aston Martin in pursuit, Melinda set of to the bus.  
"Let my get the bus into the air and on autopilot then I'll answer your questions, we've got a long flight ahead," she said over her shoulder.

Re-entering the lounge once the bus was in air, Melinda sat across from the two younger agents.  
"Right then ask your questions."

At the playground.  
"Sir the techies finally found something on May. Apparently she was the sponsor for Fitz's enrolment into the academy," shouted Bobbi running up to Gonzales.  
"What how? None of our records show they knew each other before they joined Coulson's team," said Gonzales incredulously.  
"The whole file has been marked confidential with a protocol 9-8-9 warning on it. We now know that protocol 9-8-9 is for mutants so we suspect she's been covering his mutation for the team since his enrolment."  
"For that long," said Gonzales looking incredulous.  
"The records we have managed to get into say she's the one who brought him to SHIELD's attention."

On the bus.  
"I'm going to give you a brief overview which will hopefully cover all you want to know, you can then ask questions. I do reserve the right to not answer questions I feel are too private."  
Trip and Simmons nodded in agreement.  
"It may surprise you two to know that I've not always been closed of and cold. A few years ago I went on a mission, suffice to say the mission was a failure, we lost a whole team and I was forced to make a decision I will never repeat. Needless to say it changed me, everyone but me noticed the change. Slowly word of the repercussions made their way to deputy director Hill, she pulled some strings and had me assigned to a leave of absence. The place of this leave of absence was Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, the same mansion we've just been in. While there I met a young boy by the name of Leopold Pietro Fitz, he had recently been orphaned and was looking for a friend. We both needed someone who understood the pain we were going through, so we latched onto each other. I can genuinely say they were some of the best years of my life," Trip and Simmons watched as the cold facade of May fell away to reveal a new warmth. "After a few years we became a surrogate family, when he learned that I was on leave from SHIELD he wanted to join. He was already a genius at engineering so I sponsored him through the academy. A few months into my time at the mansion Director Fury came to me, he wanted me to foster relationships with the mutants so they may join SHIELD and be suitably protected. When Leo joined SHIELD we worked together to hide his medical information."  
Simmons couldn't help herself any longer and piped up, "that's why he refused to let me examine him."  
"Yes, he wanted to be normal, to fit in. When you expressed your dislike for the abnormal, I believe that's when he started to suppress his powers to make himself normal. He'd rather change himself than ask others to change for him," here she looks melancholy, "that's just the way he is."

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	43. Part 3 - Chapter 5

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 5**

 **AgtentMaryMargaretSkitz: Thank you for the review I hope you like this bit of back story before the action really starts.**

 **orlha: Thank you for the complements on my plot, I tend to go where the muse takes which might lead to a slightly disjointed story, for that I'm sorry. I'm trying to correct my paragraphing and as you can hopefully see I've interspaced my dialogue with some description. I don't want to be mean by declining your very kind offer but I'd like to finish this story before I go back and correct it, I'd like my first story to be wholely mine at east till its over.**

* * *

Lost in thought Melinda's eyes glazed over as she returned back in time to a memory of a time long since passed.  
Sat in a secluded office at the very basement of the triskelion, May wrote report after report, channelling all her anger into the pen she grasped like a weapon.  
'Why, why did he have to do it? I mean he was a psychologist surely he'd have the patience to let her grieve. Why did he turn to someone else." Over and over these thoughts circled in her head until...  
Bang.  
The door of her office slammed open to reveal Deputy Director Hill stood there looking at her with a face equal parts anger and sympathy.  
"What are you doing here Melinda?" she said storming up to Melinda's desk.  
"Filing," was the only response she got.  
"No your not, your coming with me," said Hill grabbing May's elbow and dragging her to her feet.  
"I've got a lot of reports to file and I don't want your distractions."  
"No, you are coming with me, your on leave."  
"What?" Spluttered Melinda.  
"You've been put on a leave of absence due to medical reasons, and trust me Melinda you will take it." There was a look Maria Hill used which was said to make probationary agents weep, even though she wasn't a probationary agent May still felt the power of her superior's stare. Sure enough twenty minutes later May was in a standard issue matte black SUV on her way to her 'vacation'.

The car pulled up to a huge mansion in the suburbs of the Salem district and May and Hill got out.  
"Right Xavier knows your here, don't leave till your better or there'll be trouble Melinda."  
With that Hill got back in the car and left May to find her way up to the mansion on her own. The first few days at the mansion were tough, she found out quite quickly the students were actually mutants, the blatant display of supernatural talents was a shock the first time. Quite a few of the mutants didn't think she should be there due to her lack of a mutation. None of the mutants were too bad it was just the second looks and the glares she got, despite Xavier's assurance that she was allowed to stay here. Xavier it turned out was a mutant telepath, this was the main reason Maria had got her to come here. After quite a few sessions with him they managed to sort out her feelings, apparently she'd been repressing a lot of her emotions and had never fully come to terms with what she'd had to do in Bahrain.

Walking from one of her sessions with the professor, May was suddenly hit by a gust of wind followed by a small child. Her instincts managed to stop them both from ending on the floor. Kneeling down to eye level she could tell the child had been crying, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he said quickly, too quickly.  
"Now we both know that that's a lie don't we. Come on you can talk to me," she tried.  
"I... Erm..." She could see him looking around tentatively and had an idea.  
"Tell you what why don't we go to your room and you can explain everything," she said standing and grasping his hand, leading him to the dormitories.

In the boy's room May say him down on his bed where he broke down and began to sob. Slowly with much cajoling May managed to learn that his mother had just died and he somehow thought it was his fault.  
"Now now," may embraced him, "it's not your fault, sometimes the people we love are taken from us. It's always unfair and mean but that just makes life all the more special. Did you love your mother?"  
The boy looked at her incredulously and nodded his head feverishly.  
"Then do you think she'd want you to spend your life looking back at what your life would be like if she wasn't dead. Or do you think she'd want you to get up and live your life as free and as full as you can."  
May slowly released the embrace she'd held the boy in and looked him in the eyes. Secretly she was asking him for reassurance, she'd never been very good with children and she didn't want to have scared the boy with all the talk of death. She needn't have worried as the boy buried his head back into her shoulder and hugged her even harder.

Melinda and the boy, later revealed to be called Leo, fell into a routine of sorts. This routine involved eating breakfast together and working out together when Leo wasn't in lessons, working out for Leo was ten push-ups and sit-ups. This all changed when a clever little girl called Katherine came to stay at the mansion.  
One morning Melinda came down to find Leo already in the kitchen, sat next to him was a small girl. They were babbling to each other about goodness knows what, some electronic creation of Leo's by the sound of it. Melinda had to say she was surprised, very few adults could keep up with Leo for a child younger than him to, that was impressive.  
"That Katherine Pryde, her parents sent her here after he was thrown out of her third school for disproving a scientists theory. The professor managed to persuade them this was a normal school," said Ororo coming up to join Melinda in the doorway.  
"Is she not a mutant?"  
"She's definitely a mutant her parents just don't know," stepping into the room she said, "good morning Leo, Katherine..."  
"I'm called Kitty," said the girl her ponytail wriggling in her frustration.  
"Hello Kitty, what were you guys talking about?" Asked Melinda coming to sit at the table.  
"We were talking about the electrical conductivity of supercooled electromagnetic coils," said Leo.  
"That sounds fascinating," said Melinda through slightly gritted teeth.  
"I know you don't understand it but at least Kitty gets it."  
"Yeah I'll stick with you Leo you'll have no one to understand you otherwise," Kitty smiled.  
The two adults looked between each other at Kitty's innocent heartfelt comment.  
Sure enough the two were inseparable from that day forwards till Leo left to join SHIELD.

BRING! BRING!  
Carol rushed to the door her newly acquired ICER tucked into her waist band. Looking through the peep hole she was met by a short stocky figure in a trench coat and wide brimmed hat, making their face impossible to see.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Dr Hank McCoy," the male said.  
Carol thought the name seemed familiar but couldn't place it, "what d'you want?"  
"Charles asked me to come and help with some babysitting," he said pulling his hat of to reveal his face. Looking through the peep hole Carol finally knew where she'd heard of a Doctor McCoy. There stood a blue creature, his smile belying the otherwise harsh features.  
"Oh sorry, just wanted to make sure."  
"No I understand, you can't be too cautious these days," he said passing the threshold.  
"Hank," shouted some of the students rushing into his arms.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	44. Part 3 - Chapter 6

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 6**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm glad you like my scenes between Melinda and Leo I love writing them. Thank you for your reviews, we've (i cant take all the credit you wrote them) managed to get over 60 reviews.**

 **Huge thank you to all the new followers and favouriters (is that a word).**

* * *

Banking in the high winds the high tech X-Jet came into land on the mountainside. Seconds later a huge billowing cloud had formed around them and started to spew lightning.  
"That should keep their scanners of us," said Storm coming down the ramp, in her X-Man uniform cloak billowing behind her.  
"Right, the front door is apparently around here according to May's schematics," said Logan.  
"There it is," Scott pointed to the huge black panel amidst the billowing snow of Storm's blizzard.  
"Leo, are you four in position?"  
"Yes Storm we're ready when you are."  
"Ok we're knocking now, we'll see you on the other side," the plan was simple, because of their unique talents Leo,Skye, Kitty and Kurt were to extract the childreen the other X-Men's jobs were to act the part of distraction.  
Disengaging the comm Storm turned to the rest of her team and said, "who wants to do the honours?"  
"I will," said Scott stepping forwards. As he did he raised his hand to the side of his visor and released a stream of vibrant red energy. It impacted the steel reinforced door with a colossal boom and the door was no more.

Charging through the door the trio tried to make as much noise as possible, with any luck their distraction would work and the other team would get the children out safely. Charging through the door Logan quickly took out the guards with a swift jab to their foreheads, his adamantium laced bones did the rest.

"Sir, there's been a breach at door 4, three hostiles, they appear to be powered."  
When this call came through Gonzales was furious, 'why did May have to be right?'  
"Right send Mack, Bobbi and a set of guards to the brig and the rest to meet the hostiles head on."

Rushing through the base at superspeed was giving Skye a headache, especially when they phased through walls. Luckily within seconds they'd arrived at their destination, the brig.  
"Stay here I'll just go and get the others," sure enough he returned seconds later with first Kitty then Kurt in his arms.  
"Please remind me never to allow you to do that to me again," said Kurt groaning.  
"Does that mean your gonna stick around?" Asked Kitty.  
"I am considering doing so," he replied with the ghost of a smile.  
"Shhh, you two," said Leo from the corner of the corridor, talking could faintly be heard from round the corner.  
"We're at the brig, this is where Melinda thought they were to be held so with any luck we'll hit gold straight away," whispered Skye.  
Seconds after the quartet were in position, alarms started to blare across the base.  
"Right come on you lot lets get there and get everyone out."  
They rushed round the corner and right into an invisible wall.  
"Shit," shouted Leo from the floor.  
Inside the cage there were bunks filled with the sleeping students, the sheer amount of them meant that some of the students were sharing their bunks.  
"Why haven't they woken up?" Asked Kurt.  
"They must have been hit with an ICER to keep them manageable, till they experiment on them," Leo looked at Kitty in realisation when she said that.  
"Kurt," said Leo just as with a pair of BAMF's Kurt appeared in the chamber.

"Finished," gasped Kurt collapsing into the trio minutes later.  
"Right, Kurt you return to the Jet we'll be just behind you," Leo said to Kurt, much to his relief.  
BAMF and Kurt vanished.  
"Come on you two lets get back to the jet," said Leo standing up.  
"We're not running," complained Skye being joined by Kitty's frenzied nodding.

As soon as the first child appeared in the Jet, Jean was rushing around trying to buckle them in to all the seats available even so there were still some laying on the floor. Xavier meanwhile had instantly contacted Storm's team and told them to withdraw to the plane so they could take off.  
"Storm, the children are safe, we're pulling out."

"Right, boys we're withdrawing get back to the Jet," shouted Storm over the sound of the distraction going on around her. It always amazed her how much mess men could make when they set their mind to it, the complex was destroyed. No one was hurt they'd just had a nasty shock when the trio came storming in, the wind whistling through the open door dragging snow into the base. The staff of the base hadn't stood a chance and had swiftly been knocked unconscious, the team had then started making their way away from the brig leading the guards away.  
"Right," Logan and Scott started to run back to the door they'd come through.

"Sir, there's been a breach in the brig."  
"Don't worry about it, Mockingbird's on her way with Mack, they should be there any second."

"Come on, we've got to leave quickly, we can't wait around."  
"We're not, I was nearly sick last time," complained Skye.  
Any further comments were cut of by a platoon of armed soldiers rounding the corner, Agent Bobbi Morse and Mack in the lead.  
"STOP!"  
"Shit," the trio said as one.  
"Leo," "Skye," said Mack and Bobbi.  
"Is that really you?" Said Bobbi looking at Skye with fresh eyes.  
Even though she'd changed her hair, cutting it shorter and dying it a darker almost black brown, she still had the face of Skye. She was decked in a tight leather outfit which subconsciously aged her making her appear miles away from the young vulnerable girl that had escaped from SHIELD. A bigger shock for the two 'real SHIELD' agents was Leo's appearance, gone was the nervous engineer, in his place stood a mature confident young man. He'd changed his hair to a darker brown, or it could have been his original hair colour, with the amount of secrets they were unearthing about him it was hard to tell. There was a whole new aura about the pair, a quiet deadliness about them which demanded respect.  
Still in slight shock Bobbi said, "why are you here?"  
She was even more surprised when there was a flash and a whoosh of wind and suddenly Bobbi and Mack were stood in a corridor full of unconscious troops and three angry enemies.  
Leo stepped forwards as everyone else looked round confused, "as if you didn't know."  
"What?" Said Mack genuinely confused.  
"When you kidnapped the students did you not think someone would notice, did you not think we'd come looking."  
"What your really one of them, a mutant, I thought that was just some rumour going round," said Mack surprised.  
"Yeah why else would I come back here?"  
The pair had no answer for that.  
"Leo we should go," whispered Kitty.  
Despite her quiet tone Bobbi still managed to hear, "no you can't leave now."  
"On who's authority, the word of a child kidnapper, do you trust him enough to torture children for him."  
"How," now it was Bobbi's turn to be confused.  
"Oh I've done a bit of research on Gonzales, and if you think I'm gonna let you experiment on these poor children your sadly mistaken."  
"Gonzales wouldn't..."  
"Oh really," everyone could tell Leo was on a roll, "I'll grant you he's not as bad as Stryker, he's HYDRA after all, but he sure as hell hasn't got mutants best interests at heart. I think it was his mother who was murdered by mutant haters when he was a child that turned him against mutants, I think he blamed them. Since then he's spent most of his life trying to segregate and control them."  
Turning to Mack, Bobbi's face was one of realisation, Gonzales really pushed with the attack plan as soon as Skye was found to be powered.  
"You don't think," said Mack.  
"Yeah I bet."  
They turned to the trio to find them gone, nothing but a faint glow of lightning in the air to say they'd ever been there.  
"Come on we've got some digging to do," said Bobbi rushing off. If there was any evidence of Gonzales' prejudice they'd find it.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	45. Part 3 - Chapter 7

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 7**

 **My inspiration for the attitudes of the characters comes from a combination of the newer and the older X-Men films, because of this some of the characters are meant to be a merger of the two. some of them are more heavily weighted on the newer X-Men films.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm guessing you don't think much of Gonzales.**

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1... Coming ready or not!" Carol was on finding duty, she was trying to find Hank and the children who were hiding throughout the mansion. The only rules were that they weren't allowed to hide in the secret passages, when they were caught they joined Carol in searching for the rest of the students. Walking into the lounge Carol saw a pair of shoes poking from underneath the sofa, kneeling down she stuck her head under it saying, "caught you," much to the child's disappointment.  
"Awwwww, that's not fair," complained Clara, "I'm normally the last one."  
"Well sorry but you're catching with me now."  
The duo kept walking picking up more and more of the students as they went until only Hank remained. Carol had a sudden thought, "wait everyone, what's Hank's mutation?"  
"Oh I know," said an excitable student, "he can climb really well."  
"Then we need to look up he might be stuck to the ceiling or high up places."  
The group then split up each taking a room and checking it top to bottom. It was Carol who found him in the end, she walked back into the lounge and looking up found him hanging upside down from the chandelier.  
"Aaarrr," he shouted in strain as his legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor, right on top of Carol.  
Startled she leapt back only she didn't jump, she flew. She came to rest floating in the corner of the room two feet of the ground and very, very confused.

"We're clear."  
"Right Leo we're out of here, see you back at the mansion," replied Ororo starting up the Jet and turning it to the mansion. She then turned to Logan who was in the co-pilots seat, "told you they'd be fine."  
"There was never any doubt in my mind, they're fighters, all of them. They may hide it behind different faces but there's steel in all of them."  
"That's not quite what I meant."  
"No but there'll come a time when their strength will be tested and that determination will be vital. After these two days none of them are children anymore."  
"Unfortunately I fear you're right, I feel something on the horizon that we cannot avoid. I don't know whether it will come to a fight but we better be ready when it does," said Ororo in a grave tone.

Leo made it to the Aston gasping, "I shouldn't have tried to carry you both."  
"Your telling us," said Skye leaning against Kitty.  
"Sorry we needed to get out of there quickly," Leo slowly opened the door and collapsed into the seat. He then reached over to the glove box and pulled out an energy bar which he then wolfed down, along with two more from the glove box.  
"Right we can go now," he said sitting upright and fingering the ignition.  
The girls got into the car behind him and he took of setting the autopilot to the mansion.  
"Wow... We did it," said Kitty her voice filled with joy.  
"We did, yay," joined in Skye.  
"Thank God, all that excitement is over, I've had enough to last me a few weeks."  
"I know what you mean Leo, hopefully we'll have a few boring days," said Kitty.

"Sir, I've found a reading for the girl. It matches 95% and is currently heading towards the Salem district of New York. The speed indicates she is flying far faster than the speed reached by commercial airliners."  
"Hey JARVIS isn't that where that mutant organisation was supposed to be."  
"Yes sir I believe so."  
"I bet you that's where the Jet is. There was something about that woman who flew it that screamed supernatural. Right then call Thor tell him we found her, don't tell him where she is I don't want him vanishing of on his own."  
"Yes sir."

On an island of the coast of Scotland there was a research facility, this was run by Moira MacTaggart a former CIA agent now mutant expert. Magneto stepped of a helicopter to meet with Moira who was stood waiting, her lab coat billowing about her.  
"Good morning Moira long time no see."  
"Erik?" Said Moira.  
"I've come to take your test,"  
"You've what?" Said Moira stunned.  
"I've recently found out something that needs to be checked, your discretion would be appreciated." Said Erik raising vial of blood, a flash of lightning streaks through the blood as the helicopter flies into the distance.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	46. Part 3 - Chapter 8

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 8**

 **Authors Note: I cant remember whether I did one of these disclaimer thingies last chapter so if I didn't this is for that one too. As I've said a few times I don't own any of this story that's owned by owner people.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Carol's powers will likely be similar to in the comics, its just their origins I've tweaked. This chapter is the run up to the meeting of X-Men and Avengers, so I hope you enjoy. Ooooh what will Moira tell Magneto about Leo I wonder, not really cause I know what's happening it's you readers who have to guess. :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Thor was in the training room when JARVIS's call came through.  
"Sir, we have managed to find the girl you seek, I've told you because you mentioned wanting to bring in someone to verify her identity."  
"Excellent news, I shall call Lady Sif right away and ask her to come."

It only took an hour with the Bifrost for Thor to call Sif to earth.  
"Good news Lady Sif we have found the Inhuman. We are going to apprehend the weapon soon."  
Sif tried to put on a brave face despite her apprehension, "this is good news indeed Thor."  
"Right, you two we need to get the rest of the team then we'll set of," said Tony walking into the room. Five minutes later they were joined by Bruce, Natasha and Clint.  
"Where's Steve?"  
"On a mission, personal apparently," said Clint.  
"Right well, you snooze you lose, let's get going."  
The team made their way to the hangar which held Stark's latest pet project.  
"Look at her isn't she a beauty," said Tony positively glowing with pride.  
Sat in the launch bay was a quinjet like plane, its wings were folded back on themselves. It was also far bigger than a normal Quinjet.  
"Yeah it's ok, assuming it flies," muttered Clint to Natasha.  
"Oh ye of little faith," complained Tony.

"Sir there is a plane coming in on the port side it appears to be heading towards the Salem district too."  
"Which way is port again?"  
"The left side sir."  
"Oh, I knew that."  
Sure enough there was a black blur on the left horizon, it was streaking past them, going far faster than their quinjet.  
"Sir there's another object closing in on our starboard side, it to is heading for the Salem district."  
"What d'you mean object," interrupted Clint.  
"See for yourself sir," a holographic representation of the object sparked into life in the centre of the room.  
"No way," said Bruce.  
"What is it," said Sif confused.  
"That's an Aston Martin, Vanquish I think," said Tony.  
"What is so important about this Aston plane," asked Sif confused.  
"That's the while point," said Clint to Sif's confusion, "the Aston Martin Vanquish isn't a plane it shouldn't fly especially at that speed, it's pushing Mach 1."  
"Is that bad?"  
"It sure as hell ain't good," muttered Tony darkly.

"No your not driving I don't care how much you beg," said Leo.  
"Awwww pwease," said Kitty fluttering her eyes from the passenger seat.  
"No, no, no Caitlin might crash."  
Kitty was getting impatient, she'd been asking to drive Caitlin since they left the playground. Now she'd had enough and wanted to drive and she knew exactly how to go about getting a go.  
"Fine then I'll have to do it myself," saying that she climbed over the gear stick and sat herself in Leo's lap.  
"Skye can you," spluttered Leo motioning to Kitty who'd taken the car off autopilot and started to drive it.  
"Nope," Skye said popping the 'p', "we have an agreement."  
"What sort of agreement," said Leo nervously looking between the two.  
"Your more than welcome to show him," said Skye to Kitty, making Leo even more nervous.  
Kitty turned round in Leo's lap and crashed her lips into his. To say Leo was shocked would be a severe understatement he could barely move.  
"Do you not like me," asked Kitty breaking the kiss and suddenly looking very insecure.  
"I do but," spluttered Leo.  
"Then kiss me," interrupted Kitty as though it was the easiest thing in the world. With that she kissed Leo again and this time he returned it without any complaint. Kitty ran her hands through his hair and pressed herself as close as she could to him, while she ran her tongue over his lips. She moaned as his mouth opened and their tongues battled for dominance. There was a tingling sensation in their lips which spread to fill their bodies rushing through them like lightning. This feeling then concentrated itself to one point on each of their bodies and an explosion of sensations lit them up. Skye in the passenger seat, having taken it when Kitty took up sitting in Leo's lap, looked on and felt the tingling in her soulmark. She let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of their trio finally being complete.  
While these two were in a world of their own Skye had noticed that the autopilot wasn't engaged. More concerning was that every time Kitty moved her bottom, which Skye couldn't help but admire in those tight combat pants, it rubbed against the steering wheel turning the car wildly from one side to the other.

"What the hell is happening to it?"  
"I don't know, you're the genius engineer you tell me," replied Clint.  
"Well how am I meant to know, I'm not in it."

"Hey you two I hate to break up this very sexy sight but we're getting close and we need to land."  
At this Kitty unashamedly turned around and with a last kiss on Leo's cheek she clambered across to sit on Skye's lap. Skye then turned Kitty's head and brought it to face hers, she then pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Kitty's initial shock quickly evaporated and she began to fight Skye's tongue for dominance, both their hands exploring each others hair in their efforts to bring their lips even closer.  
"Hey what about me," said Leo finally having found his voice.  
"What, I was feeling left out, is it wrong for me to want to kiss our soulmate," said Skye.  
"What, wait you knew."  
"Of course I knew, your the only one who didn't, for a genius your unbelievably thick sometimes."  
Leo decided he'd rather sulk than respond so he flicked a few buttons and began to prep the car for landing.

"Hey it's stopped," noticed Clint.  
"Let us hurry this weapon must not be allowed to escape now we know where she is," bellowed Thor with his usual tact.

"I don't like this Bob he isn't the man I thought I knew."  
"Don't worry Mack he fooled us all," feet could be heard thundering down the corridor, "hey where are they going?"  
"Let's find out,"  
They got into the corridor in time to crash into the agent rushing through the corridors.  
"Oh I'm sorry carry on," said Bobbi helping him up.  
Once the agent had gone Mack turned to Bobbi, "now what?"  
"We could see what it was he was looking at before he remembered he had somewhere else to be."  
Flicking on the tablet an emails tab opens automatically:  
Report to the coordinates immediately ~ DC.

"Who's DC?"  
"It's Coulson, Skye used to call him AC then changed it to DC when he became director."  
"Where is he?"  
"I assume at those coordinates."  
"He's calling back all the agents still loyal to him, that's gonna be a lot more than previously after Gonzales' prejudice came out."  
"I suggest we find him and see if we can't join his side."  
"Your right I don't see the point in going down with this sinking ship."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite. Sorry again.**


	47. Part 3 - Chapter 9

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 9**

 **I'm really sorry for doubling up my chapters, there were some changes to the second one which made it different, even so ive corrected it and as an apology heres some more of the story. Thank you katikat1703 for the PM warning me.**

* * *

Stepping from the quinjet the Avengers were instantly attacked... by excited children all eager for an autograph.  
There were shouts of, "Hawkeye," "Iron Man," "Hulk," and much more besides. While the others were soaking up the adoration, Thor was on a mission and was furiously looking round in search of his prize.  
"Hello can I help you? I am Professor Charles Xavier," said a man in a wheelchair coming down from the mansions main doors.  
"We are looking for a dangerous powered individual."  
"I'm afraid you shall have to be more specific than that."  
"Do not trick us old man we know there is only one we seek, hand her to us and we will go in peace."  
"I'm afraid that wont be happening," said Charles bringing his hand up to his head.  
A second later Xavier was surrounded by a circle of adults and all the children were behind them.  
"Damn I knew I'd heard that name before, Thor be careful who you anger we don't know who we are dealing with."  
"What do you mean man of iron?"  
"All of them are powered, they're mutants," said Tony now quite nervous.  
"A very astute observation Mr Stark, what say you to coming inside and talking rationally about this."  
"That would be a good idea," interrupted Natasha quelling Thor's growing anger.  
With that the Avengers follow the X-Men into the mansion, the children bringing up the rear.  
Once they'd all sat down in the lounge Leo, Kitty and Skye decided to join everyone.  
"Hello," said Skye nervously sitting in an armchair in the corner, Leo and Kitty took the arms.  
Charles didn't give Thor anytime to comment as he straight away took control of the room.  
"Right then why have you come?" Charles normally had a lot of patience but after his students were kidnapped twice he was understandably not in the best of mood.  
Here Natasha jumped in trying to keep the conversation civil, "we've come because there's been a report of a dangerous individual at this address."  
"As I think I hinted at outside dangerous is purely a matter of opinion, it could be argued miss Natalia Romonova that you can be dangerous and yet you're an Avenger, one of the saviours of earth."  
"That is not the point she," he wildly pointed at Skye, "has been created as a weapon to fight a war."  
Leo and Kitty could both feel Skye retreating into the seat and so added their hands to her shoulders, giving her unvoiced support.  
"Am I right in thinking Thor that from an early age Asgardians are taught to fight from an early age, taught to fight wars. You can answer too Lady Sif," he said turning his piercing eyes on her.  
"That is not the point," said a frustrated Thor.  
"No," Charles was getting just as annoyed, "the point is that Skye and all these children have been given gifts through no fault of their own."  
Bruce startled everyone by speaking up, "it has to be said if your teaching these mutants to control their powers, who then decides when to use them?"  
This had everyone listening not that they weren't, this was a riveting debate that affected them all.  
"That like anything can only be left to the students, with anything if you try and guide them too much they'll rebel. Our job as adults is to teach them enough so they can make sensible and responsibly decisions."  
"That is all we can really ask," agreed Bruce.  
"Your problem Thor is not that Skye has these powers it's the fact you think they are uncontrollable and you fear that. The point of this school is to teach the mutants that control to teach them not to be scared of their gifts."  
Everyone could see they were slowly getting through to Thor, Tony noticed this too and decided to throw a spanner in the works.  
"What about the attack on the president?"  
There was silence.  
"The mutant responsible for that attack is currently here," the Avengers were stunned.  
"Why the hell do you have a terrorist here," shouted Clint.  
Charles took no notice of Clint's hand which was inching towards his bow, "at the time of the attack he was under the affects of a powerful neurotoxin and was not himself."  
"What do you mean, not himself."  
"The toxin made him obey the commands of the one who drugged him."  
"Who was this person who drugged him?" Said a skeptical Tony.  
"A Colonel William Stryker."  
"I knew him, he tried getting my dad to arm a special ops group years ago, they were looking for something groundbreaking. Something that would change the game, he called it... oh what was it... aaah Adamantium."  
Logan flinched in the corner, his memory supplying images of a group of soldiers lit only by a fire, staring at him as he walked away.  
"Weapon X," said Logan stepping forwards.  
Two people perked up the first Tony was understandable the second, Sif was more of a surprise.  
"Yeah he mentioned that, what is it," said Tony.  
"Not a what, a who," grumbled Logan releasing his claws with a SNIKT.  
"Kuekuatsheu, the Wolverine," said a stunned Sif.  
"What did you say?" Whispered Logan, "how do you know that name?"  
"I do not know, I know it means a lot to me. Do you know what it is?" Slowly the two had been moving closer to each other, then without a conscious thought they brought their hands up to meet each others faces.  
On contact their bodies were enveloped in a shimmering golden light, a gong like sound resounded round the room.

Stepping into the hangar Bobbi and Mack were amazed, this was the real SHIELD. People were rushing everywhere all busy fixing or building something. Following the general direction of all the other agents they made their way into the main body of the base. Walking through the corridors they saw science departments on each side fiddling with high tec gadgets and alien artefacts. They then came into a huge training room, all the agents milling around waiting for something.  
What they were waiting for then appeared as Director Coulson walked onto a gantry above the room.  
"You have all been brought here because we need you, all of you to work in the shadows to bring light back to this prejudiced world. Some of you may be thinking that this is a ridiculous idea, who are we to decide who is right and wrong. We won't be, the new SHIELD that will be build will concentrate on equality for all and defence from alien forces. We will not discriminate against mutant, race or gender, if your intentions and will are pure you may join. For too long SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA," there was mutterings at this, "and now we have no choice but to work in the shadows. We will use the shadows to our advantage, we will use all the skills at our disposal to fight back against HYDRA. Thank you for your time."  
He then stepped back from the gantry and made his way to the end were there looked to be an office.  
"Interesting," said Bobbi.  
"Yeah, I think he's at least got the right idea for this new SHIELD."  
"Come on we need to talk to him," said Bobbi pushing her way to the steps which lead to the gantry.

"Bloody hell, what are you two doing here?" This was Hunter's very eloquent comment when they entered Coulson's new office. Looking round Bobbi and Mack saw Simmons, Trip and May also in the room.  
"Should I have you searched for weapons before I let you go any further," said Coulson coming from an adjoining room into the office.  
"I'm sorry sir we had evidence you were doing some illegal activities we thought it was best to avoid as many casualties."  
"I understand even at the academy Robert was manipulative, I can't promise I won't keep secrets, but I will come to trust you and so I'll share more of the decisions with you."  
"That sounds reasonable," reasoned Bobbi and Mack.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	48. Part 3 - Chapter 10

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 10**

 **To apologise I thought I'd treat you to another chapter.**

* * *

The whole mansion was bathed in the golden light as the occupants of the room stared at the two people in the centre of it all. Separating the two looked each other in the eyes and said in sync, "wow," they then laughed, Logan's deep voice meshing with Sif's lighter tone.  
Logan embraced Sif on a hug, "it's good to have you back its been a long road."  
"I know Logan, its been far too long."  
Tony interrupted the clearly emotional moment by putting his foot firmly in the gaping chasm of his mouth. "What the hell was that."  
"The Norns," whispered Thor in awe.  
"The who?"  
"In your language I believe you call them the fates, the weavers of the threads of existence."  
"Holy shit."  
While this had been going on Logan and Sif had made their way to the door and had escaped the large group.

"I always knew I'd find you one day, I didn't even know who you were but I knew," said Logan in barely a whisper.  
"I have spent the last few years searching for another way down to Midgard, as soon as I was thrust back to Asgard Odin forbade me from returning to earth to look for you."  
"Why," said Logan growling.  
"I wasn't meant to tell you about Asgard, he also had this weird idea that he could force me into a marriage contract with Thor to rein in his recklessness. He couldn't do that if I was still in love with you," she leant into Logan's embrace kissing him tenderly. As soon as she did their soulmarks seared across their bodies at their reunion.  
"I love you too, Kayla Silverfox."  
"It's been too long since I heard you say that," grinned Sif.  
"I saw you in New Mexico and I could have cried in frustration when you vanished."  
"What, I didn't see you," said Sif.  
"Oh you've forgotten haven't you, there's televisions now. Someone called the Rising Tide released SHIELD's footage of the event."  
"Oh I've missed you so much, I've missed not being the warrior. I liked teaching, we were happy then."  
Logan grunted an affirmative before leading Sif towards a more secluded sitting room.

Back in the lounge no one had noticed Sif and Logan's exit except for Natasha, they were too busy arguing the existence of the Norns.  
"No way I make all my own choices no ones telling me what to do," ranted Tony.  
"Surely you'd relish the chance to blame someone else for all your screw-ups," said Clint who was enjoying twisting the knife in.  
"Oi you two shut up," shouted Natasha, "what about your jet, surely that's not just a minivan for school trips."  
There was a nervous look between most of the X-Men.  
"We use the jet to collect potential students,"  
"You expect us to believe you spent millions on a school bus," snorted Tony.  
"Surely you must know the prejudice mutants are held in, one of the mutants we recently had to collect was being hunted by the whole village, they thought he was the devil incarnate. It was only due to the jet that we made it in time to save him."  
"And what about the X-Men if you chose to use this jet for more nefarious purposes you could do a lot of damage," asked Bruce.  
"The X-Men are designed to defend against attacks on this school and attacks by mutants against humans, we aren't interested in taking over the world." Said Scott standing forwards.  
"What about Magneto will you put a stop to him," put in Clint.  
"Magneto is..."  
"No longer a problem," said Leo standing up.  
"What do you mean," asked Charles nervously.  
"We had a little heart to while in the dam and he's trying to turn over a new leaf. He had some places to be before he returned here, apparently he had to make peace with his past from what I managed to interpret."  
"No way he wouldn't just stop, he's been fighting since forever," said Scott in disbelief.  
"He might yet surprise you," said a voice from the door. It was Mystique and it looked like she'd raided someone's wardrobe, Skye's by the look of the plaid shirts.  
"It's been too long Raven," said Charles in a soft tone.  
"I lost the right to that name years ago," she replied in a grave tone.  
"You can always redeem yourself it's never too late."  
"We shall see."  
"What is it that has suddenly turned Magneto from his terrorism," interrupted Clint.  
"Something someone said," here Mystique glanced at Leo still stood in the corner before continuing. "He needs to check it out before he can turn over the leaf."  
"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" Interrupted Tony.  
"I'm Mystique, you might have heard of me," said Mystique hand on hip glaring.  
"Oh yeah you seem familiar now," replied a suitably cowed Tony.  
"Quite a red ledger you have," muttered Natasha.  
"I don't regret any of the red on my ledger, can you say the same, Black Widow?"  
"This isn't about me it's about whether you can be trusted with the power you wield."  
"I don't see the problem," said Charles, "we are both fighting for the same causes. The only difference is that we have been fighting for mutant rights not the whole world, that doesn't mean we should be overlooked."  
"I think we need to have a talk before we agree to anything."  
"You are only voting on letting the X-Men join you if you need help, we will keep fighting for mutant rights, that will not change."

The Avengers walked into the adjoining room to talk.  
Thor chose to speak up for the first time since he was shot down by Xavier's well reasoned argument. "I believe it would be worthy to have allies of such abilities and strength."  
"You've changed your tune Thor what made you rethink?"  
"None of these children have chosen these gifts, it is not their fault they have them, only how they use them. It is not the axe which fells the tree but the man who wields it."  
"I agree with Thor we should trust them, they have far more experience with mutants than we do if we have to face them we may need their expertise."  
"Are you feeling alright Stark."  
"Yeah why?"  
"You not only agreed with Thor but you did so without your usual quip or sarcasm," said Clint.  
"I am occasionally able to make sensible decisions I just choose not to," Tony grinned.  
"I hate to say it but I agree with Stark, they could be valuable allies," said Natasha to a nod of agreement from Bruce.  
"If we're in agreement then I think we should rejoin the mutants and tell them our verdict."

On re-entering the room they were met by hushed silence, most of the mutants looking weary ready for a fight if it came to it.  
"We've decided to leave you be and if we need it call on you for assistance in world wide problems." Said Natasha much to Tony's dismay.  
"Awwwww I had a speech planned and everything."  
"Thank you, for your decision." Said Charles.

With that the avengers all stood to leave, "where is Lady Sif?"  
"She is currently catching up with Logan, they have a shared past," said Charles. "I'm sure she can find her own way back or we can give her a lift."  
"That sounds reasonable," said Thor.  
"What your not keeping an eye on her I would," said Tony returning to his usual self.  
"She is well able to defend herself, but if the Norns are involve I do not wish to get in the way."  
"So be it, lets get back to the tower we still need to find the last HYDRA base," said Natasha.  
"And you are sure that the sceptre will be there."  
"Yes of course it will," said Tony.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	49. Part 3 - Chapter 11

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 11**

 **I don't own things. I feel the need to explain why I chose to make Sif, Kayla and the soulmate of Logan. I recentky watched the origin story for logan and was sad he didn't get the happy ending he deserved, sif has always struck me as a fighter, so has logan. Sif has been pining for thor for for a while and hes not noticed, she too deserved a happy ending. I could see logan living a long life with sif as they don't have to worry about age.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: all will be revealed mwahaha. please enjoy**

 **Tamara: Thank you lots for the review.**

* * *

Watching the Avengers fly away Leo couldn't help himself anymore and turned to Mystique, only to find she'd vanished.  
"Damn."  
"What Leo,"  
"I wanted to speak to Mystique, but she's gone."  
"She'll turn up," said Kitty joining Skye by his side. "Right now you have more pressing concerns."  
"What," Leo was looking confused.  
"You have two very," here Skye leant in to whisper in his ear, "very desperate girls to satisfy."  
"Eerrrr," whimpered Leo.  
Each of the girls took an arm each and dragged Leo to his room, Leo didn't try and fight them too much.  
Making their way through the room the girls pushed Leo into the back of the door pinning him there. Kitty attacked his mouth kissing him feverishly, her tongue darting out into Leo's waiting mouth. Skye meanwhile was starting to undress him, "finally I get a proper look," she said, desperately trying to find the zip or buttons to his suit.  
"Damn Leo how do you get out?"  
"Zip... back..." Was all he manage to get out before Kitty changed tac and joined Skye looking for the zip.  
"Ah ha found it," shouted Skye in celebration.  
She unzipped it and pulled it off him before pushing him onto his bed in only his boxers and a thin t-shirt.  
"Now we get to have our wicked way with you," said Kitty with glee, stood over Leo.  
"We promise you'll like it," joined in Skye, trying to look innocent.  
"Hey Leo look what I've managed to do," Kitty then phased herself. Instead of falling through the floor, her borrowed SHIELD outfit fell from her body leaving her in her Minnie mouse underwear.  
"What, they're my lucky ones."  
"Your beautiful," whispered Leo sitting up.  
"Hey girl, remember the agreement he's mine first," interrupted Skye. "So why don't you come here an help me with this suit we don't all have such useful mutations."  
Kitty made her way to Skye's side and began helping her unzip the suit, slowly it rolled down to reveal Skye's sun kissed skin and pale blue bra. It made its way further down revealing Skye's matching underwear and mile long legs.  
Leo couldn't speak, "oh I'm hurt no nice comments," said Skye teasingly.  
"I think the speechlessness speaks for itself, not to mention little Leo's come out to play," sure enough Leo's boxers now had a prominent tent in them.  
"I'm sorry, but when two gorgeous women undress in front of me excuse me if I get a bit excited."  
"You certainly have nothing to be sorry about, now let us see your marks." Skye and Kitty were starting to feel their soulmarks itch, wanting to touch Leo's.  
Leo obliged and pulled his top off to reveal Skye's words, *I love you* right above his heart and Kitty's words *Then kiss me* just below that.  
"Well you showed us yours now its our turn to show you ours," said Skye taking charge. She then pulled the left side of her bra down slightly to reveal *I love you* in Leo's loopy writing, then pulled it down further revealing *We make quite a pair don't we* in Kitty's distinctive writing.  
"My turn," said Kitty practically bouncing. She pulled down her bra to reveal *I do*, "awww you got the marriage quote," complained skye. The next line said, *That we do Kitty Kat,* in Skye's writing.

The trio couldn't help themselves and all leapt onto the bed and frenziedly begin kissing and touching each other.

The next morning when Leo, Skye and Kitty came down the stairs Ororo stood at the bottom with a huge smile on her face.  
"Well done you three I've not seen a bonding so pure, you look like a burning sun."  
All three blushed at being found out but also at the praise of being such a perfect match. They walked into the kitchen to find Sif was still there sat next to Logan.  
"Wow you five are practically glowing," said Rogue joining them at the table. "Did you all have a late night?" She said teasingly, playing the role of mature adult.  
"Shut it kid, you ain't too old for a spanking," growled Logan.  
This confused Sif, "I do not remember you having a child."  
"No, she's not mine, actually it's quite a complicating story."  
"It's not that complicated, I was hitch hiking and he gave me a lift, then I didn't leave when we got to the mansion."  
"You must have made quite an impression, he's quite a hard man to impress," said Sif fondly.  
"I don't know about that."  
"You're too modest, it's a good quality but don't be too modest."  
They all continued their breakfast in relative silence till Rogue asked, "so what do we do now?"  
"Well we train and learn and wait for the next battle," said Leo, "but first we need to see what we can do with our nest egg of information."  
"I totally forgot about that," said Skye pulling out the hard drive, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I almost certainly am," Leo grinned, "I think it's time we called May."  
"So do I."  
"Who's May?" Asked Rogue.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	50. Part 3 - Chapter 12

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the odd OC etc.**

 **Tamara: thank you very much for your review, its reviews that make this worthwhile.**

* * *

Coulson and Melinda were in his office, they were having an argument about their latest recruits.  
"I don't care, they aren't trustworthy. If they jump on the winning boat every time the wind changes."  
"We don't have the agents. We need all that we can get especially a specialist like Agent Morse."  
"What happens when they decide a different side might win?"  
Their little heart to heart was cut short when Melinda's phone started to buzz. "Yes, May here."  
Coulson watched as Melinda's face lit up in a smile at whoever was in the other end.  
"Hi mum, we've just got back from rescuing the kids and we got a visit from the Avengers."  
"How did they find you?"  
"I didn't ask but more importantly, they've agreed to let us stay."  
"That is great news, but that's not really why you've rung is it?"  
"Am I really that see through?"  
"Haha, I've known you too long," Coulson was amazed Melinda was laughing, he'd not heard her laugh since the Bahrain mission, he still couldn't hear who she was talking to.  
"Stryker, the one who kidnapped the students was HYDRA and we managed to get into his computer. Well I say we I did nothing it was all Skye and Kitty."  
"Oh really, you didn't happen to get a souvenir while you were there?"  
"We did, that's why I'm calling, we found some information on HYDRA's bases. The main one appears to be run by a Von Strucker, does that ring a bell?"  
"Yeah he's one of HYDRA's top from what we gather."  
"Then you owe us big time."  
"Hahaha, your not too old for a beating."  
"I'm hurt, anyway I'll see you in a few hours, no doubt."  
"Yeah I'll get a team together and we'll head your way, bye take care."  
"Bye mum see you soon."  
"Bye son," she whispers to herself too quiet for anyone to hear.  
Closing her phone she turned to Coulson to see his stunned face.

"What are you grinning at."  
"Nothing," said Coulson, "I've just not seen you this happy since Bahrain."  
Melinda's eyes darkened showing she still wasn't fully over the decision she'd had to make.  
"Personal," was all Melinda said. She still wasn't sure how Coulson would react to her knowledge of Leo and the mutants. Well there was no time like the present, apparently.  
"That was Leo."  
"What, Fitz?" Coulson was confused, 'why was Melinda calling Fitz by his first name?'  
"Yeah he's got some information for us."  
"Why is he Leo?" Blurted Coulson unable to help himself.  
Melinda took a big breath, here it was, time to tell all.

"After the Bahrain incident, d'you remember I went off the grid for a year or two."  
"Yes," Coulson was concerned Melinda had come of the mission and disappeared no matter who he asked he got the same response, 'she's on a sabbatical.'  
"I was not... myself as you know, that mission reminded me how alone I was."  
"Andrew?"  
"Was no help, as soon as I got back I found him in bed with a patient of his. I buried myself in the administration department, until I had a visit from Maria."  
"She's always been one to care underneath that facade," smiled Coulson.  
"She took me to a mansion in the Salem district home to a school of mutants. There I met a young boy who had only just gone through the loss of his mother. I guess you could say we bonded through our losses, eventually we became so close he started to call me mum." Coulson saw the ghost of a genuine smile flash across her face.  
Quick to realise Coulson asked, "Leo?"  
"Indeed, after my two years I kept in contact with the school, this came to Fury's attention and so he made be the ambassador," she saw the recognition in Coulson's face. "I became Fury's link to the mutant community. After a few years Leo got it into his head that he wanted to join SHIELD, not the specialists I forbade that, instead he joined the science division."  
"Fitz a specialist?" Coulson couldn't believe the thought.  
"Yeah he became a good scrapped when he felt someone was being bullied. Then there's his mutation..."  
"What Fitz is a mutant, how did you cover his medical results up."  
"His mutation isn't an obvious one unless he uses it, that made it easier to hide. Because of his mutation he can't get ill and injuries heal far quicker therefore there was no need for a full medical very often. When a full medical was needed he called in a specialist to make sure he was ok who could then forge his results as being normal."  
"That doesn't sound hard actually, I suppose if Fury's in on it."  
"The problem we had was when HYDRA got hold of his results, why d'you think Garret was so keen on getting Leo to join them. They must have thought there was something special about him," she smiles fondly, "they were right."  
"Why was he ringing you then?"  
"He and Skye have managed to hack into an active HYDRA base and retrieve some data, they think it could be of some use."  
"Skye's there," now it was Melinda's turn to watch Coulson smile at his unofficial protege. "In that case we could do with finding out what they've got, see if its of any use."  
"I've already told them to expect us we should be there by evening."  
"Where are they?"  
"The school," she said as though it was obvious, "I'll prep the bus, you pick the team."

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	51. Part 3 - Chapter 13

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 13**

 **Hey I'm currently at Uni and so my chapter posting might be a bit intermittent, I thought I'd give you another chapter. So here it is please enjoy.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I know what you mean I think Coulson's confusion at Melinda and Leo's relationship is fantastic to play on. thank you we've now managed to reach 70 reviews. YAAAAY thank you thank you thank you lots of hugs for all.**

* * *

Xavier wheeled himself into the medical room, "I'm sorry for putting this off for so long the students were our priority, I hope you understand."  
"Of course," said Carol from the medical bed.  
After Charles had taken her blood and looked at it he said. "Well your extraordinary, it would appear you had the X-gene but it lay dormant even through puberty. If it wasnt activated by Clara and Kara, I suspect you'd have lived your life as a normal human."  
"But how is that possible," said Carol.  
"There are some reports of mutants only finding their mutation at later years like you. It isn't unheard of just very rare, I think our main priority is to find out your gifts and learn to control them."  
"Well flying that's obvious."  
"There are secondary gifts that can manifest which could be completely different."  
"And how do we find out those?"  
"Up till a few years ago we would have to wait for you to have an outburst. Now we just add some of your blood to this machine and it'll use the energy output in your cells to measure the powers you've got."  
"Quite a useful bit of kit."  
"It's been invaluable, we owe Leo quite a bit."  
"What Leo made that?"  
"Yes he made this and some other things before he left for SHIELD, where I believe he met you."  
"Yeah, it was the engineering division we were the youngest ones there. I tried my utmost to take him clubbing but he resisted every time," she smiled fondly, "he wasn't much of a social person."  
"I agree he doesn't mix too well with new people, but once you've become friends you've got a friend for life."  
There was then a ping from the machine so Charles wheeled himself over to check the readout.  
"It would appear you are able to shoot some form of energy from your body, as well as flight."  
"That sounds good I just need to learn to fly now."  
"Yes well your best bet for that if Ororo she too can fly so I'd advise you to talk to her first."

Prepping the plane for flight have Melinda time to think, going through the routine helped her purge unwanted thoughts and concentrate on the mission. Right now though it wasn't helping her one bit, her chat with Coulson had brought memories of Leo and Skye to the forefront of her mind and she was having trouble laying them to rest.

"Leave me alone, you're not real you're not here," shouted Leo.  
Stepping through the door to the lab Melinda found Leo to be alone, it was heartbreaking to watch. The man in front of her was a shadow of his former self, gone was the confidence and nervousness rolled into one and in its place there was only confusion and self doubt. She wanted to help her son but he didn't remember her, the hypoxia had somehow wiped their connection from his memory and he wasn't healing so it wasn't returning. It was eating her up from the inside soon Coulson would recognise something was wrong.  
"How is he?" Said Skye from Melinda's shoulder making her jump.  
"Not good it appears Simmons' idea of leaving to allow him time isn't working," she said with barely restrained anger.  
"I'm helping him," with that Skye walked into the room and sat herself down on the table behind Leo.  
"Hey Leo, what you up to?"  
Both Melinda and Skye saw the surprise and joy in Leo's face at the company.  
"Er... F... Fine. I'm doing fine," he stuttered.  
"What you making?"  
"W... Why do you care?"  
"Because you're my teammate and my friend."  
"Y... You're sure it's not cause you pity me," Skye could see the scepticism in his eyes.  
"No way you're my friend, come on give me a hug. You look like you need one and I know I need the patented Leo hug," she managed to prise a smile put of him at that before he gave her a hug.

That evening Skye and Melinda were training, to call it training would be a misnomer they were both talking to each other while punching the stuffing from a punch bag.  
"I can't believe it, Fitz what's happened to him,"  
"It's not right he shouldn't be like this," Melinda hated this, never was the Cavalry persona harder to keep up than when her son was in such torture.  
"We need to help him, I've never seen him like this, it's just..." Skye stopped punching with a final angry blow, "we can't just leave him to suffer."  
"What can we do?"  
"We need to help him walk better did you notice his coordination too?"  
"Yes." Of course she did, it tore her heart up to see him struggling.  
"Well I'm gonna help, we can give him help with his physiotherapy, get him walking again."

The following weeks were hard no doubt about it Leo's recovery was a slow process. The day Leo called her mum was when she knew he was getting better, it was a sign that he was remembering her. She'd been helping him to walk, he'd made huge progress and was now mostly unaided. Suddenly he caught his foot on the edge of the mat and started to fall to the floor. Without a second thought Melinda leapt forwards and caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor.  
"Thanks mum," muttered Leo then with a shocked expression, "sorry May I didn't mean to say anything."  
To be honest she'd missed Leo calling her mum since he'd joined SHIELD he'd not called her mum as much, then the container sunk and he forgot their connection.  
"Your all my children Leo there's no need to be sorry," she leant forwards and hugged him relishing the contact after so long.  
"Ok mum," he mumbled leaning into the hug.

"May, everyone's suited and seated take off when ready," came Coulson's voice over the comms.  
Melinda took of and set the autopilot to the mansion before unbuckling and leaving to join the team in the common room.  
"Ah May, we were waiting for you," said Coulson. "Why don't you run us through the info you've got?"  
Walking into the room Melinda saw, Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, Simmons, Trip and of course Coulson.  
"Recently I got a call from former Agent Fitz," everyone but Coulson looked up shocked.  
"You mean you've been in contact with agent Fitz," said a stunned Bobbi.  
"You didn't know," at their confused faces she said, "I guess Gonzales wasn't as transparent."  
"No he said nothing."  
"He had my phone bugged, that's how he found the mansion. Fitz told me that he recently came into some information regarding the whereabouts of HYDRA's main base of operations."  
"How exactly did he come across this location," questioned Mack.  
"That is presently classified," at Mack and Bobbi's looks, Melinda added, "until your loyalty is proven, I don't trust you with the safety of the allies which helped in getting this information."  
"We are on your side," said Bobbi.  
"This isn't about SHIELD, these are more important than that. When we land only I will be taking an ICER," there was a look of incredulity from everyone but Coulson, Simmons and Trip. "This is none negotiable, hand-to-hand weapons are allowed and will be kept out of sight."  
"What if things get ugly, we need to be able to defend ourselves, I mean we're walking in there blind with only your word they're friendly's."  
There was a ping from the cockpit and Melinda stood to check it out.  
"If you need to defend yourself I'll be the first to shoot," she made it to the door before turning and giving them all her patented cavalry stare, "you."  
"Haha that's a good one," laughed Hunter once she was gone.  
"She's not joking," said Coulson stony faced, to everyone's shock, "there are things far more important than SHIELD."  
"B...but," said Bobbi.  
"We are coming in to land shortly buckle in," said Melinda's voice over the comms.  
There was a grumbling beneath them and the bus was slowly filled with darkness.  
"Are we underground?" Asked Mack.  
"I believe we are," said Coulson.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	52. Part 3 - Chapter 14

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 14**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Ihoped you liked the flashbacks I certainly enjoyed writing them.**

 **Batman111893: Thank you for your review sorry its a few chapters late, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Watching the Bus come into land, Leo and Skye were nervous to say the least. The last time they'd been unprepared and hadn't really talked to Melinda, this time they would meet the whole team again.  
"Come on you two it can't be that bad."  
"Yes it can, we didn't exactly leave in the best of circumstances."  
They were given no further time to worry about their impending doom as the Bus's rear door opened.  
"Hello Agent Fitz long time no see," said Coulson coming down the ramp. Following him were the whole of the team, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter included.  
"Hello sir," said Skye and Leo together.  
"We heard you have some information for us," the atmosphere was tense to say the least.  
Kitty jumped forwards, "right can we all air our grievances now and get it out of the way."

"Skye can I have a word?"  
"Sure thing DC," they then walked back to the bus and started talking.  
"Don't ask me why I had to leave, you know the reason as well as I do. There were too many people there with grudges or prejudices," Skye saw something in Coulson's face, "but that's not really what your concerned about is it?"  
"I... Well," what was happening, here was a nervous Coulson, "I suppose I would have preferred it if you'd said goodbye in person."  
"Thank you," squeaked Skye hugging Coulson.  
Skye had been scared Coulson would hold her leaving against her, but to be stood in front of him now she realised that he didn't, he was only ever concerned about if she was ok.

"Say your piece I can tell your dying to say something," said Leo breaking the awkward silence.  
"Why did you leave?" Said Simmons.  
"Really your starting with that one, surely you can work it out for yourself. You were all being prejudice against Skye, I couldn't let you experiment on her."  
"Where are your allegiances?" Said Bobbi, her hand creeping towards her Eskrima sticks holstered on her back.  
"Where it has always been, with my family and for what is right."  
"That isn't very specific."  
Leo stepped forwards dangerously, "if you attack my family I will crush you, if you attack innocents I will destroy you. Understood."  
Bobbi couldn't help but be taken of guard by the angry Scot, "are you threatening me?"  
"No I'm promising you, make a wrong move to harm those I love and you won't have time to regret it."  
By now Bobbi had her Eskrima sticks out and ready.  
"Put them away," said Melinda pushing Bobbi's sticks down.  
"What has got into you Leo?" Asked Simmons scared.  
"That can be tabled for another time, I'm afraid, right now we need to look at this information," said Coulson returning with Skye.  
"Well then follow us," said Leo turning and leading them to the doorway, with a last nervous look at Jemma.  
Once out the hangar Leo lead them to the room across the corridor, opening the door everyone could see a computer and a large projector. They all sat down as Skye and Kitty joined Leo near the projector a it flickered into life.  
"When we got into Stryker's system we found he'd outsourced all his mutant data and a fair number of his men to another base."  
Here Kitty interrupted, "this base is run by a Baron Von Strucker. From what our research says, he too is a mutant hater rumoured to experiment on them."  
Skye said, "we contacted you because we felt you'd like to have the first mission before we signalled the Avengers to move in and no doubt destroy the place. There could be very valuable information on the servers."  
"Why aren't you going in yourself, surely you can be just as subtle," said Hunter confused.  
"Stryker's base had cameras we can't risk being recognised and picked up in seconds, I don't know about these two but I don't fancy being experimented on."  
"No way," said Skye.  
"Too right," said Kitty, "we were hoping someone on your team was unknown to HYDRA."  
"I'm out," said Bobbi, "no way HYDRA are gonna forget me after the cloud I left under."  
"Me neither," said Simmons, to be met by a look from Leo.  
All the rest of the team were slowly whittled down till Hunter was the only one remaining.  
"Well it looks like I'll be playing the good little HYDRA goon again," the team started to stand readying to leave.  
"Your more than welcome to stay," said Leo, "some things need to be cleared up."

The agents were then lead to the guest rooms.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	53. Part 3 - Chapter 15

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 15**

 **Authors note: I don't own stuff unless I bought it and stealing in wrong.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this new more confident Leo.**

 **Tamara: Thank You for your review.**

 **Batman111893: I'm not sure I'll have to see where the story takes me, I did enjoy writing those scenes but they weren't very easy to write.**

* * *

"Skye told me you'd be here," said Simmons walking into the danger room. It was set out as a huge grassy field verging on a azure lake, above, the sky was an even brighter blue with fluffy clouds skidding through the air.  
"Well you found me now what?" Leo was lying at the water's edge gazing at the clouds.  
"I... I wanted to apologise," Leo said nothing but stood looking at her, making her continue, "I shouldn't have said the things I did about Skye she's my friend, she'd never attack SHIELD."  
Leo's face fell slightly, "you don't get it do you, you left me," he almost shouted. "After all we've been through, everything we've done, you left me when I needed you most. Did our friendship really count for so little?" Leo was getting angry and wanted to leave but he knew this needed to be said, "you didn't give any warning, you abandoned me!" Now Leo was on his knees crying as bolts of lightning fizzed across his skin.  
Simmons too was getting emotional, wiping tears from her eyes she said, "I was scared I guess, you've always been there. I guess I took you for granted and then when you weren't there, I was lost. Seeing you in the hospital bed and not being able to do anything, I couldn't cope, so I ran. From you, from the team, I tried to bury my problems in working."  
She made her way up to Leo and hugged him, completely ignoring the electricity running across his skin.  
"Why didn't you love me?" Leo whimpered between tears.  
"I... Oh Leo please don't hate me. You've always been a friend, a brother to me, I thought you felt the same way. Then just before the container incident Antoine and I well we," Simmons couldn't say it so instead rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a barely legible scrawl of a soulmark. "I do love you Leo, I'm sorry but its only as a brother."  
"I guess it's for the best I found Skye and Kitty," said Leo slightly dejectedly.  
"Wait your bonded to both of them?"  
"Yeah, they're amazing aren't they."  
"But that's like... I mean the probability of that happening is almost zero."  
"It could have something to do with our mutations, I suppose."  
Now Simmons was shocked she knew Leo was a mutant but to hear him talk about it so casually was amazing.  
"What is your mutation?" She just had to ask, "I mean its nothing physical, you've no new physical features."  
"It's superspeed," said Leo a small amount of pride in his voice.  
"How did you keep it a secret surely I'd have found it when I checked you for injuries."  
"Since I met you, you made it clear you weren't a fan of mutants, since then I started to suppress my mutation to the point where I couldn't use it anymore."  
"How could you do that."  
"With a lot of difficulty and pain, lightning doesn't like to be contained."  
"Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry," Jemma hugged Leo as if she was trying to make up for all the moments she'd not been there for him.  
"You didn't know."  
"Don't try justifying my actions I shouldn't have said that and I should have noticed your change in attitude."  
They both clung to each other feeling the air clearing of the tension around them.  
"Friends," asked Leo tentatively.  
"Best friends," said Jemma with certainty.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	54. Part 3 - Chapter 16

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 16**

 **I don't own stuff, there done. I thought I'd explain some things about the way I'll be running the whole soulmate thing.**

 **Tamara: I'm very glad you liked it, I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I hope you like this chapter too, thank you for your kind review.**

* * *

While Leo was having a heart to heart with his longtime friend, Skye and Melinda were outside on the lawn, sparring.  
"I hope you three are taking care of yourselves," said Melinda in between a swift jab then a spinning kick.  
"Pretty much, though Leo keeps burning himself out. He's going through loads of those calorie bars, trying to do all the jobs he thinks he has to do." Said Skye before she delivered a snap kick which very nearly impacted Melinda's chest.  
"I gave up a while ago with that, Leo thinks he has to do everything because of his speed. He's very helpful but occasionally that needs reining in or he'll exhaust himself," she looked at Skye. "How are you now?"  
"Good, I'm good," said Skye unconvincingly.  
"Yes of course," Melinda stepped the spar and looked into Skye's eyes, "now what is wrong?"  
"I erm."  
"Come on you can tell you future mother in law," said Melinda with a rare smile.  
"I phoo erm what?"  
"You do know the details of a soulmate bond."  
"I err... Yeah sure... Ok no, I never thought I'd meet my soulmate so I didn't bother," said Skye slightly ashamedly.  
Melinda lead Skye towards the edge of the woods where there was a bench, which they sat down on.  
"Right there's an official version that SHIELD regales agents with if they find their soulmate. I'm not going to tell you that it's very long winded and technical. The main thing is that all three of you are now married in the eyes of the law. This is the governments way of taking soulmates off the market as soon as you bonded, many years ago the government decided to make soulmates register. The bad thing is that this is considered public record so anyone can find out who you're bonded with. On a more personal note you'll all develop feelings when each of you needs help or are in danger. There's also some research into mutants sharing powers, this is at the moment mainly conjecture but there's been some evidence. Don't expect anything grand just the smaller things like Leo might become partially immune to your seismic shaking or you being easier to phase for each of the other two, things like that."  
Skye was sat back taking it all in and so was slightly shocked when Melinda stopped.  
"What? Anything else?" She was still very shocked.  
Melinda stood up and motioned for Skye to do the same, once she did Melinda embraced her in a warm motherly hug. "I am proud of you no matter what happens, the things you've had to face, the injustice. You've coped incredibly and I would be proud of you did become my daughter in law in a more traditional way."  
"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." Squealed Skye jumping up and down, all the while she inadvertently made the ground shake. "But, what about Kitty?"  
"Well we'll have to make it a joint ceremony," said Melinda as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "She's just as much a part of Leo's life as you are, you both need to make the effort. As I said earlier youre bonded to both of them as they are to you, the bond obviously recognised something between you two. At first you might say its just your love for leo but theres definitely something there. The bond chose you all for your compatibility; you both obviously care very much for each other. I can see what Leo sees in you both, you're both strong, independent women but you both need a family that looks out for you. You need to find your own family and your soulmates are that starting point."  
Skye jumped at Melinda hugging her tightly, "oh I wish you were my mum now," she cried.  
"As do I Skye, as do I," mutters Melinda into Skye's shoulder. The women pull apart and Melinda looks at Skye, "come on, I want to have a talk with Charles and you can go and find your soulmates. A word of warning, Leo doesn't really know much about soulmates either so you can tell him on your own." Melinda then turned and said, "a word of warning, Leo wont propose so it'll be up to you to instigate that, it's not that he doesn't want to," said Melinda quickly at Skye's scared look. "It's more like he doesn't think you'd say yes and is saving himself the heartbreak, for all his put on confidence he's still the scared little boy at heart."  
"Hey," shouted Skye at Melinda's retreating back, "that's not fair."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite. Any questions can be put to me in a review or private message and I'll try and get you an answer in the next day or two.**


	55. Part 3 - Chapter 17

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 17**

 **Heres a more lighthearted chapter I hope you all enjoy. this also happens to be the penultimate chapter, sad I know.**

 **Oh and I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I'm glad you liked it, sorry for the lack of feels in this chapter.**

 **Tamara: Thank you for your kind review.**

* * *

As the reconciled friends left the danger room they ran into Carol, Charles, Kitty, Skye and Rogue.  
"Are you two friends again?" Said Skye nervously.  
"Mostly," said Jemma tentatively.  
"We're getting there," agreed Leo.  
"Good," jumped in Rogue, "you can help us," she grabbed Leo's arm in her gloved hand and dragging him back into the danger room.  
"I'll control from the box," said Charles, he motioned to Jemma, "would you like to join me, it'll be safer. It might be interesting to watch them work."  
"Yeah I guess so," she followed him up some stairs to a small room with a wall of glass overlooking the meadow.

"Come on Leo hurry up," said Rogue.  
"Your telling me," said Leo in complaint.  
"Yeah get a move on," grinned Carol grabbing his other arm.  
"Help," yelped Leo over his shoulder at Kitty and Skye grinning in amusement.  
"Nope."  
"You're on your own."

"Come on Leo I've got something to show you," Rogue stood a few metres from the group. She turned and crouched down as though on the blocks at the start of a 100 metres. She then exploded, vanishing from the spot in a flash of yellow lightning.  
"Holy shit," was all Leo could say.  
"You like," said Rogue, barely contained excitement in her voice.  
"Whaa... How?"  
"I think when I touched you I managed to copy your powers."  
"But why haven't you lost it that was ages ago?"  
"I don't know."  
"I know, it could be my powers. They're linked to this Speed Force if you copied the link then you could connect to it too."  
"Ok that makes sense."  
"Hey you two it's my turn now," interrupted Carol.  
"What," said Leo, Kitty and Skye.  
"I said its my turn," she then slowly lifts of the ground and hovers in front of the groups awed faces.  
"That is so cool," said Kitty.  
"Hey what about me," said Rogue and Leo childishly.  
"Wait, it gets better," Carol brought her hands together with a clap and out of them shot a bolt of hissing energy.  
KABOOM!  
The tree she was still pointing at was vaporised on contact.  
"Awesome," shouted the audience appreciatively.  
"I want a go," said Kitty, "can you carry me?"  
"Erm maybe," she said nervously seconds later she caught Kitty who leap into her arms.  
"Race you," said Leo to Rogue, as he took of across the meadow.  
"Boys," said Skye to Carol and Kitty floating above her head.  
"Yeah, what would we do without them," giggled Carol.  
"Come on Carol take me for a ride."  
"Sure thing Kitty Kat," grinned Carol.  
"Leo!" Shouted Kitty.  
There was laughter from across the room, "ergh Leo you are so dead." She completely forgot Carol was the one who called her the hated nickname, "come on Carol lets get him."  
They shot off into the sky, Skye desperately trying to keep up, "hey guys wait up not all of us can fly." Skye took of running in pursuit of the pair as they headed towards the lightning flashing across the lake.  
"Crap," said Skye when she got to the lake, she'd have to get round.

"Erm... Mr Xavier, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can," he turned to her expectantly.  
"Did Leo kill the men in the entrance?"  
"Do you really want to know the answer?"  
"Yes... I mean no... I mean, I've looked at them and the only injuries are a punch to the face and a broken neck. They can only be caused by a high velocity impact, that fits a punch from Leo at superspeed."  
"I will not lie to you Jemma you seem a good girl, yes Leo did." Jemma's hand jumped to her face as she overlooked the danger room. "I don't think he meant to kill them but he did, when he realises they're dead he will have to come to terms with his decision. At the end of the day he killed them protecting the lives of all the students at this school, I cannot persecute him for that."

"Hahaha got you Leo," somehow Kitty had managed to catch him and was now sat on Leo's chest, so were the rest of the girls.  
"Awwww come on, you all ganged up on me, that's hardly fair."  
"All's fair in love and war," said Rogue.  
"I agree," Kitty whispered in his ear, "this is war."  
"Oh well in that case," grinned Leo, "you won't mind if I did this."  
"What," Skye didn't have time to say more as Leo vibrated all the molecules in his body. Instead of phasing, sparks started to corse along his limbs sending jolts into the quartet sat on him.  
"Ow Leo," they all shouted jumping off him.  
Stood over them all rolling on the floor in mild discomfort.  
"I guess I win," he said smugly, "maybe next time though," he then flashed to the door leaving them piled atop each other.  
"I don't like that," groaned Carol.  
"I guess we'll have to surprise him next time," grinned Skye.  
"Hurry up you lot it's nearly lunch time."  
"Oh food," groaned Rogue.  
"I feel your pain," moaned Carol, "flying takes it out of you."

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	56. Part 3 - Chapter 18 (And Epilogue)

**Runaway Home - Part 3 ~ Chapter 18**

 **Authors Note: I still don't own anything that's owned by someone else.**

 **Right then here it is brace yourselves the final Chapter of Runaway Home, I understand I've left it with some cliff hangers but I thought id start the next instalment on a fresh story. The next story will include the Avengers: Age of Ultron with a very healthy amount of tweaks by yours truly, I hope I will not loose all you lovely readers by continuing this story under another title. The overarching title for the trilogy of stories I plan to write is "The Truth, Family and Powers Beyond Belief". This is the first instalment, the second will be called "Finding Family" and as well as including AoU it'll have some revelations about Leo's parentage and Skye's family. The third one I plan to write will be called "Fighting Friends" (Working Title) I hope to include elements of "Civil War" and "X-Men: The Last Stand".**

 **Thank you sincerely to all of you for your amazing support I hope I can count on you to join me for the next part of this adventure.**

* * *

As Melinda was making her standard walk round the Bus for take-off, she walked into Leo sat on the ramp.  
"What's the matter?" She could see Leo had been crying and was still not himself.  
"I... I killed them," mumbled Leo, burying his head into Melinda's shoulder.  
"Oh Leo," she hugged him ever closer, trying to block the outside world from her vulnerable little boy.  
"I didn't want to, I didn't mean to."  
"I know Leo, I know. This was what I was protecting you from, I knew if you joined SHIELD you'd have to take a life. I didn't want you to have to make that choice, that's part of the reason I pushed you into the science division."  
"It's not your fault," said Leo, shocked that she think that.  
"But it is Leo, I made you join SHIELD and then I made you return here," she waves at the hangar around them.  
"No, no, no," why was mum beating herself up so much. "It was my choice, to join SHIELD, to call Ororo and come here."  
Melinda lifted up Leo's head to look into his eyes, "then who's choice was it to attack the mansion?"  
There it was Melinda's ultimatum if this argument didn't get through, she didn't know what to do.  
"Come on Leo, who's choice was it?"  
She got mumble in reply.  
"Who?"  
"Theirs," he said louder.  
"Exactly, they knew what they were getting into. They chose to attack defenceless children and for that I can't say I'd regret killing them. The things they'd have done to you if they'd caught you, it doesn't bare thinking about." She could see Leo slowly coming around, "so are you saying you'd choose their life over your friends and soulmates?"  
"No... I..." Jumping into Melinda's arms he hugged her tightly, "thank you, thank you, thank you."  
"Don't forget I'm always by your side," she kissed his forehead tenderly, "never forget you have a huge family all willing to fight by your side, all willing to help you. Life is not a journey to travel alone."

 **EPILOGUE**

Across the Atlantic stood in the huge glass room Erik felt like a lab rat, he had to say it bared too close a resemblance to his time in the concentration camp. In an effort to head of the memories he struck up a conversation with Moira.  
"Weren't you in the CIA? What's the story there?"  
"Well Charles, in his infinite wisdom decided to wipe all memory of our interactions from my mind."  
"Then how do you remember us?"  
"I had a run in with another mutant, he was able to lift all illusions and so he managed to counter act Charles' mind wipe."  
"But then, what made you become a scientist,"  
Even through the glass partition Erik could see Moira's blush, 'aaah' that's why.  
"Erm... Well after meeting you all and then being fired for my involvement in the missile incident, I became interested in mutants. I went back to uni and found I had more of an aptitude for biology than I thought. In the end I used some of the family money to open this lab, to study mutants and their genealogy. Which leads us back to you, why the sudden urge to find out who you're descended from."  
Now it was Moira's turn to watch Erik's discomfort as she came to the truth of his motives.  
"Oh I've got it, oh that's good. You're not finding out about your past your trying to find out about someone else's."  
"What?" Said Erik trying to sound indignant.  
"That's why you brought the blood sample."  
"No."  
"I know that's why you've come," Moira was enjoying this, "anyway, what we do is make a record of your powers and a sample of your blood. We then compare the two powers and blood in tandem to find the percentage of similarities."  
"Are you able to use footage of the mutants powers rather than them having to be here in person?"  
"Yes, it's not how we usually do it but it can work."  
"Right then lets get this over with."  
Over the next half an hour Moira put him through his paces to find out all she could about his powers.  
By the end she had come out with some startling conclusions.  
"Apparently the readings say you should be able to manipulate the whole electromagnetic spectrum not just the magnetic element of it. The computer shows two voids in your manipulation abilities, one of these corresponds with the skill set of the second donor the other is unknown. So we could say I was right, you were looking for your family and more importantly I found them. You have two and one of them is the sample you provided."  
THUMP  
"Are you..." She turned to see Erik flat out on the floor, "...unconscious"

The End

* * *

 **Once again I am immensely grateful for all your overwhelming support.**

 **Anyone with any Questions about the story or any future ones, please send via a review and I'll repost this chapter with the answers.**

 **To Be continued in Finding Family...**


	57. Extra Cutscene and Authors Note

**Extra tipbit and authors note**

I understand this is a day late but it needed some tweaking before I published this:

I just wanted to say thank you, to all those who died in all wars, present and and past.

There are no winners in war, there are only the living and the dead, the dead that have fought for the lives of the living. It is their greatest gift to have given their lives for ours. This is my thank you to all those who fought for a dream they didn't live to see.

I've done what I promised myself I'd never do and written a really long and boring authors note, this is just because I'm a self obsessed person and haven't got many views on my follow up story. I understand some of you will want to end the story where I left it so you can continue the story how you want, I wanted to tell you about my next story for all of you who would like to read the next part.  
What follows is a separate chapter I was contemplating on adding to Runaway Home anyway but I decided to add it here anyway.  
Thanking you greatly bookworm2950.

* * *

"D'you want to get married," asked Skye.  
It was very admirable of Kitty to maintain her physical form and not go falling through the floor at Skye's sudden proposal.  
"What?" Spluttered Kitty leaning back to land on their double bed.  
"D'you want to get married?" Repeated Skye, " I mean we're obviously getting Leo to join us but d'you want one?"  
"What as in, big white dress and everything?" Kitty was still slightly shocked, a wedding was never her plan till much later in life. The more she thought about it though the more she thought, why not. Her reason for not getting married till later in life was all because she never thought Leo would wake up to her feelings for him. There was something that had to be said, "I'm Jewish," she gasped in her effort to get it out.  
"Yes and," said Skye, confused.  
"There's traditions I need to uphold," she looked at Skye to see her expression hadn't changed.  
"What," said Skye seeing the look, "you think I'd say no, of course not. They're your beliefs, I'm a fan of living and letting live. Everyone has their own beliefs I'm not going to do anything against yours."  
Kitty let out a relieved sigh, Leo knew a while ago and was fine with her beliefs, though he didn't follow them. Now her second soulmate knew, she felt a weight lifting of her shoulders.  
"Now that we've got that out of the way, we need to plan," said Skye.  
"Doesn't Leo need to..."  
"... Propose? No way, d'you think Leo has the courage for that. No it'll be down to us to do this, once we've proposed we can get to planning."  
The girls set to trying to think of the best way to propose to Leo.  
After much discussion they decided to propose together, they knew Leo wouldn't want it to be a big thing so they planned on catching him by surprise when he was alone.

* * *

Thank you again for your support


End file.
